Once upon a history
by xiarop
Summary: Espero que pasen y lean esta historia les prometo que no se arrepentirán... Así mismo les invito a que a medida que vaya avanzando me ayuden a colocarle nombre :3 aún no tiene... Déjenme saber si les gusta saludos
1. Introducción

Era un día "normal" en el pequeño pueblo de Mein, si es que vivir en un pueblo llamado Storybook y cuyos habitantes son todos cuentos sacados de películas de Disney se puede llamar "NORMAL". En una de las partes más alejadas del bosque se puede observar una ráfaga de rayos cubriendo el cielo y como comienza a formarse en el tronco de un gigantesco árbol un agujero del cual salen expulsadas a gran velocidad dos figuras que en la oscuridad del bosque se ve como ruedan a lo largo del pastizal, una de las dos figuras choca su cabeza contra un gran árbol quedando inconsciente debido al duro golpe en su cabeza, mientras tanto la otra figura que al colocarse en pie se puede observar su conflexión alta y delgada de hombre joven se va acercando a la figura femenina que esta tirada en el piso boca abajo inconsciente, se agacha colocándose en cuclillas y la voltea, pero al tocarla una esfera de energía azul cubre a la chica por completo lo que hace que el hombre retroceda con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro, la observa desde una distancia prudente y una sonrisa malvada se dibuja en su cara al ver la sangre que resbala de la cortada profunda que tiene la chica en su cabeza.

\--Voy a matar a las personas que más te importan y tú no podrás detenerme-- diciendo esto último con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro y levantándose para comenzar a caminar y alejarse.


	2. Capitulo 1

Luego de la derrota a Zelena y el viaje al pasado de Hook y Emma trayendo de vuelta a Mariam la esposa de Robín todo había vuelto a la normalidad en storybook sin ningún peligro latente para los habitantes del pueblo todos habían vuelto a sus rutinas aunque las cosas se habían vuelto sumamente tensas entre la Ex Reina Malvada y la Salvadora, ya no se veía a Regina mucho por el pueblo, se la pasaba encerrada en su mansión y solo se le veía en las mañanas cuando iba al restaurant de la abuelita por su café. En cuanto a la Salvadora pues ahora se le veía solo con una expresión triste en el rostro y tratando de esconderla bajo una sonrisa forzada, por otro lado está Henry que ahora estaba como en un principio dividiendo su tiempo entre sus dos madres porque hasta el entendía que en esos momentos las cosas estaban demasiado tensas como para poder hacer algo.

Esa mañana se encontraban los sharming reunidos en una de las mesas del restaurant de la abuelita con Henry, el pequeño Neal y Emma que acababa de llegar de su recorrido matutino por las calles del pueblo en el coche patrulla, a parte de ellos solo se encontraban en el restaurant seis personas más sin contar a la abuelita y a Ruby por supuesto; estaban desayunando tranquilamente hasta que la campanilla de la puerta sonó avisando la entrada de un nuevo cliente, siendo nada más y nada menos que la Alcaldesa del pueblo, solo al entrar todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella pero sus ojos solo se enfocaron en unos ojos esmeraldas que la miraron con una tristeza inmensa, el contacto solo duro unos pocos segundos ya que la Salvadora desvió su mirada a la mesa que estaba ocupando. Por su parte Henry se disculpó con los presentes en la mesa antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba su madre adoptiva en la barra pidiéndole su café a Ruby.

-Hola mamá – Saludo Henry a su madre cuando se colocó a su lado.

-Hola mi amor – Respondió al saludo Regina con aquella mirada de puro amor que le dedicaba solamente a su hijo, tocando su mejilla y dándole un beso en la frente – Como estas???

-Creo que la pregunta aquí seria como estas tú?? – Dijo un Henry concentrado en la mirada achocolatada de su madre.

-Estoy bien Henry– Con un tono de voz seguro pero en su mirada se veía la tristeza y el dolor al decir esa frase.

-Sabes, ya no soy un niño, puedes hablar de estas cosas conmigo... Yo sé que no estás bien tu mirada me lo dice – El tono de Henry era rudo y seguro pero su mirada solo demostraba amor y preocupación por aquella mujer que lo crió por más de 10 años.

Por su parte el rostro de Regina era de completo asombro hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido su pequeño príncipe.

-Mamá sé que te duele lo que paso con Hood y sé que aunque no lo admitirías nunca también te duele que todo haya cambiado entre Má y tú.

-Entre la Señorita Swan y yo nunca habido una relación de amistad Henry – Interrumpiendo el discurso de su hijo con un tono de voz firme y que dio a entender la cólera que esta sentía.

-No entiendo cómo puedes decir eso cuando a las dos se les nota en la mirada lo tristes que están – Hablo Henry en un tono alto dando a parecer más maduro de lo que es – Má se pasa todas las noches por la mansión aunque cree que los abuelos y yo no nos damos cuenta, se la pasa con la mirada triste y es como si no tuviese alma Mamá – Henry estaba dispuesto a decir lo que fuera para que todo se arreglara entre sus madres – Ella ha hecho hasta lo imposible para hablar contigo, para explicarte y tu simplemente te cierras y no quieres escucharla, la única alegría que demuestra es cuando viene aquí en las mañanas y te ve – Soltó todo eso antes de arrepentirse de lo dicho.

La cara de Regina en esos momentos no tenía precio estaba completamente descolocada ante todo lo que su hijo, su pequeño príncipe le había dicho, cuando por fin logro procesar toda esa información volteo su mirada hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la madre biológica de su hijo y en ese instante sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar y por primera vez desde esa noche en Granny's Regina se detuvo a observar más profundamente la mirada de Emma y logro ver la inmensa tristeza y la enorme culpa que esta reflejaba aunque no duro mucho ese intercambio de miradas porque como la primera vez Emma desvió su mirada de aquellos ojos chocolate, Regina entonces entendió todo aquello que le había dicho su hijo y volteo a verlo.

-Henry entiendo lo que dices pero yo no estoy preparada aun para hablar con la señorita Swan puedes entender eso??? – Pregunta está mirando directamente a los ojos de su hijo mientras con su mano daba cariños a su mejilla.

-Si mamá te entiendo – Contesto Henry suspirando y mirando a su madre – Pero recuerda que no eres la única que está sufriendo con todo esto que paso – Agrego esto último mirando a la mesa donde estaba sentada la otra parte de su familia.

Al otro lado del restaurant de la abuelita se encontraba una Emma muy metida en su mundo y sin prestarle atención a lo que hablaban sus padres ya que estaba nadando en el mar de pensamientos que tenía en esos momentos en su cabeza, "Que estará diciéndole Henry a Regina?", "Porque ha volteado a mirarme así?", mientras pensaba solo daba y daba vueltas al chocolate con canela que tenía sobre la mesa, "Y si me acerco a saludarla?", "Hay por dios Emma y que le dirías… Haaaa, hola Regina como estas?? Ya dejaste de odiarme y quieres volver a ser mi amiga", eso era en todo lo que pensaba Emma desde aquel día en Granny's sus días enteros se iban pensando en ella, pensando en Regina, la enemiga número 1 de sus padres durante años, La Alcaldesa del pueblo, la madre adoptiva de su hijo, la Ex Reina Malvada y la mujer que lograba sacarle una sonrisa con sus peleas. Al pensar esto último en su rostro se dibujó una media sonrisa que no fue pasada por alto por cierta morena que la miraba con disimulo desde la barra del restaurant.

-Emma…. Emma me estas escuchando?? – Preguntaba David a su hija mientras la observaba.

-Heeuu siii siii te estaba escuchando – Respondió está ganándose una mirada nada convencida de su padre – Aaaahh bueno la verdad no escuche nada de lo que dijiste discúlpame, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos – Admitió Emma con un suspiro al ver la mirada que le dio su padre.

-Te decía que se te hace tarde para volver a la estación – Volvió a decir David por tercera vez en menos de 5 minutos.

En ese momento Emma miro su reloj y casi se cae de lo rápido que se levantó de la silla.

-Rayos es tardísimo – Dijo está mirando su reloj - Me tengo que ir ya…. Mamá te encargo a Henry – Diciendo esto mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

Cuando iba saliendo por la puerta del restaurante se tropezó con alguien que iba entrando en ese preciso momento.

-Ooooh lo siento no le vi – Dijo Emma disculpándose con la persona a la cual tropezó.

-No te preocupes Emma a ti te estaba buscando – Dijo este con un tono de voz burlesco y una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

Al escuchar esto Emma comenzó a estudiar a la persona que tenía frente a ella ya que estaba segura que nunca lo había visto por los alrededores del pueblo, era un hombre alto de 1.80 de altura aproximadamente, de unos 27 años, con una conflexión delgada y bien formado, tenía cabello liso y cortado de un color castaño claro, ojos de color miel y estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, playera blanca y una chaqueta como la que usan los motorizados a primera vista era un hombre bastante guapo pero había algo en su mirada que hacia desconfiar a la Salvadora.

-Quién eres??? Nunca te había visto por el pueblo – Pregunto Emma de una forma precavida – Y como sabes mi nombre??.

-Jajajaja… pues es imposible no conocerte, eres la hija de Blanca Nieves y el Príncipe James – Contesto este con su ya burlón y desagradable tono de voz según Emma – Pero contestando a su pregunta PRINCESA mi nombre es Alexander – Acentuando bastante el título de noble que posee La Salvadora y haciendo una reverencia hacia esta.

Las pocas personas que habían en Granny's a esa hora voltearon a mirar la extraña conversación de la Sheriff con el desconocido al escuchar el título que este utilizó con Emma y viendo la reverencia que este hacía, los más concentrados en mirar hacia la puerta eran los Sharming, Henry y aunque con una mirada más disimulada también la Ex Reina Malvada estaba mirando y estudiando a ese extraño. Por otra parte estaba Emma que no entendía porque aquel hombre le hablaba en esa forma y mucho menos la razón por la cual la buscaba a ella.

-Bueno ALEXANDER se puede saber para que me estás buscando??? Que puedo hacer por ti??? – La verdad a Emma no le estaba gustando nada esa conversación tenía un presentimiento extraño de todo eso.

Cuando la Sheriff realizó aquella pregunta la sonrisa en el rostro de aquel extraño se volvió aún más grande y fría, sus ojos ahora demostraban las verdaderas intenciones de este ya que se podía visualizar un odio extremo a través de ellos, Emma al observar esto dio un paso atrás para mantener una distancia prudente de aquel hombre; Mary, David y Henry no se movieron de donde estaban aunque notaban que esa conversación se estaba colocando un poco extraña ellos no lograban escuchar muy bien de lo que estaban hablando por la distancia.

-Por mi JaJaJaJa por mí no puedes hacer absolutamente nada – Diciendo esto con un tono de voz que le helaría la piel a cualquiera – Tu solo me sirves para vengarme – Diciendo esto último con algo de pena en la mirada.

Emma no entendía nada pero estaba segura que las intenciones que tenía ese tipo con ella no eran nada buenas así que dio uno y otro y otro paso para atrás para alejarse lo más que podía de aquel hombre, sin darse cuenta que Alexander estaba haciendo una bola de energía en la mano que tenía detrás de su espalda.

Por otra parte Regina si escuchaba claramente de lo que estaban hablando y no perdía el hilo de la conversación, no pensaba intervenir pero de la nada LA SINTIÓ y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacía donde estaba Emma con ese extraño, ni siquiera lo pensó simplemente reaccionó al sentir que Emma estaba en peligro, cuando logro estar al lado de Emma la tomo por el brazo y la empujo para que se resguardara detrás de ella y en el preciso momento que Alexander tiro la bola de energía hacia ellas un muro de humo purpura invocado por la magia de Regina apareció delante de estas para protegerlas, aunque no logro detener el impacto del todo ya que era magia muy poderosa y las dos salieron disparadas por el aire, chocando abruptamente con la pared al otro lado y deslizándose hasta llegar al piso. En cuestión de segundos todo se convirtió en un desastre, las pocas personas que comían a esa hora en el restaurante corrían hacia la puerta para salir lo antes posible del establecimiento, David desenfundo su pistola y camino hasta colocarse frente a su esposa, su hijo y su nieto de manera de servir de escudo para que nada les pasara, Mary tomo al pequeño Neal en sus brazos y se agacho junto con Henry que hiso lo mismo.

\--o--

Mientras tanto en el bosque de Storybook una joven está recuperando la conciencia luego del tremendo golpezote que se llevó en la cabeza y parte de la frente, abre los ojos poco a poco y se sienta apoyándose contra el tronco de un árbol caído agarrándose la cabeza por el intenso dolor proveniente de esa zona, al hacerlo siente algo caliente y viscoso en sus dedos así como un dolor punzante por tocar aquella zona así que retira sus dedos y puede ver que aquel liquido viscoso es sangre, intenta recordar lo que paso pero nada se le viene a la mente solo imágenes de ella atravesando un portal, luego rodando por el pastizal del bosque y luego nada más, todo se vuelve oscuro y entiende que tuvo que haberse desmayado cuando se golpeó la cabeza.

-Rayos… dónde demonios estoy?? – Preguntó en voz alta mientras miraba hacia ambos lados de forma suave ya que el dolor que sentía se estaba agrandando.

Tomando su tiempo muy despacio y delicadamente se fue levantando y un repentino mareo producto del mismo golpe la hiso tener q doblarse y tomar sus rodillas para no caer nuevamente al suelo, estuvo en esa posición por unos 3 minutos y luego se enderezó para comenzar a caminar a través del bosque hasta que por fin llego a una carretera donde pudo divisar un cartel que decía "Bienvenidos a Storybook" al mirar esto se sintió aliviada ya que por lo menos sabía que estaba en casa.

-Soff te necesito, puedes salir un momento??.

No hubo respuesta alguna, pero de su pecho comenzó a brotar una luz azul muy intensa de la cual salió una pequeña bola de energía la cual se detuvo frente a ella y comenzó hacerse más y más grande e intensa hasta que se convirtió en la forma de una niña de unos 7 u 8 años con cabello rojo como una manzana y ojos color azul, luego aquella niña se comenzó a encoger hasta llegar al tamaño de un lápiz, tenía alas y a su alrededor brillaba la misma luz azul.

-Nunca me acostumbrare a que salgas o entres a mi cuerpo... Es tan extraño – Dijo la chica mientras se tocaba el lugar en su cuerpo de donde surgió esa pequeña hada.

-En que puedo ayudarte ma... – Sus palabras murieron en su boca por el asombro que sintió al verla – Pero que te paso?? – Fueron las palabras que salieron de sus diminutos labios y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que casi se le salían.

-Tranquila estooo – Dijo ella señalando con su dedo su cabeza sin llegar a tocarla – Es solo un golpe que me lleve al rodar por el bosque – Dijo ella explicándole lo que le había pasado – Alguien me ataco y pasamos a través de un portal que nos llevó al bosque y al rodar choque mi cabeza contra un árbol imagino.

-Peee... peeerooo no me refiero al golpe… es mejor que te mires en un espejo – El hada seguía con los ojos bien abiertos mientras observaba a la chica.

-Que pasa Sofi?? – Con cara y voz de verdadera preocupación – Que tengo?? – Preguntaba cada vez más desesperada tocando su cara y tratando de ver todo su cuerpo a ver si encontraba lo que estaba mal.

-Es mejor que lo veas por ti misma.

Sin más movió su pequeña varita de un lado a otro y al instante de un polvo de estrellas azules apareció un espejo de cuerpo completo frente a la joven. Esta al darse vuelta y mirarse casi se cae del asombro, su boca y sus ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder mirando atónita su reflejo en aquel espejo tan gigante, no podía entender que estaba pasando.

-Peeee… peeerooo que es esto?? – Pregunto mirando al hada que volaba cerca de ella – Porque estoy así?? – Volvió a preguntar pero esta vez mirando hacía el espejo nuevamente.

-No tengo ni idea – Respondió el hada con total sinceridad, la verdad ella no entendía que estaba pasando tenía varias teorías en mente pero no estaba completamente segura como para decírselas – Sera mejor que vayamos a casa de la abuela... Quizás ella sepa que ha pasado – Dijo el hada mientras hacía desaparecer el espejo y emprendía vuelo siguiendo la carretera.

-Oye Sofi esperaaa – Gritó está a lo que el hada enseguida hiso caso y se detuvo – Estoy de acuerdo en que hay que buscar a mi madre para ver que le pasa a mi cuerpo pero en la casa no está es temprano y debe estar donde Granny.

-Si es cierto…. Entonces andando – Respondió el hada comenzando a volar de nuevo y la joven detrás de ella caminando a paso rápido hacia el pueblo.


	3. Capitulo 2

Cuando se logró recuperar del golpe Emma se arrastró hacía donde estaba Regina tirada boca abajo ya que esta recibió la mayoría de la magia restante que el escudo no logro detener.

-Regina?? – La llamaba Emma al llegar hasta donde ella estaba, dándole la vuelta y colocándola en sus brazos – Regina por favor despierta – Seguía llamándola Emma mientras chequeaba su pulso dándose cuenta que todavía estaba viva y suspirando de alivio al sentir ese pequeño palpitar de la vena yugular bajo sus dedos – Gina por favor abre los ojos – Le suplicaba una muy angustiada Sheriff.

-Deeessss.

Escucho Emma un zumbido proveniente de los labios de Regina, al instante las lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro dejaron de caer y enfoco sus ojos húmedos en los de la Alcaldesa que comenzaban abrirse en ese momento muy lentamente.

-Siiii siii dime te escucho – Emma no apartaba sus ojos de los ya abiertos ojos de la Ex Reina Malvada.

-Deeeess… deeesde cuando comencé a ser "Gina" para usted Miss Swan?? – Dijo está en un tono de voz algo bajo pero autoritario mientras se levantaba lentamente de los brazos de la salvadora, quedando sentada en el suelo frente a ella.

Emma en ese preciso instante borro los rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas y una sonrisa hermosa que dejo embobada por algunos segundos a Regina apareció en su cara, así como también sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de una manera tan intensa que aunque quisiera Regina no lograba apartar su mirada de ellos.

-Ooooh lo siento mucho su majestad, es solo que pensé que moriría y me deje llevar – Diciendo esto en un tono de voz bastante irónico a su "amiga".

-Por favor Miss Swan no ha escuchado eso de que hierva mala nunca muere??... Pues míreme – Dijo está con un tono de voz que daba a entender a todo mundo que era una Reina.

Emma no respondió nada simplemente se le quedo mirando y pensando por un segundo en el miedo que sintió al ver a Regina hay tirada en el piso boca abajo y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse nuevamente de lágrimas ante la mirada de incomprensión pero también de preocupación de Regina que enseguida coloco su mano sobre el muslo de La Salvadora. Emma bajo la mirada a la mano que Regina había colocado sobre su muslo y sintió sus mejillas mojarse mientras sus lágrimas bajaban, subió su rostro y se encontró con la mirada de preocupación de La Reina y no pudo más, alargo sus brazos y rodeo con ellos el cuello de Regina y la atrajo hacia ella porque necesitaba saber que estaba bien, tenía que sentirla, sentir el calor de su cuerpo, sentir ese olor tan característico a manzanas que desprenden sus cabellos, simplemente necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien en ese momento. Por su parte Regina no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ese gesto de La Salvadora, aún estaba tan enojada con Emma por todo lo que paso con Robín y la esposa de este, pero negar el haberla extraño seria engañarse a sí misma, porque si la había extrañado en ese tiempo, extrañaba sus pequeñas discusiones por casi todo, extrañaba mirarla a los ojos y darse cuenta que podía confiar en ella, extrañaba hablar con alguien que no fuese su hijo y que pudiera entenderla sin juzgarla, simplemente extrañaba todo de Emma aunque no lo quisiera reconocer le estaba doliendo más perder a La Salvadora que perder a Robín. Su mano aún seguía sobre el muslo de Emma así que retiro su mano y llevo ambos brazos a la cintura y luego a la espalda de la Sheriff y correspondió el abrazo que esta le ofrecía.

Todo eso paso en menos de 5 minutos mientras estaban cubiertas por las mesas y sillas que habían volado por el impacto de los dos poderes chocando, pero ellas lo sintieron como si hubiesen estado horas en los brazos de la otra.

-Por favor Gina nunca mueras – Le susurro Emma al oído para luego colocar su cabeza en el cuello de Regina y olerlo mientras la atraía más hacía ella.

A Regina todo aquello le produjo un muy fuerte escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, tanto así que sintió como todos los bellos de su piel se erizaban ante las acciones de la Sheriff, no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquello así que simplemente se dejó llevar por primera vez en su vida y estrecho mucho más fuerte a la que hace un tiempo era su enemiga y que ahora no tenía ni idea de que nombre colocarle a esa relación de amor-odio que tenía con la hija de los desencantadores.

En ese momento sintieron un estruendo y saltaron una en los brazos de la otra pero sin separarse mucho y se dieron cuenta que el estruendo había sido provocado por aquel mago que las había atacado hace minutos.

-Pero que linda parejita jajajaja – Comenzó a burlarse aquel hombre – Todo este odio que siento en estos momentos es directamente por su culpa y por las decisiones que tomaran – Decía el mago con una mirada de odio hacia las dos mujeres y acercándose peligrosamente a ellas mientras una gran bola de magia aparecía en la palma de su mano.

Regina se congelo, ya que se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de magia que estaba invocando en su mano aquel desconocido, era mucho mayor que la bola mágica que le había lanzado a ella y a Emma hace un momento así que no sabía que hacer, el escudo de hace un momento no logro detener la totalidad de la magia y casi muere al tratar de detener esa energía, así que tal cantidad de magia acumulada en su mano es una locura ni siquiera convocando toda su magia podría parar algo así, por primera vez se pudo observar en la cara de la Ex Reina Malvada un semblante de temor y eso no pasó desapercibido por Emma que no apartaba su mirada de Regina.

-Las voy a matar y luego matare a tus padres y a tu hermanito Salvadora – Dijo este mirando a Emma que coloco una cara de miedo y volteo enseguida a mirar a su familia que estaba al otro lado del restaurant refugiados bajo una de las mesas – Y en cuanto a ti – Ahora su ojos estaban posados sobre Regina – Voy a matar a las dos personas que más te importan... Tu pequeño hijito y a tu querida salvadora.

En ese momento el terror que cubría la cara de la Ex Alcaldesa cambio a uno de odio sus ojos se volvieron tan oscuros que daba la impresión de que Regina se había transformado nuevamente en la Reina Malvada, se levantó del piso soltando la mano que hasta ese momento tenía agarrada con Emma y se colocó delante de ella invocando en su mano toda la magia que poseía en una gran bola.

-No le vas hacer daño a nadie porque yo no permitiré que eso pase – Dijo en un tono de rencor y odio que haría que cualquiera muriera de miedo de solo escucharla y lanzo aquella gran magia al cuerpo del malvado mago impactándolo directamente en el pecho, una luz inmensa deslumbro a todos en el restaurant dejando un humo de color purpura por todo el lugar impidiendo un poco la visibilidad de los que hay estaban.

-Jajajaja y piensas detenerme con esa magia tan débil??? – Se escuchó la voz de aquel hombre con un tono burlón.

Ninguna de las personas en el restaurant creía en lo que estaba pasando, aquel sujeto había recibido el ataque más poderoso de Regina y no le había pasado absolutamente nada, al ver el fracaso de su intento por detener a ese sujeto la cara de Regina volvió a transformarse a una de miedo y también de impotencia por no poder detener aquel hombre que amenazo a su dos personas más queridas, retrocedió hasta colocarse justo al lado de Emma, esta otra estaba completamente petrificada no sabía quién era aquel sujeto y tampoco entendía el rencor que guardaba hacia ella y hacia Regina y tenía miedo, mejor dicho tenia pavor porque sabía que no podía proteger a las personas que tanto amaba porque si Regina que es la persona más fuerte y con más habilidad para la magia que conoce no pudo detenerlo con ese su ataque más fuerte que podía hacer ella que aunque posee una magia muy poderosa no sabe cómo controlarla correctamente, esos eran los pensamientos que tenía La Salvadora en la cabeza en ese momento pero fue sacada de ellos al sentir como alguien tomaba su mano derecha y al voltear pudo constatar que se trataba de Regina mirándola de una forma que nunca lo había hecho ya que su mirada reflejaba culpa, estaba como pidiéndole perdón por no poder hacer más para protegerlos.

-Ja ja ja, las matareee – Dijo aquello en voz amenazadora y volviendo a invocar aquella magia tan poderosa en la palma de su mano.

Emma instintivamente se colocó delante de Regina para protegerla con su cuerpo, los sharming veían todo desde el otro lado del restaurante sin poder hacer nada las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Blanca mientras que David no podía moverse ante todo aquello que estaba pasando, Henry por otra parte lloraba viendo cómo se acercaba el final de sus madres y gritaba a todo pulmón el nombre de ambas, no pudiendo aguantar más se levantó decidido a correr hasta el lugar donde sus madres se encontraban pero David al ver lo que intentaba hacer el chico pudo reaccionar y lo detuvo lo más fuerte que pudo para que no fuera, Henry pataleaba y seguía gritando el nombre de sus madres así como también le pedía a su abuelo que lo soltara.

-Despídanse.

\--o--

Aquella joven y su hada por fin lograban llegar al pueblo y al mirar detalladamente a su alrededor sus caras cambiaron drásticamente, no entendían que estaba ocurriendo pero ambas estaban seguras que nada bueno sería.

-Pero que rayos pasa aquí?? Primero mi cuerpo y ahora también el pueblo?? – Pregunto la joven mirando intensamente al hada que volaba a su izquierda muy cerca de ella.

-Nada esta como antes... Ni tú ni el pueblo – Respondió mirando a la chica junto a ella – Creo que ese portal no solo te llevo al bosque.

-Crees quee – Pero no logro terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpida por el hada.

-Estoy segura… Ese portal no solo te traslado al bosque – Mirando sería a la chica – Creo que también te envió al pasado.

-Pero quien y para que me trajeron a este tiempo??.

-Pues tenemos que conseguir a la persona que abrió ese portal cuanto antes, no es bueno que estés mucho en un tiempo que no es el tuyo – Recomendó seriamente el hada.

-Algo anda mal Soff puedo sentirlo y tú sabes que mis presentimientos nunca se equivocan.

Y confirmando el presentimiento de la chica se escuchó una explosión no muy lejos de donde ellas estaban y en el cielo se podía ver una nube como si fuese humo pero de un color purpura, al observar aquello la cara de preocupación en la joven aumento a un 100% y miro con verdadero terror hacia el hada.

-Por dios Soff esa es la magia de mi madre – Su tono era de total preocupación eso se podía distinguir a leguas – Y esa explosión viene de Granny's estoy segura.

-Tranquilízate – Le pidió el hada a una intranquila y preocupada chica – Sera mejor que vayamos a ver qué está pasando allá ahora mismo… Porque ciertamente esa si es su magia.

La pequeña hada entro nuevamente al cuerpo de la chica y sin tiempo que perder y corriendo se dirigió hacia Granny's tenía que saber que estaba pasando y si esa explosión tenía algo que ver con la llegada de ella a ese tiempo.


	4. capitulo 3

Cuando aquel fuerte mago estaba por lanzar aquella energía tan poderosa acumulada en la palma de su mano, apareció un joven moreno, mucho más moreno que Regina, cabello negro, ojos color verde-amarillos muy raros y de una estatura inferior a la del otro hombre ya que este media aproximadamente 1.70 y se podía observar que era mucho más joven que el otro tendría como unos 19 años de edad.

-Peroooo que rayos Tayler acaso quieres morir?? – Le dijo Alexander mientras hacía desaparecer aquella gigantesca cantidad de energía de su mano - Porque se supone que me interrumpes cuando estoy a punto de matarlas – Dijo esto señalando hacia las dos mujeres que se encontraban aun agarradas de mano y que ahora tenían una cara de alivio al igual que todos los que se encontraban en Granny's.

-Lo siento Alexander – Logro pronunciar palabra este luego de pasar el susto de casi morir al recibir tal cantidad de magia de aquel mago – Tienes que irte – Le dijo este con un tono que daba a entender lo apremiante de la situación.

-No no no, yo de aquí no me muevo hasta no terminar con la vida de toda esta cuerda de insectos – Respondió con la voz llena de odio.

-Nooo, no entiendes tienes que irte... No hay tiempo que perder – Dijo este mientras se acercaba y tocaba de manera decida el brazo del mago.

-Demonios Tayler por qué tanta urgencia... Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo – Respondió este enojado ahora con el sujeto más pequeño.

-No lo tenemos, tú tienes que irte y cumplir con el plan – Sonando muy muy ansioso – Ella ya viene, debes irte.

Ante esta información la cara del tal Alexander cambio completamente y entendió porque la prisa de su compañero porque este se fuera. Todos los otros en el restaurante estaban pendientes de la conversación de aquellos dos desconocidos y sobre todo de la nueva información ya que aquel sujeto tan poderoso coloco una cara de miedo que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los presentes cuando el otro sujeto le dijo que "Ella ya venía".

-De acuerdo me iré, pero quiero que me traigas a esas dos zorras – Contesto este cambiando su cara de miedo por una de odio nuevamente mientras con el dedo señalaba tanto a Emma como a Regina.

-Si no hay problema yo las llevo pero ya vete – Dijo este mientras aparecía mágicamente un cofre pequeño el cual coloco en las manos del otro.

El sujeto más alto con aquel pequeño cofre en las manos dio una mirada cargada de odio hacia todos los presentes en Granny's y desapareció para alivio de todos en aquel lugar.

-Bueno me presento ante ustedes – Comenzó a decir el sujeto oscuro que quedo – Yo soy Tayler y no crean que su suerte ha cambiado porque Alexander ya no está – Diciendo esto mientras una sonrisa macabra aparecía en su rostro – Porque si él no los pudo matar yo si lo hare.

Al terminar de hablar un rayo salió de su mano dirigido exactamente en dirección a Emma, Regina que estaba a su lado tomada de la mano con esta reacciono rápidamente colocando una barrera mágica para proteger a La Salvadora pero el resultado fue el mismo que la primera vez que utilizo la barrera, la fuerza mágica de ese rayo era tan grande que ambas salieron volando al estrellarse contra la protección creada por La Reina, se estrellaron nuevamente contra la pared pero en esta ocasión Emma tomo a Regina fuertemente en sus brazos llevándose completamente el golpe al chocar, recibiendo la mayor parte del daño en la cabeza ya que la impacto fuertemente contra esta, debido a ese golpe La Salvadora quedo medio atontada por unos minutos.

-Emmaaaa… Emma reacciona por favor – Le decía Regina mientras tomaba en sus manos la cara de la Sheriff – Emma tienes que reaccionar – Seguía diciéndole esta mientras veía los ojos atontados de la Salvadora.

-Essstoooy…. Bien…. Regina – Le confirmaba la Sheriff en un tono de voz sumamente bajo y de forma no muy clara mientras cerraba y abría los ojos para enfocar mejor ya que veía todo de forma borrosa.

-Por favor piensan que podrán vencerme con ese nivel de magia tan bajo?? – Les dijo aquel malvado joven mientras se acercaba hasta donde se encontraban ellas en el piso – Jajajaja no podrás ni tocarme con esa magia tan básica que posees.

Dijo cuando estuvo a un paso de Regina y tomándola por el cabello de manera brusca la hiso levantarse del suelo, en la cara de esta se dibujó una mueca de dolor pero por orgullo no pronuncio ninguna queja audible.

-Alexander me dijo que las llevara vivas – Comenzó hablar mientras seguía halando los cabellos de Regina – Pero nunca dijo que no podía divertirme un rato con ustedes jajajaja – Dijo esto último mientras sacaba un cuchillo de un compartimiento de su ropa.

En ese preciso instante se escuchó un disparo seguido del ruido metálico del cuchillo al caer al piso, había sido David quien había disparado el arma al ver tan concentrado a Tayler tirando del cabello de Regina, dando el disparo de lleno en el cuchillo por lo cual cayó al piso. Todos los allí presentes voltearon a ver al Príncipe incluso su hija que había logrado sentarse lentamente apoyando su espalda en la pared.

-Suéltala ya mismo – Ordenó el príncipe mientras volvía a cargar la pistola – Suéltala o te aseguro que el próximo ira directamente a tu pecho – Terminó de decir de una forma amenazante.

-Jajajaja no eres más que un insecto asqueroso.

Sin decir una palabra más soltó a Regina y de su mano salió una bola de energía que se estrelló de lleno en David y este salió volando por los aires estrellándose en la pared y cayendo boca abajo. Solo se escuchó un grito desgarrador de Blanca Nieves pronunciando el nombre de su esposo mientras de sus ojos caían lágrimas por montones, Emma que aún no se recuperaba del golpe hiso un intento por levantarse pero fue inútil ya que un mareo provocado por el golpe la volvió a sentar en el piso mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia donde estaba su padre tirado inconsciente y aparentemente muerto según la panorámica que tenía la Sheriff en ese momento, Regina por otra parte estaba arrodillada en el piso mirando hacia donde se encontraba el príncipe sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar ya que su enemigo durante años se había prácticamente sacrificado para que no le hicieran daño a ella, en cuanto a Henry que estaba junto a Mary en esos momentos se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo hacía donde estaba su abuelo para ayudarlo.

-Ahora siii… Aja en que estábamos – Dijo este de forma malvada mientras enfocaba su mirada en Regina que estaba arrodillada a su lado – Aaaa siiii ya recordé donde habíamos quedado – Decía mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro y se agachaba tomando el cuchillo del piso preparándose para tomar nuevamente de los cabellos a La Reina.

-Ponle una sola mano encima y te juro que de ti no quedará ni el polvo – Se escuchó una voz detrás de aquel sujeto, una voz que de solo escuchar el tono con el que pronuncio esas palabras mataría del susto a cualquiera.

Al escuchar aquella voz Tayler paro lo que intentaba hacer colocando una cara de miedo porque sabía muy bien a quien pertenecía esa voz, la mirada de todos incluso la de Henry que se encontraba con su abuelo se dirigió hacia la dueña de aquella voz dejando ver a una chica alta de 1.75 de altura aproximadamente pero a la vista bastante joven se diría que de unos 17 años de edad, con cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, este era completamente liso y de un color cenizo, Su piel era blanca, con ojos de color miel, conflexión atlética y labios tan rojos como una manzana, a la vista era una chica hermosísima.

-Pero miren quien se ha unido a nuestra pequeña fiestecita – Comenzó a decir nuevamente Tayler recobrando su compostura y su tono de voz malvado – Bienvenida…. a ti también te estaba esperando PRINCESA – Diciendo esto mientras se daba la vuelta con una cara y una sonrisa tenebrosa.

La cara de aquella chica al ver de quien se trataba era de total asombro y también de dolor, incluso unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas al comprobar que se trataba de él. Regina aprovecho ese momento de descuido para de manera muy cuidadosa dirigirse hasta donde se encontraba Emma recostada a la pared y al verla la preocupación la embargo completamente ya que sus cabellos amarillos como el oro ya no se veían precisamente de ese color, de hecho estaban rojos al estar cubiertos en gran parte por la sangre que salía de aquel golpe que se llevó por protegerla.

-Ooohh por Dioss Emma – Pronuncio Regina de forma baja al llegar al lado de esta – Has perdido mucha sangre… Necesito detenerla – Dijo esta mientras acercaba sus manos al inicio de la playera negra que llevaba la Sheriff y comenzaba a subirla confirmando sus sospechas de que Emma siempre tenía una franelilla bajo la playera – Levanta los brazos – No muy segura de aquello pero sabiendo que necesitaba ayuda la Sheriff hiso lo que Regina le pedía y levanto sus brazos permitiendo así que la prenda saliera, La Reina la hiso una bola la cual coloco sobre la cortada que tenía en la cabeza Emma apretando fuertemente con el fin de detener toda la sangre que salía de allí, en cuanto a la Sheriff esta hiso una mueca de dolor y un pequeño y silencioso "Haaayyy" escapo de sus labios.

-Tay pero qué demonios estás haciendo?? – Pregunto la joven cuando logro salir de su asombro inicial.

-Que no es obvio – Respondió este mientras abría sus brazos y veía a todos lados dando a demostrar el desastre que había hecho dentro de Granny's.

-Pero porque?? – Aquella joven no salía de su asombro al ver todo el desastre que había dentro.

-Jaaa… y todavía preguntas por qué? – Con total odio, rencor y dolor en la voz – Por tu culpa murio... Y ahora are todo lo posible por cambiar eso - Dijo esto último mientras le indicaba con los dedos que viera a las personas que estaban dentro de Granny's, ella se tomó el tiempo por primera vez desde que entro para ver quienes estaban allí quedando atónita por lo que veía, comenzando por Blanca nieves vuelta un mar de lágrimas con el pequeño Neal en brazos refugiada bajo una mesa, siguió la dirección hacía la que veía esta y logro observar al Príncipe David tirado en el piso con la cabeza puesta sobre las piernas de un Henry con los ojos llenos de lágrimas viendo a su abuelo, luego dirigió su mirada hacía la pared donde se encontraban Emma y Regina y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar nuevamente por sus ojos al ver a las dos mujeres en ese estado aunque la que estaba peor era Emma a la que le rodaba la sangre por los lados de la cara, también volteo hacia la barra y logro observar a Ruby y a la Abuelita que se encontraban bien pero en sus ojos se lograba ver el miedo que las embargaba en esos momentos. Luego de ver todo aquel desastre que había provocado la persona a la que ella consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos, lo miro con tanto odio y seco el rastro de lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro y él al observarla instintivamente dio dos pasos hacía tras sin despegar ni por un segundo su mirada de ella.

-Que vas hacer PRINCESA?? – Le pregunto el – Vas a matarme?? – Le dijo sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

Ella no respondió nada lo miro con mucho mas odio que las otras veces y una ráfaga de magia color lila la cubrió por completo de pies a cabeza, comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Tayler parado y este se quedó como una estatua petrificado por el miedo mientras ella se acercaba, pero ella no hiso nada solo siguió caminando de largo dándole la espalda y solo se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a Blanca y su pequeño hijo.

-Necesito que me des tu mano por favor – Dijo esta cuando estuvo a su lado cambiando por completo la mirada de odio que tenía hace algunos minutos.

-Quien eres tú?? – Pregunto esta tratando de detener sus lágrimas que no paraban de caer de su ojos.

-Eso ahora no importa – Colocando una sonrisa en su rostro – Yo los mantendré a salvo a todos pero necesito que confíes en mi para eso – Con un tono amigable pero seguro – Ahora por favor toma mi mano.

Blanca observo aquella chica vio aquella magia tan fuerte y bella que la envolvía en ese momento y luego la miro directamente a los ojos detectando la mirada pura que ella tenía dándose cuenta que decía la verdad en todo momento y luego dirigió su mirada a la mano que aquella chica le estaba ofreciendo y sin decir nada más extendió la suya para tomarla apretándola fuerte.

-Gracias – Fue la respuesta de ella con una sonrisa sincera – Ahora toma aire y no te sueltes.

Blanca no entendía porque le dijo aquello pero así lo hiso agarro una bocanada de aire grande y en lo que termino de hacerlo sintió como aquella magia la envolvía a ella también de un momento a otro sintió un pequeño mareo y cuando abrió sus ojos se encontraban justo al lado de su esposo y de su nieto Henry, sin pensarlo dos veces soltó la mano de aquella chica y se arrastró rápidamente hasta estar al lado de su esposo y nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas mientras con su mano daba cariño a la mejilla de este.

-Tuuu…. tu puedes ayudarlo verdad?? – Dijo con voz desesperada y ahogada en un mar de lágrimas mientras miraba a la chica.

Ella se acercó al cuerpo del hombre tirado en el suelo colocándose en cuclillas y coloco sus dedos en su cuello para saber si aún tenía pulso dándose cuenta que si estaba vivo aunque su pulso era muy débil, volteo a mirar a una Blanca Nieves desesperada a su lado y le hiso seña con la cabeza de forma positiva a lo que Nieves dio un suspiro de alivio bastante audible. De las manos de la chica salió una ráfaga de magia que cubrió por completo el cuerpo de David y luego se levantó.

-El estará bien – Le dijo con una media sonrisa en la cara – Eso lo mantendrá vivo hasta que los coloque a salvo y pueda curarlo – Como respuesta recibió un GRACIAS sincero de parte de Blanca y también de Henry – Ahora por favor tómense las manos y no se suelten – Les dijo y así lo hicieron Mary tomo la mano de su esposo y Henry tomo la otra mano de este – Tomen aire.

Luego paso exactamente lo mismo que hace unos momentos desaparecieron en una nube color lila y cuando Blanca y Henry abrieron sus ojos estaban justo al lado de Emma y Regina, Henry rápidamente soltó la mano de su abuelo y se lanzó abrazar a su madre adoptiva que seguía sosteniendo la camisa en la cabeza de la Sheriff para detener la sangre que seguía saliendo de la herida abierta.

-Mamaaa – Dijo Henry abrazándola – Estas bien?? – Pregunto mientras se separaba solo un poco para observar bien el estado en el cual se encontraba su madre.

-Mi amor – Dijo esta al percatarse de la presencia de Henry – tranquilo no llores yo estoy bien – Comenzó diciendo para calmar a un muy asustado Henry mientras con su mano libre lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Maaa… cómo estás?? – dijo luego dirigiéndose hacia el lado izquierdo de Emma y abrazándola con cuidado para no lastimarla más.

-Tranquilo chico... Estaré bien – Dijo Emma tan bajo que parecería un susurro, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba casi que apunto de desmayarse por la pérdida de sangre.

-Puedes ayudar a mi hija?? – Pregunto Mary mirando a la joven que estaba parada a su lado – Harías lo mismo que le hiciste a David??.

La chica en ese momento volteo a ver a la mujer de cabello corto, luego miro en dirección hacia donde se encontraban las dos mujeres con Henry a un lado enfocando su vista a la gran pérdida de sangre de Emma en ese momento, luego vio nuevamente a Blanca y le hiso una señal negativa con la cabeza y de los ojos de Mary comenzaron a brotar nuevas lágrimas.

-Pero por qué?? – Decía esta mientras de sus ojos bajaban lágrimas – Tu magia puede salvarla porque no quieres salvarla – Le reprochó a la chica.

-Tranquila – Le dijo esta mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa para tratar de calmar aquella mujer que tan bien conocía aunque ella no lo supiera – No necesito magia para ayudarla – Dijo mientras cerraba su mano formando un puño y este se iluminaba y al abrirlo nuevamente en su palma había una pastilla roja, caminó hasta colocarse frente a Regina y le tendió aquella pequeña pastilla – Has que la mastique, no sabe a caramelo precisamente pero si lo hace estará bien.

Una desconfiada Reina tomó la pastilla en su mano y observo detenidamente para tratar de reconocer de qué se trataba porque nunca había visto algo igual y se estaba preguntando en que ayudaría a Emma una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza porque eso era lo que parecía a la vista de Regina.

-Como se supone que ayudará esto a la Señorita Swan?? – Pregunto en un tono desconfiado pero con la firmeza de siempre Regina.

-Con que ahora soy de nuevo la Señorita Swan heee?? – Dijo Emma en tono bajo aun con los ojos cerrados y con una media sonrisa en la cara. Regina al escuchar su voz y al procesar lo que esta había dicho se le dibujo una media sonrisa también en la cara al darse cuenta que ni mal herida Emma dejaba de decir estupideces.

-Señorita Swan usted no se caya ni muriéndose desangrada por lo visto – Respondió está en un tono autoritario pero dando a entender que estaba siguiendo el juego de ella – En fin... Dígame en que ayuda esto A LA SEÑORITA SWAN?? – Pregunto con un tono de orgullo al remarcar las últimas palabras para que Emma pudiera escuchar mejor, por su parte a Emma solo se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa en la cara ante aquello.

-No puedo decirles que es si eso es lo que preguntas – Dijo la chica luego de ver interactuar a las dos mujeres y de que una sonrisa que no fue pasada por alto por Henry apareciera en su rostro por un momento antes de desaparecer y seguir con su rostro calmado nuevamente – Solo tienen que saber que si Emma la toma la ayudara con su pérdida de sangre.

Regina dudo unos momentos de las palabras de aquella chica, no estaba muy segura de darle aquella pastilla a Emma en su mente le daba miedo que aquello no ayudara si no que empeorara a la Sheriff pero luego pensó que si las quisiera muertas ya lo estarían además aquella chica había ayudado a Blanca Nieves y también a David, además de rescatarla a ella al aparecer de ese modo en Granny's así que la miro a los ojos y pudo ver que no había maldad en ellos y ella era buenísima reconociendo la maldad en los ojos de las demás personas porque había vivido por muchos años con maldad en sus propios ojos, dio un largo suspiro y acerco aquella pastilla a la boca de Emma diciéndole de manera suave que la masticara, Emma así lo hiso y luego de eso logro abrir los ojos y ya no se veía como antes apunto de desmayarse, en la cara de todos se pintó una sonrisa de alivió en ese instante.

-Ya puedes quitarle eso de la cabeza – Le dijo la chica a Regina mientras con su dedo señalaba la camiseta empapada en sangre – La pastilla ayudara a parar la hemorragia – Recalcó esta al ver la cara que le coloco la Reina – No dejes que se levante será mejor que todos se queden juntos detrás de mí ok – Les dijo a lo que todos asintieron de manera positiva incluso Regina que entendía que la batalla se acercaba y ella no podía hacer mucho ante esos niveles tan altos de magia que poseían esos dos.

-Ya terminaste de jugar a la enfermera con todos ellos – Le gritó desde la mitad del restaurante aquel chico llamado Tayler – De nada te servirá curarlos porque en menos de 5 minutos todos estarán muertos – Volvió a gritar este de manera amenazadora pero la chica seguía con la mirada puesta en Emma, Regina y todos los demás que estaban refugiados detrás de ella – Incluyéndola a usted PRINCESA.

-No tenemos por qué hacer esto Tayler – Respondió la chica mientras bajaba su mirada y la enfocaba en el piso aun dándole la espalda al chico – No quiero hacerte daño.

-Jajajajaja… TUUU hacerme daño a mí?? – Dijo este mientras se reía de forma maniaca – Aquí las cosas son muy distintas – Le dijo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a destellar de un color verde oscuro casi parecido al negro – Porque crees que te trajimos aquí?? – Le preguntó este en un tono burlón ganándose la atención de la chica que levantó la mirada pero sin voltear a verlo – Lo hicimos porque aquí todo es diferente... Descubrimos que en este lugar tu poder y el mío son casi iguales así que no me vencerás tan fácilmente.

Ante aquella información la chica coloco una cara de desconcierto y de asombro ante lo que acababa de escuchar y apretó sus puños fuertemente tanto que los nudillos se le colocaron blancos por la presión que ejercía simplemente no podía creer como todo eso estaba ocurriendo no lograba entender como uno de sus mejores amigos la había traicionado de esa manera, lastimando a las personas que son importantes para ella y traicionando la amistad que tenían entre ellos.

-Somos igual de fuertes – Comenzó a decir aquel chico – Igual de rápidos – Siguió diciendo mientras su cara parecía la de un loco psicópata – Igual de poderosos… No podrás conmigo – Dijo mientras formaba una bola de energía en la palma de la mano.

-Siii… puede que tengas razón – Respondió aquella chica luego de un momento de silencio – Puede que nuestras magias aquí sean igual de fuertes – Confirmó esta a lo que todos en Granny's estaban atentos – Pero tu lastimaste personas inocentes – Siguió la chica mientras su mirada se paseaba por las caras de aquellas personas que tenía frente a ella enfocándose mucho más en Regina – Y ahora vas a pagar por eso – Dijo mientras su mirada se transformaba en una de furia completamente – Porque créeme... Tu no estas ni la mitad de enojado que yo.

Cuando dijo esto Blanca, Regina, Emma y Henry se quedaron sin habla estaban asombrados ya que la energía de color lila que envolvía su cuerpo ahora no era precisamente de ese color, su cuerpo ahora desprendía pura energía negra y aterradora, sus ojos que eran de color miel se colocaron de color negro también en cuestión de segundos y a través de ellos se podía ver todo el odio que sentía en esos momentos por aquel sujeto. Extendió su brazo derecho y lo deslizó de abajo hacia arriba y una pared transparente apareció frente a Henry y todos los demás al parecer era un escudo, una protección para ellos los miro y les dio una sonrisa.

-Por fin la PRINCESITA decidió pelear – Diciendo esto con su ya acostumbrada sonrisa – Que te parece si hacemos esto más simple.

El cuerpo de aquel mago comenzó a desprender una energía mágica abrumadora, Regina no podía quitar su cara de asombro ya que jamás se hubiese imaginado que existiera un ser mágico con tal cantidad de poder, sencillamente era ridículo todo aquello.

-Que quieres decir con más simple Tayler? – Pregunto la chica y en su cara la única emoción que se podía ver claramente era el odio.

-Muy fácil MAGESTAD – dijo esto sonriendo de manera maliciosa mientras bajaba su mirada a su mano y todos los allí presentes hicieron lo mismo para quedar asombrados ya que toda la magia que rodeaba su cuerpo ahora solo estaba cubriendo por completo su brazo desde la punta de los dedos hasta su codo formando una especie de espada – Usaremos nuestras técnicas más poderosas y veremos quién sobrevive al final – Sus ojos se volvieron a enfocar en los de la chica mostrando una mirada fría.

-Si piensas que voy a caer en tu jueguito estas mal Tay – Dijo ella mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa – No quiero matarte, ni siquiera quiero lastimarte... te voy a capturar y te llevare ante las autoridades mágicas para que ellos decidan que hacer contigo.

-Y tú de verdad piensas que me dejare capturar así tan fácilmente jajajaja prefiero morir que ser juzgado por ellos – Dijo casi escupiendo las últimas palabras – Además no te estoy dando opción, si esquivas mi ataque todos aquellos a los que estas protegiendo morirán – Dijo esto mientras señalaba con su mano a las personas detrás de la chica – Y si me enfrentas uno de los dos terminara muerto.

Ante tal comentario del mago la chica volteo su rostro para mirar a las personas detrás de ella, todo el enojo y odio volvió a embriagarla al ver a David tendido en el piso y vivo solamente por el hechizo que lanzo a su cuerpo, justo a su lado estaba una Blanca Nieves con los ojos inundados en lágrimas mirando a su esposo y sosteniendo fuertemente al pequeño Neal contra su pecho, vio a Emma sentada con su cabeza apoyada en la pared y sus cabellos antes amarrillos cubiertos de rojo por toda la sangre que había perdido, siguió su recorrido mirando a un Henry en pánico abrazado a Emma y finalmente sus ojos se posaron en aquella mujer que para ella significaba tanto y en esos momentos estaba golpeada, fue en ese momento que su cólera llego a niveles impensados; de su cuerpo comenzó a salir más y más magia de color negro envolviendo completamente su brazo derecho desde las punta de sus dedos hasta la mitad del antebrazo, a diferencia de Tayler su magia no se transformó en una espada de hecho solo se aglomero en su brazo formando pequeños rayos que salían de tan poderoso hechizo, de esta manera se podía apreciar como una nube cargada de rayos con necesidad de soltarlos.

-Maldita PRINCESA te dije que usaríamos nuestras técnicas más poderosas y sales con eso – El mago parecía fuera de sus cabales y gritaba como loco a la chica.

-Esto será más que suficiente para derrotarte – Volteando completamente para quedar frente al chico, cambiando su posición por una muy parecida a cuando se piensa salir corriendo y sosteniendo más arriba de codo el brazo donde tenía aglomerada la magia negra con su brazo libre.

Dicho esto salió corriendo en dirección al mago aun sosteniendo su brazo, el mago al ver a la chica correr hacia ella se colocó en una posición de ataque abriendo un poco sus piernas y colocando un pie ligeramente por detrás del otro, también llevando su mano derecha donde se encontraba la magia en forma de espada un poco más atrás y abajo, en la misma posición que se colocaría un peleador de boxeo. Cuando ambas magias chocaron hubo una muy fuerte explosión dentro del restaurant y una nube de humo negro y verde oscuro flotando por todas partes, fue tan fuerte el encuentro de las dos magias que toda la parte delantera del restaurant Granny's simplemente se convirtió en polvo. Regina instintivamente abrazo a Emma y a Henry de manera protectora, lo mismo hiso Blanca Nieves con David y su pequeño bebe, en cuanto a Ruby y Granny pues ellas simplemente se refugiaron detrás de la barra del restaurant. Cuando el humo se disipo un poco se pudo observar mejor el desastre que ocasiono la explosión, sillas y mesas convertidas en simples astillas, donde estaba la puerta de entrada ya ni siquiera había pared, cables de electricidad guindaban por todos lados y lo más importante de todo, se pudo observar la figura de una chica en pie casi a la entrada del restaurant y la figura de un chico tirado en el pavimento de la carretera boca abajo aparentemente muerto.


	5. Capitulo 4

Antes de comenzar este nuevo capitulo queria comentarles que no tengo un dia fijo en el cual montar los capitulos pues dependo mucho del tiempo libre que tengo luego del trabajo y es algo complicado equilibrar el trabajo con la escritura... Aprovecho tambien para pedirles su opinion sobre esta historia ya que al principio estaba muy dudosa de si publicarla... Me gustaria leer que tal sienten la historia hasta ahora.

Bueno ahora si, disfruten de este nuevo capitulo

O_

-Henry mi amor estas bien?? – Pregunto la morena al separarse del cuerpo de la Salvadora y viendo a su hijo – Tienes alguna herida??

-No mama tranquila yo estoy bien – Dijo el chico mirando hacia donde se encontraba parada aquella chica de espalda a el – Solo tengo algunos golpecitos pero nada grave.

-Y usted Señorita Swan como sigue?? – Pregunto está mirando a una Emma que tenía sus ojos cerrados y tenía su cabeza aun recostada en la pared – Veo que la pastilla que le dio aquella extraña funciono – Dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la barbilla de la rubia y la otra en la parte lateral de su cabeza para observar mejor la herida – La sangre dejo de salir – Diciendo esto último quito sus manos de Emma y la miro a la cara ya que la rubia aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Me duele horrible la cabeza Regina – Dijo esta mientras abría sus ojos lentamente – Pero es bueno saber que no me moriré desangrada por una herida en la cabeza supongo – Dándole una sonrisa un poco débil a la Reina.

Henry que estaba cerca logro ver perfectamente la interacción entre sus dos madres y aunque aún no era como antes estaba feliz ya que por lo menos se hablaban, aparto la mirada de ellas para mirar a la chica que aún seguía parada en el mismo lugar, la observo un instante tratando de descifrar quien sería aquella chica que los protegió pero su concentración en estudiarla se vio interrumpida cuando ella pronuncio un quejido de dolor y cayó al suelo de rodillas colocando la mano izquierda en el suelo como apoyo, mientras con su mano derecha sostenía su costado izquierdo. Sin pensarlo Henry se levantó y corrió hacia donde se encontraba aquella chica en el piso sin prestarle atención a la voz de su madre cuando lo llamaba y repetía su nombre una y otra vez.

-Déjalo Regina – Dijo Emma en voz baja mientras sostenía el brazo de la morena ya que esta estaba levantándose para ir por Henry – Si nos quisiera hacer daño no nos habría protegido como lo hiso – Mientras le hablaba la miraba de forma intensa a los ojos - El estará bien – Finalizo está dándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, Regina le devolvió la sonrisa no muy convencida de lo que dijo La Salvadora así que volteo su mirada hacia donde se encontraba su hijo justo al lado de aquella chica.

-Estas bien?? – Pregunto Henry al llegar donde se encontraba la chica en el piso y se agacho a su lado.

Ella al escuchar su voz se sentó en el suelo aun con su mano derecha deteniendo su costado izquierdo y volteo a ver a Henry que estaba con una cara de preocupación al mirar la mano ensangrentada con la que la chica sostenía su costado, ella siguió la dirección que llevaba la mirada del chico deteniéndose en su mano, así que separo su mano derecha de su cuerpo y la miro llena de sangre y luego a Henry.

-Si lo preguntas por esto – Dijo ella mientras alzaba su mano llena de sangre y el asentía afirmativamente – Pues duele pero estaré bien – Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos y dándole al chico una sonrisa, luego con su mano izquierda hiso aparecer una pastilla igual a la que le dio a Regina para que se la hiciera masticar a Emma y parara la hemorragia, se la metió a la boca masticándola y luego tragándola, Henry mientras tanto miro por encima de su hombro a donde se encontraba aquella figura masculina acostada de cara al pavimento.

-Está muerto?? – Pregunto este señalando al sujeto.

Ante la pregunta de Henry la chica levanto la mirada que hasta entonces estaba en su cuerpo examinando que la sangre que salía de su costado hubiese parado y miro en dirección hacia donde apuntaba el chico.

-No – Dijo está negando con la cabeza y desviando su mirada de aquel hombre para mirar a Henry a los ojos – Ese ataque ha de haberlo herido bastante pero no está muerto – Le decía la chica mientras lo miraba, sentada en el piso dobló sus rodillas para poder apoyar sus brazos y esto provocó una mueca de dolor por moverse – Disminuí mi magia cuando nuestros poderes chocaron para no matarlo y por eso recibí está herida.

Todos estaban pendientes de lo que aquella chica hasta ahora desconocida para ellos pero que los había salvado hablaba con Henry. Ruby y la Abuelita se habían acercado hasta donde se encontraban Emma y los demás.

-Y que pasara con el entonces?? – Pregunto el chico mientras miraba nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba ese sujeto – No se ve muy bien, si no es curado pronto creo que va a morir – Termino de decir mirándola nuevamente a la cara.

-Supongo que tienes razón – Respondió la chica mientras miraba a Tayler en el piso – Si no lo curo pronto va a morir – Dijo esto mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto con su boca – Imagino que tendré que llevarlo conmigo.

Diciendo esto último se levantó lentamente mientras hacía muecas por el intenso dolor que sentía en sus costillas, Henry al mirarla hiso lo mismo y todos los que se encontraban en Granny's no quitaban su vista de aquella chica, ella camino lentamente hasta situarse justo al lado de aquel hombre y lo miraba con cara de tristeza, extendió la palma de su mano derecha al cielo y en ella apareció una esfera transparente, paso su mano izquierda sobre la parte superior de la esfera y un humo de color blanco comenzó a verse dentro hasta que toda ella quedo de color blanco, poco a poco aquel humo blanco fue saliendo y cubriendo completamente el cuerpo de Tayler hasta no poder verlo, luego de aquello el humo fue volviendo a la esfera y donde se encontraba el cuerpo de aquel hombre ya solo quedaban pequeños rastro de sangre, con un movimiento de manos desapareció la esfera y se encamino hacia donde se encontraba Henry deteniéndose justo a su lado.

-Dentro de esa esfera lograra recuperarse – Le explico a Henry al ver la cara de confusión que este tenía – Y no podrá escaparse.

Le dio una sonrisa a Henry y este se la devolvió, luego siguió su camino hasta estar frente a las demás personas dentro del local.

-Disculpen el desastre dentro del restaurant – Dijo alternando su mirada entre Granny que se encontraba al lado de Blanca Nieves, y Ruby que estaba al lado izquierdo de Emma – Arreglare el restaurant pero no será hoy – Prosiguió esta con su disculpa – Hoy he usado demasiada magia y me temo que arreglarlo acabaría con mis reservas.

-No te preocupes – Dijo Granny mientras se levantaba del piso con un poco de esfuerzo para colocar la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica y dándole una cálida sonrisa – Nos salvaste a todos hoy…. Y debes estar muy cansada – La abuelita retiro su mano de la cara de la chica y trato de examinar su costado ganándose un "eso duele" de la chica – También tienes que curar esas heridas – Finalizo Granny dejando de tocar las heridas de la chica.

-Vendré y arreglare su local lo prometo – Respondió la chica mientras le daba una sonrisa – Ahora necesito sacarlos a ustedes de aquí – Dijo mirando a las personas que estaban en el suelo justo frente a ella – No tengo idea de si enviaran a alguien más a terminar lo que Tayler no pudo hacer – Al decir esto la cara de todos los que estaban frente a ella se convirtió en una de miedo a excepción de Regina que fue de pura ira.

-Por tu culpa nos quieren matar – Dijo la morena colocándose de pie frente a la chica y en un tono de voz alto que recordaba perfectamente sus días como Reina Malvada – Y te ordeno ya mismo que nos digas quien eres – Todas las miradas en la sala se dirigieron a esas dos mujeres que se veían con miradas fuertes la una a la otra.

-Les explicare todo lo que quieran lo prometo – Respondió la chica mirando primeramente a Regina ya que estaba justo frente a ella de pie, y luego a las demás personas que se encontraban allí – Pero este no es lugar para hablar de eso – Volvió su mirada a la morena – Si hay más de ellos podrían rastrear mi magia hasta aquí y venir a terminar el trabajo – Se notaba preocupación en su voz – No tengo suficiente magia para otra pelea.

Al ver la mirada preocupada que esa chica le estaba dando y volteando a ver a su "familia" malherida entendió que lo mejor en ese momento era colocarse a salvo, además entendía perfectamente lo que la joven le estaba diciendo ya que la cantidad de magia utilizada por aquella chica en la pelea fue tanta que Regina se preguntaba cómo era que seguía de pie, así que simplemente suspiro y asintió con la cabeza de forma afirmativa hacia aquella chica de la cual aún no sabía ni su nombre.

-Entiendo que tenemos que salir de aquí – Acepto Regina – Pero en lo que estemos seguros tú tienes muchas preguntas que contestar – Diciendo esto con voz dura dando a entender que no se libraría de su interrogatorio.

-Me parece bien – Respondió esta mientras le daba una media sonrisa a Regina – Necesito que todos se tomen de las manos para transportarlos – Y todos a excepción de Ruby y la Abuelita hicieron lo que la chica les pidió – Muy bien ahora tomen aire y por favor sujétense fuerte.

Tomó la mano de Regina para terminar de formar la cadena que les permitiría transportarlos a todos a un lugar seguro, al sentir la mano de aquella chica apretando la suya Regina comenzó a sentir algo que no sabría cómo explicar, su magia parecía reconocer la magia de esa desconocida, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho la voz de la chica diciendo "aquí vamos" y dicho aquello sintió como su cuerpo fue cubierto por la magia para luego sentir como si flotara, en un punto todos llegaron a cerrar los ojos y cuando los volvieron abrir estaban en un lugar conocido por todos ellos, en especial por Regina, Henry y hasta por Emma, al mirar a sus alrededores se percataron que estaban nada más y nada menos que en la hermosa mansión blanca de la Alcaldesa de Storybook.

-Mi casa?? – Pregunto Regina con cara de incredulidad mientras miraba a todos lados – Nos están buscando para matarnos y se te ocurre escondernos en el lugar más obvio de todos?? – Mirando directamente a los ojos de aquella chica y quedando sorprendida al igual que todos allí ya que los ojos de la joven que hace unos momentos estaban tan negros como el petróleo volvieron a estar de color miel como al inicio.

-Aquí estaremos bien – Dijo mientras se sentaba en el enorme sofá blanco de la Alcaldesa mientras la miraba directamente a ella – Sé que esta casa está resguardada por protección mágica y nadie entra aquí sin que tú lo sepas o me equivoco??.

-Estas en lo cierto querida – Respondió con cara de fastidio, a la morena no le gustaba nada que aquella chica conociera tanto de ella mientras ella aun no sabía ni su nombre – Pero déjame decirte que al parecer la barrera no es lo suficientemente fuerte ya que te permitió pasar sin ningún problema – Admitió Regina mientras todos en la sala estaban atentos a la conversación de ellas dos.

-Ya tenía contemplado ese pequeño detalle – La joven dijo dándoles una sonrisa cansada a todo el grupo frente a ella – Aumentare el poder de la barrera y ni siquiera el propio Zeus lograra traspasarla – Terminó de decir la chica con la misma sonrisa.

-Déjame decirte querida que no te veo en condiciones de hacer un hechizo de ese nivel – Le dijo Regina con voz de superioridad – Has gastado tanta energía que ni siquiera puedes colocarte en pie – Diciendo esto último mientras la señalaba sentada en el sofá.

Al escuchar las palabras de Regina en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa y de esta comenzó a salir una risita divertida lo que causo que todos en la sala colocaran cara de interrogación al no entender que era tan gracioso para ella, por su parte la chica aun riendo se colocó de pie muy despacio.

-Si es cierto todo eso que dices – Dijo sin dejar de reír – La verdad esa batalla me dejo hecha polvo – Decía mientras pasaba su mano derecha por su cabello – Creo que solo me queda energía para un hechizo básico y llegare a mi limite.

-Y entonces como se supone que reforzaras la barrera mágica que rodea la casa?? – Pregunto Henry mientras se levantaba del piso en donde se encontraba junto a Emma y se colocaba al lado de su madre adoptiva – No sé mucho de magia pero estoy seguro que necesitaras mucha para reforzar el hechizo o me equivoco?? – Dijo finalmente Henry mientras veía a la chica directamente.

-Eres un chico muy listo Henry – Dijo está mirando a su hermano a los ojos y brindándole una sonrisa – Como dije solo me queda energía para un hechizo básico – La chica explicaba a todos los presentes en la sala – Usare esa energía para curar completamente la herida de Emma – Decía mientras señalaba a la rubia, todos en la sala voltearon a ver a una Salvadora con cara de confusión la misma que tenían todos al no entender el porqué de la decisión de la chica – Luego de hacer eso Emma me ayudara a fortalecer la barrera – Termino por decir cuando las miradas se posaron nuevamente sobre ella.

-Oyeeee… esperaaa, espera chica – Decía La Sheriff mientras se recostaba bien de la pared para ver mejor a la joven – Lamento decirte que yo no seré de mucha ayuda en todo eso de volver fuerte la barrera – Dijo haciendo unas muecas algo exageradas con la boca – No se controlar para nada mi magia – Explico a la joven sin apartar los ojos de ella – Creo que será mejor que cures a Regina que ella si es toda una experta en todo lo que tiene que ver con magia.

-No me serviría de nada curar a Regina ya que su reserva mágica está agotada – Le decía esto a Emma mientras que La Reina colocaba una cara de enojo y se cruzaba de brazos – Si ella usa su magia en las condiciones que se encuentra ahora lo más probable es que ella muera – La Salvadora en ese preciso momento coloco una cara de pánico y con sus ojos trato de localizar los de Regina pero no obtuvo resultado ya que ella le huía a su mirada – Tu en cambio no has usado tu magia así que me ayudaras con la protección – Termino de decir mirando a Emma que seguía con sus ojos fijos en la morena.

-Que quiere decir eso de que si usas magia morirás Regina?? – Pregunto con voz preocupada Emma sin apartar la vista de ella, aunque la morena ni se preocupaba por devolverle la mirada – Regina te estoy hablando podrías mirarme y explicarme cómo es eso de que morirías?? – Le pregunto en un tono de voz mucho más alto que el anterior y obteniendo el resultado que quería ya que la morena dirigió su mirada a ella.

-No moriré Señorita Swan… No tiene tan buena suerte – Dijo Regina con cara de fastidio hacia Emma – Solo agote una de mis dos reservas eso es todo.

-Que quieres decir con eso de "una de tus dos reservas"? …. No estoy entendiendo nada – Pregunto Emma con cara de confusión, Henry y Blanca tampoco entendían a que se referían Regina y esa chica al hablar de reservas mágicas así que estaban muy atentos a la conversación – Quieres explicarme eso?? – Pregunto sin apartar sus ojos de los de la morena

-Si quieres yo puedo explicárselo?? – Hablo la chica mirando a Regina, ganando como respuesta solo un movimiento afirmativo de parte de esta y en ese momento todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella – Los seres mágicos como tú y Regina poseen 2 reservas de energía que les permiten hacer magia y permanecer vivos – Comenzó a explicar mirando directamente a Emma y notando la mirada concentrada de todos en ella – Esas Reservas son la mágica y la vital – Enumero con sus dedos – Cuando se agota tu reserva mágica lo más razonable es no realizar ningún hechizo por más básico que sea ya que al hacerlo se podría agotar tu reserva vital si no conoces los límites de esta y como consecuencia morirías.

-Ok ya entendí...… Y tu Regina ni se te ocurra hacer ningún hechizo estando así – Dijo esto viendo a la morena con voz de reproche y ganándose que ella solo colocara sus ojos en blanco y diera un suspiro – Ahora que me explicaste eso de las reservas y todo ese rollo podrías explicarme como se supone que te ayudare con la barrera cuando no se ni aparecer un café con mi magia – Pregunto Emma a la chica con una mueca en la cara.

-Tranquila no tendrás que hacer nada – Respondió ella con una risita por el comentario de la rubia – Yo hare el hechizo tu solo me tomaras de la mano para canalizar tu magia en mi cuerpo y poder fortalecer la barrera – Le explico a la rubia al ver la cara que había colocado esta.

-Entonces solo tomaras la magia suficiente para aumentar el poder de la barrera?? - Pregunto una no muy convencida Emma.

-Exacto…. No pudiste haberlo dicho mejor – Dijo esta mientras lentamente se iba acercando a una Salvadora que se encontraba sentada en el piso y recostada de la pared, cuando estuvo cerca de ella se agacho para estar cerca de la Sheriff aunque por aquel movimiento que hiso sus costillas lastimadas se resintieron por lo cual de su boca salió un sonido de dolor y luego un suspiro mientras que colocaba su mano derecha apretando con cuidado su costado izquierdo y bajando su cabeza para mirar la zona afectada.

-Te encuentras bien?? – Emma al ver aquella muestra de dolor por parte de la chica no dudo en preguntar, y al parecer no era la única preocupada porque Henry estaba mirando a la chica y en su mirada se podía apreciar que estaba atento a las reacciones de la joven, lo mismo pasaba con Blanca que se había quedado todo ese tiempo sin pronunciar palabra al lado de su esposo pero que estaba atenta a todo lo que hablaban y aunque un poco más disimuladamente la Ex Reina Malvada también mostraba interés por aquella muchacha y es que desde que sus ojos cambiaron a color negro durante la batalla en Grannys ella había sentido algo muy raro dentro de ella lo cual no podría explicar y lo volvió a sentir cuando tomo su mano y enseguida su magia reconoció la de aquella chica que ahora estaba doblada frente a Emma y sosteniendo su costado por el dolor.

-Siii…. Estoy bien no hay problema – Ella respiró profundamente antes de responder a la pregunta de Emma y levantar su mirada para verla, la rubia solo hiso una mueca con su boca sabiendo que era una total mentira lo que le había dicho – De verdad no te preocupes estaré bien – Hablo la joven al ver la cara que le había colocado La Sheriff – Ahora curemos eso para poder fortalecer la barrera.

Emma seguía sabiendo que lo que ella le había dicho era una total mentira, podía ver la cara de dolor de la chica cuando esta hacia hasta el menor movimiento, también se daba cuenta de lo cansada que estaba luego de haber utilizado tanta magia peleando con aquel mago y realizar el hechizo que mantenía vivo a su padre, pero luego entendió que si fortalecían la barrera todos podrían descansar tranquilamente y recuperar sus fuerzas y así la chica podría curarse rápidamente luego de descansar un poco, así que mirándola a los ojos simplemente asintió afirmativamente y a cambio recibió una sonrisa cansada de ella y pudo ver como colocaba su mano derecha sobre su cabeza así que cerro sus ojos y pudo sentir un ligero cosquilleo en aquella parte, al abrir sus ojos nuevamente solo pudo ver a esa chica parada frente a ella con una enorme sonrisa en su cara y extendiendo su mano hacia ella para que la tomara, la rubia simplemente sonrió de vuelta a la chica y tomo su mano para poder levantarse del suelo quedando una frente a la otra.

-Muy bien…. Utiliza toda la magia que necesites de mí para fortalecer la barrera – Le dijo La Salvadora mientras la veía a los ojos y le sonreía – Solo no vayas a secar mis reservas porque ya entendí que me pasaría.

Dicho esto dio un apretón más fuerte a la mano de la chica en señal de aprobación, la joven solo asintió con su cabeza y poco a poco se podía observar como la magia de Emma iba saliendo de su cuerpo envolviéndolo como una capa protectora de color blanco, la rubia comenzó a ver embobada todo aquello porque aunque ciertamente era su magia no estaba acostumbrada a usarla y mucho menos a ver cómo esta la cubría por completo, rápidamente la magia llego a las manos que ambas chicas tenían unidas y siguió su recorrido hasta cubrirlas completamente a las dos.

-Emma necesito que alces tu brazo libre con la palma hacía el techo – Le dijo la chica mientras volteaba a verla y hacía exactamente lo que le pidió a la rubia.

La Sheriff hiso lo que le pidieron aunque su cara no mostraba mucha seguridad, su cara siempre era igual cada vez que algo se relacionaba con su magia ya que no sabía cómo usarla de manera adecuada por lo que siempre sentía que estaba en terreno desconocido si la utilizaba.

-No te preocupes, utilizare un poco de mi magia para que guie a la tuya – La chica le sonreía mientras le decía aquellas palabras, y la cara de Emma paso de una insegura a una de pánico total al recordar las palabras antes dichas por la chica "Cuando se agota tu reserva mágica lo más razonable es no realizar ningún hechizo por más básico que sea ya que al hacerlo se podría agotar tu reserva vital si no conoces los límites de esta y como consecuencia morirías", esas palabras daban vueltas en la cabeza de Emma y entro en pánico porque sabía que la chica estaba agotada ósea que si utilizaba nuevamente la magia iba a morir según su punto de vista; así que trato de cortar el contacto con ella retirando su mano pero la chica fue más rápida y retuvo la mano de Emma antes de perder el contacto aunque como consecuencia de la desconcentración de ambas la magia se quedó estancada.

-Estás loca – Le dijo la rubia mirándola con la cara desencajada – Si haces eso morirás… O es que ya se te olvido todo lo que me dijiste de las reservas y todo eso – Emma no entendía nada y mucho menos luego de que la chica comenzara a reír en tono bajo.

-Se cuáles son mis limites – Cesando su risa pero manteniendo una sonrisa en la cara – Solo dejare salir un poco para que guie a tu magia... Créeme que no está en mis planes morir así – Terminó de decirle a la rubia pero al ver la cara de inseguridad de Emma decidió continuar – Confía en mi está bien??... No me pasara nada.

Emma se sentía doblemente insegura en esos momentos, por una parte no se sentía capaz de realizar ese hechizo ni siquiera con la ayuda de aquella chica y por otro lado sentía que la vida de la joven estaba en sus manos al permitir que guiara o no su magia con su energía vital, tenía mil y un pensamientos en su cabeza pero en lo que la chica le pregunto si confiaba en ella un sentimiento muy extraño la invadió y al ver la seguridad que desprendían esos ojos color miel decidió seguir adelante con lo que trataban de hacer; la única respuesta que le dio Emma fue una sonrisa nada segura y un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo. Cuando la magia comenzó a circular alrededor de ellas nuevamente, La Salvadora algo insegura hiso lo que aquella chica le pidió minutos antes y levanto su mano con la palma hacia el techo y desvió su mirada a un lado para mirarla; ella solo le sonrió y bajo su mirada hacia sus manos unidas y todos en la sala hicieron lo mismo para ver como una magia azul cielo se unía a la blanca de la Sheriff y justo en ese momento pasaron dos cosas:

1) Regina miro atentamente como salía aquella magia color Azul cielo de la mano de esa chica y su cara rápidamente cambio de una indiferente a una de sorpresa total "cómo es posible que su magia haya cambiado así??" seguía observando atentamente la mano de la chica que desprendía la magia "Esto tiene que ser una broma, nadie puedo albergar en su cuerpo la magia blanca y negra a la vez", su mirada subió hasta que sus ojos se encontraron observando el rostro de aquella chica "Quién demonios eres tú??".

2) Emma al sentir como la magia de la chica cubría su mano sintió un calor agradable en esta que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, hasta que se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien en todo aquello, ese sentimiento extraño que sintió cuando aquella extraña le pregunto si confiaba en ella la volvió a invadir "Que es lo que pasa conmigo??" se preguntaba así misma mirando el color Azul cielo que salía de la mano de la chica y se unía al blanco de su propia magia, "Sera que conozco a esta chica de algún lugar y no lo recuerdo??" subió su mirada hasta ver la cara concentrada de la chica "porque mi magia pareciera conocer a la tuya??".

Todos esos pensamientos rondaban por la cabeza de La Ex Reina Malvada y de la Salvadora en esos momentos y ambas tenían su mirada puesta en la cara de completa concentración que tenía aquella chica, dichos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando de la mano que ambas mujeres tenían extendidas hacía el techo comenzó a brotar una luz Blanca mezclada con destellos Azules y se extendió por todo el techo del lugar hasta desaparecer de la vista de todos, justo en ese momento toda la magia Blanca de Emma volvió a su cuerpo al igual que la poca magia Azul cielo volvió al cuerpo de la chica, cuando se rompió el contacto de sus manos ella callo arrodillada al suelo ante la mirada de espanto de todos los presentes.

-Ooo por dios – Dijo una Emma angustiadísima mientras se agachaba junto a ella – Dime que no te morirás por haber usado esa energía – Preguntaba con desespero la Salvadora mientras Henry se sentaba al lado de ambas chicas y Regina se acerca más discretamente para cerciorarse que ella estuviese bien – Rayos te dije que no utilizaras tu magia – Seguía diciéndole la Sheriff mientras con su mano quitaba en cabello que le cubría parte de la cara.

-Estoy bien… No tienen por qué preocuparse – Le respondió mientras daba respiraciones profundas – Solo estoy muy cansada es todo – Dijo ella mientras levantaba su mirada y les daba una sonrisa.

-Emma ayúdala a levantarse y sentarse en el sofá – Blanca nieves que no había pronunciado una sola palabra desde la llegada a la mansión por estar pendiente de su esposo y siguiendo el hilo de las conversaciones por fin intervino – Pero ten cuidado con la herida que tiene en su costado izquierdo hija – Advirtió a su hija cuando esta se disponía ayudar a la chica.

Con mucho cuidado de no lastimar más a la joven la Sheriff logro tomarla y sentarla en el sofá a lo que la chica le regalo una sonrisa y un "Gracias" mientras se recostaba en el cómodo sofá blanco de la Alcaldesa.

-Supongo que ahora si contestaras a todas nuestras preguntas no?? – Regina con su habitual tono de reina y su levantamiento de cejas miro a la chica que ocupaba su caro sofá.

-Dije que contestaría a todas sus preguntas y eso hare – Respondía la chica muy de espacio mientras enfocaba su mirada cansada en Regina específicamente – Pero en estos momentos hay cosas más importantes que solucionar – Le dio una sonrisa y luego siguió al ver las intenciones de Regina en interrumpir – Entiendo que tengan miles de dudas y preguntas en estos momentos – Hiso una pausa mientras miraba a todos los allí presentes – Pero deben confiar en mi ok? Nunca les haría daño… Daria mi vida de ser necesario para protegerlos a todos – Dijo mientras su mirada se paseaba por todos los rostros de aquella sala – Tengo que encontrar la manera de curar a David porque estoy a punto de caer desmayada por el cansancio y ese hechizo solo durara unas 3 horas más – Al decir aquello todos voltearon a ver al Príncipe que se encontraba tendido en el piso con la energía color lila cubriendo su cuerpo y la preocupación inundo la cara de todos nuevamente.

-De donde se supone que sacaras energías para curar al desencantador si estas a punto de desmayarte?? – Regina como siempre no podía evitar hacer esa clase de comentarios incluso sabiendo que David se había prácticamente sacrificado por ella.

-Nunca especifique que sería yo quien lo curaría – Dijo ella mientras se reincorporaba en el sofá de manera que su espalda ya no tocara la parte posterior de este y todos los allí presentes la miraron nuevamente queriendo saber a qué se refería – Soff sal te necesito – Ella dijo eso con voz cansada.

Ninguno de los allí presentes entendía a quién le estaba hablando aquella chica, todos comenzaron a pensar que quizás el cansancio le estaba pasando la cuenta pero cuando comenzaron a ver la luz azul que desprendía el pecho de esta todos dieron tres pasos hacia atrás menos Blanca ya que ella aún se encontraba en el suelo justo al lado de su esposo, todos estaban sorprendidos por ver aquello y aunque instintivamente se alejaron no despegaban sus ojos de aquella bola de luz azul que salió del pecho de esa chica y su sorpresa fue mucho más grande cuando esa bola de energía se transformó en una niña de unos 7 u 8 años de edad con el cabello rojo y ojos azules, la pequeña niña vestía con un vestido muy lindo de color blanco y sus cabellos rojos caían en un millón de rulos, cuando Regina dirigió su mirada hacía aquella pequeña no pudo evitar pensar en que esa niña era demasiado parecida a su "querida hermanita" Zelena, de hecho si no supiera que es imposible juraría que esa niña era la hija o la misma Zelena de pequeña, los mismos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza tanto de Henry como de Emma, en cuanto a Blanca nieves ella ni siquiera se había percatado del parecido de la niña con la hermana mayor de la morena solo estaba asombrada por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-Pero que te paso?? – Pregunto con verdadera preocupación en su cara la pequeña niña mientras se acercaba al sofá, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero sin derramarlas.

-Tan mal me veo heee?? – Le pregunto a la niña mientras le daba una sonrisa y el comentario hacia aparecer una igual en los labios de la pequeña aunque esta no logro contener más sus lágrimas – No llores Sofii – La chica había acercado una de sus manos a la cara de la niña y limpiaba las pequeñas gotas que resbalaban por sus mejillas – Estoy bien bebe – Le dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa hermosa y llena de amor – No esta tan mal como se ve ok?? Solo estoy cansada… eso es todo – Termino de limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas y se recostó del sofá.

-Pero que fue lo que paso cuando llegaste al restaurant de la Abuelita?? – La niña había caminado hasta sentarse al lado de la chica – Tuviste un duelo mágico o algo por el estilo?? – Seguía su interrogatorio hacía la mayor mientras observaba mejor él estado en el que esta se encontraba.

-Hablaremos de eso luego... Soff estoy casi al límite, he gastado demasiada energía y antes de caer dormida necesito que hagas algo por mi está bien?? – Aquella chica hablaba tan pausada y calmadamente que de verdad se notaba el cansancio del cual tanto hablaba, la niña simplemente afirmo con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa – Podrías curar a David por mí?? – Le pregunto mientras quitaba su mirada del hada y veía hacía donde se encontraban todos, la niña también desvió la mirada hacía ese lugar dándose cuenta por primera vez desde que había llegado de las personas que se encontraban en la sala y al ver al Príncipe tirado en el piso con la magia de la otra chica rodeándolo y reconociendo enseguida de cual hechizo se trataba sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y llevo sus manitos a su boca haciendo un gesto de sorpresa.

-Pero que le paso al abuu – Esta última palabra fue interrumpida cuando sintió un ligero apretón en su pierna y su mirada se desvió hacía la chica a su lado que negaba tenuemente con la cabeza – Quiero decir… Que le paso al Príncipe?? – Terminó su pregunta mientras miraba a los ojos de la otra chica.

Todo ese pequeño discurso no fue pasado por alto por todos los allí presentes aunque estos no entendieron muy bien que trato de decir la niña en su primera oración ya que hablo mientras sus manos cubrían su boca.

-Hablaremos de eso después…. Ahora por favor cúralo y también cura a Regina y todos los demás yo necesito descansar – Diciendo esto último la chica se recostó completamente en el sofá cayendo en un muy relajante sueño al parecer.

-Descansa un poco – Le dijo la niña mientras le quitaba el cabello de la cara y le daba un beso en la frente y levantándose del sofá para quedar frente a todos los que se encontraban en la sala – Buenos días majestades – Dijo la niña mientras hacía una reverencia hacía todos – Mi nombre es Sofía soy un hada – Ante la información todos quedaron sorprendidos, no porque nunca hayan visto a una sino porque jamás habían visto a una tan joven – Si me permiten curare al Príncipe y luego sanare las heridas que tengan ustedes – Decía mientras a paso firme se acercaba al príncipe y se arrodillaba en el suelo junto a él.


	6. Capitulo 5

Buenaaaas, primero que nada quiero disculparme con todos los que siguen mi humilde historia por no haberla actualizado pero han pasado cosas muy fuertes ultimamente en mi vida que me han quitado completamente el tiempo... Esta historia la tengo escrita en un 90% se podria decir que solo me resta el 10% del desenlace, y ya se que diran (pero si ya la tiene escrita xq no actuliza) bueno la verdad es que como les dije han pasado varias cosas en mi vida q no me lo han permitido y me quitaron las ganas realmente de actualizar pero ayer alguien dejo un comentario en mi historia q me hizo darme cuenta q no podia dejarla asi, asi que muchisimas gracias por seguirla... actualizaré 1 ó 2 veces por semana.

Sin mas que decir les dejo el capitulo que disfruten

* * *

Sofía hiso exactamente lo que le pidió aquella chica que seguía siendo un completo misterio para todas las personas dentro de la casa ya que aún ni siquiera sabían su nombre aunque había dado todo de sí misma para mantenerlos a salvo hasta los momentos. Cuando David despertó de aquel hechizo ya completamente curado pregunto a su esposa e hija lo que había pasado ya que se había perdido muchos acontecimientos al estar inconsciente, Blanca rápidamente coloco a su esposo al tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido hasta los momentos y se encargó de presentarle a Sofía y este le agradeció el haberlo salvado de la muerte, también le explico quién era la chica que se encontraba recostada en el sofá durmiendo plácidamente.

Por otro lado Henry había encontrado a alguien de más o menos su edad con quien hablar de cosas normales como cualquier otro niño y se encontraba sentado en el piso con Sofía a su lado muy entretenido haciéndole mil y un preguntas a esta respecto a cómo era vivir siendo un hada y porque ella vivía en el pecho de otra persona. Regina al ver a las personas tan entretenidas hablando de todo lo que había ocurrido y sintiéndose un poco incomoda se fue a paso sigiloso hacia la cocina a preparar café pensando que nadie notaria su ausencia pero estaba muy equivocada ya que cierta rubia de ojos esmeralda la vio mientras se alejaba así que se excusó con sus padres y se fue tras la morena. Al llegar a la cocina pudo observar el perfil de Regina quien se encontraba parada al lado de la cafetera muy concentrada en sus pensamientos mientras miraba a través de la ventana; se quedó un rato observándola mientras se recostaba en el marco de la puerta era increíble cuanto había echado de menos a esa mujer, todas sus peleas, sus palabras hirientes, esa sonrisa que solo le daba a Henry y a ella, esos ojos color chocolate que le quitaban hasta el habla cuando los enfocaba en ella, esa pequeña cicatriz que tiene en su labio superior y que siempre intenta ocultar al pintar sus labios de rojo, siii definitivamente la había extrañado; lentamente se fue acercando a ella y cuando estuvo a una distancia apropiada le hablo.

-Daria lo que fuese por saber en qué estás pensando??.

Le dijo la rubia en voz algo baja para no asustar a la morena aunque no sirvió de nada porque Regina al escuchar aquella voz justo detrás de ella dio un pequeño saltito por el susto colocando su mano en su pecho antes de voltear y ver a una Emma con las manos metidas en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans ajustados, su cabello en un tono rojizo por toda la sangre que perdió, una sonrisa algo insegura en su boca, la cabeza algo baja y los ojos de un cachorrito.

-Señorita Swan – Regina tenía sus ojos fijos en los esmeralda de Emma y mostraba una mirada dura para con ella – Que no estaba usted en la sala con los tontos de sus padres?? – No cambió en absoluto su mirada dura – Porque me asusta de esa manera.

-Lo siento Regina no era mi intención asustarte – Explicó la rubia con una sonrisa boba en la cara – Te vi alejarte de todos así que vine a ver si estabas bien.

-Ese no es su problema Sheriff – Le dijo mientras se alejaba un poco más de la rubia – Pero para satisfacer su curiosidad solo vine hacer un poco de café – Dijo con cara de fastidio mientras le señalaba la cafetera a la salvadora – Supongo que todos merecemos un poco después de este caótico día.

-Si… Supongo que tienes razón – Emma había sacado las manos de sus bolsillos y se recostó del mesón de la cocina cruzando tanto sus manos como sus pies mientras miraba a través de la ventana.

La lujosa cocina de la mansión blanca se quedó en completo silencio mientras ambas mujeres se perdían en sus pensamientos, no era uno de esos silencios incomodos ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, ambas mujeres se encontraban repasando en su mente todo lo ocurrido durante esa mañana que al despertar habían pensado que sería una normal y que resulto ser toda una locura con la aparición de esos sujetos. Por una parte todo el esfuerzo que había hecho Regina para poder detenerlos hasta agotar completamente su reserva mágica, luego con David prácticamente sacrificándose para que no lastimaran a la morena y por último aquella chica que seguía siendo un misterio para todos; hasta los momentos lo único que sabían de ella es que era alguien sumamente poderosa, que sabía tanto o más que la Ex Reina Malvada sobre magia y que al parecer podía usar tanto magia blanca como negra y esto intrigaba muchísimo a la morena ya que nunca había visto nada igual, de hecho no habían registros de que existiese alguien así.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el ruido de la cafetera que anunciaba que ya estaba listo el café, en completo silencio la morena se acercó hasta uno de los gabinetes sacando 2 tazas para luego colocar aquel liquido oscuro en ellas, agarro una en cada mano para dirigirse hacia la mesa de la cocina, se sentó en ella y coloco ambas tazas sobre la mesa para luego hacerle una seña con su mano a Emma para que esta tomara asiento también. La rubia que no había quitado sus ojos de la morena en ningún momento al ver el gesto de esta camino hacía la mesa y tomo asiento justo frente a ella, tomando con ambas manos la taza de café que le ofrecía la morena y agradeciendo con un movimiento de cabeza. Emma que tenía la taza agarrada con ambas manos se quedó mirando fijamente el líquido en esta, alzo por un momento su cabeza enfocando sus ojos en la morena que estaba llevando la taza de café a su boca en esos momentos y la culpa la invadió otra vez así que nuevamente se quedó mirando el líquido en su taza mientras la cara de tristeza de Regina aquella noche en Grannys invadía sus pensamientos una y otra vez logrando en ella ese sentimiento de culpa que tanto conocía lo que hiso que sus ojos se colocaran húmedos y dieran a expresar toda la tristeza que la embargaba en esos momentos. Regina al ver a Emma con esa expresión en su rostro y a punto de llorar se preocupó así que intento llamarla diciendo su nombre pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte de la rubia, intento llamarla nuevamente en un tono algo más alto obteniendo el mismo resultado de antes ya que Emma ni siquiera pestaño; aquel estado catatónico en el cual se encontraba la Salvadora la estaba asustando, así que estiro su mano derecha por arriba de la mesa hasta colocarla sobre una de las manos de la Sheriff dando un ligero apretón; al sentir aquel toque la rubia miro primero la mano de la morena sobre la suya y luego clavó su mirada en aquellos ojos chocolate.

-Emma estas bien?? – Pregunto con preocupación en su voz la morena mientras veía como las primeras lágrimas caían de los ojos de la rubia.

-Regina por favor perdóname – Fueron las primeras palabras de la rubia mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y su mirada estaba fija en los ojos chocolate frente a ella – Yo no tenía idea de que ella era la esposa de Robín cuando decidí traerla del pasado – En ese momento la morena movió su mano de donde la tenía, pero Emma al percatarse de esto dejo la taza sobre la mesa y tomo con ambas manos la de la morena apretándola fuerte para que no se rompiera el contacto – No quería hacerte daño Regina… No quería quitarte tu final feliz – Los ojos de la morena que inicialmente mostraban enojo, solo demostraban un profundo dolor en esos momentos – Estos días para mi han sido un infierno me la paso con un sentimiento de culpa clavado en el pecho – Guió una de sus manos y señalo el lugar en su pecho – Todas las noches desde ese día en Grannys vengo y me estaciono frente a tu casa por horas tratando de tomar valor para salir del auto, tocar la puerta y suplicar que me escuches... Pero simplemente no tengo el valor suficiente para hacerlo… No quiero perderte Regina – A este punto ya la morena también tenía los ojos húmedos y una cara de sorpresa apareció en ella al escuchar esas palabras por parte de la rubia – No quiero que pienses que hice eso para arruinar tu felicidad porque no es así… Tú más que nadie en el mundo se merece ser feliz…. Y yoooo – Hizo una pausa mientras tomaba un poco de aire – Yo más que nadie en este mundo quiero verte feliz… Feliz y siempre sonriendo porque tienes una sonrisa hermosa – Finalizó diciendo la rubia mientras en la cara de Regina apareció una media sonrisa.

-Emma hoy han pasado tantas cosas que no creo que sea el momento adecuado para hablar de esto – Regina aún mantenía esa media sonrisa en su boca pero su expresión lucia cansada.

-Por dios Regina hoy casi morimos ambas hay afuera – Emma había soltado la mano de la morena, paso ambas manos por su cara para quitar el rastro de las lágrimas y se levantó para luego sentarse justo al lado de la Ex Reina Malvada – No sabemos que pasara mañana… Nos han amenazado de muerte hoy y yo no quiero pasar un minuto más sin que por lo menos me digas lo mucho que me odias – La rubia tenía su mirada enganchada en la morena.

-Yo no te odio – Dijo la Reina luego de unos segundos con un suspiro mientras quitaba sus ojos de los de la rubia y miraba al frente – Esa noche en Grannys yooo…... No lo sé Emma... Me decepcione tanto de ti – Su mirada volvió aquellos ojos esmeraldas que al escuchar esa última frase se sumieron en una tristeza inmensa – De todas las personas a mi alrededor eras la única en la que llegue a confiar sin siquiera darme cuenta – Ojos esmeraldas y chocolates estaban fijos unos en los otros – Y al ver lo que habías hecho yo simplemente pensé que eras igual a tu madre…... Que hace las cosas y no mide las consecuencias de ellas – Regina solo podía ver en los ojos de la salvadora dolor, arrepentimiento y tristeza – Yo estaba tan dolida…... Tan decepcionada de todo – Emma aun sintiéndose lo peor sobre el planeta mantuvo su mirada en Regina – Decepcionada de Robín por haberla elegido a ella…... De ti por haberme traicionado y de mi misma por llegar a creer que los villanos de las historias pueden llegar a tener un final feliz – Terminó de decir la morena con una risita amarga que escapó de sus labios y desviando su mirada hacia el frente.

-No digas eso Regina – De un momento a otro Emma recobro su compostura al escuchar el tono en el cual la morena dijo esas últimas palabras – Si hay alguien que merece ser feliz eres tu – La rubia tomo con su mano el mentón de la morena para hacer que sus miradas se conectaran nuevamente y aunque estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaban esto no parecía molestarlas – Y sé que en estos momentos mi palabra para ti no vale nada pero yo te prometo Regina que hare hasta lo imposible porque tu obtengas tu final feliz – La Alcaldesa al escuchar esas palabras una sonrisa nada confiada se formó en su rostro – Dame la oportunidad de ganar tu confianza una vez más.

Justo en ese momento Henry entro en la cocina y quedo algo descolocado al ver a sus madres desde su perspectiva a punto de besarse, pero esa cara de asombro duro poco ya que fue reemplazada por una de picardía y felicidad al ver la medio sonrisa en la cara de su madre adoptiva por lo que pudo deducir que sus madres ya habían hablado sobre lo ocurrido y que quizás todo volvería a ser como antes de que eso ocurriese o incluso mejor por la cercanía entre ellas.

-Crof crof – Tosió un poco Henry para que sus madres se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Emma que estaba tan pendiente de la respuesta que le daría Regina apenas y se percató del sonido que Henry realizó para anunciar su presencia en el lugar, en cambio la morena al escuchar ese sonido rápidamente salió de la burbuja donde estaba y al hacerlo pudo ver la pequeña distancia que la separaba de la Sheriff así que de forma rápida se levantó de la mesa y pudo ver a su hijo parado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

-Henry que pasa?? – Le pregunto mientras se iba acercando a él – Te duele algo?? – Regina ya estaba parada al lado de su hijo y con su mirada fija en este, Emma que se había levantado de la mesa caminó hasta el mesón de la cocina y se apoyó en este con las mano cruzadas a la altura de su pecho observando la conversación entre madre e hijo.

-No mamá no me duele nada – En los labios de Henry se dibujó una sonrisa al darse cuenta de cuanto se preocupaba su madre por el – Solo vine a comprobar que no se estuviesen matando – Como respuesta solo obtuvo una sonrisa de Emma y por parte de Regina esta solo coloco los ojos en blanco al percatarse que Henry muchas veces era igual que la Salvadora – Y a decirte que tengo hambre mamá – Dijo este mientras se tocaba el estómago con la mano y colocaba una carita de cachorrito, "Es que es idéntico a Emma" Fue el pensamiento que paso por la cabeza de Regina al ver a su hijo – Con todo el desastre en Grannys ninguno nos terminamos el desayuno y ya son más de las 2 de la tarde.

Al escuchar la hora que era de la boca de su hijo Regina abrió sus ojos con asombro ya que no podía creer que el tiempo haya volado de esa forma así que desvió su mirada para corroborar lo dicho por Henry en su reloj de pared y efectivamente en ese momento eran pasadas las 2.

-Lo siento mi amor con todo lo que paso hoy se me olvido completamente preparar el almuerzo – Dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacía Henry – Ya a estas horas no puedo preparar nada pero estoy casi segura que aún tengo suficiente lasaña – Dijo esto mientras revisaba dentro del refrigerador y sacaba un envase de vidrio con la lasaña – Henry cariño porque no vas a la sala y le dices a todos que la comida estará lista en unos 15 minutos.

Dicho esto Henry afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa en el rostro hacía su madre antes de salir en dirección a la sala. Emma que no había intervenido pero que estaba pendiente de la conversación entre la morena y su hijo al ver desaparecer a Henry de la cocina tomo una de las manzanas de la sesta y se encamino a la salida de la cocina mientras mordía la fruta.

-Y usted a donde cree que va Señorita Swan?? – La morena pregunto con un tono autoritario, sus brazos cruzados y un levantamiento de cejas marca Mills al darse vuelta luego de colocar la lasaña al horno para calentarla un poco y ver a la rubia caminando en dirección a la puerta mientras mordía una manzana.

-Heeuuu… Puess iba a la sala con Henry y los demás – La rubia estaba algo nerviosa por la expresión en la cara de Regina.

-Tome unas frutas de la misma cesta donde tomo la manzana y haga jugo para los niños – La rubia en ese preciso momento iba a protestar pero al ver la cara de Regina aquella idea se fue de su mente – Haaa y cuando termine de hacerlo tome los platos y coloque la mesa – Emma que se encontraba lavando las frutas para comenzar a cortarlas miro con incredulidad a la Reina – No me mire así Sheriff… Fue usted la que dijo que haría cualquier cosa por verme feliz noo?? Pues eso me haría muy feliz en estos momentos – Terminó de decir Regina con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro, en cuanto a la Salvadora esta no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-No abuses Regina – Aunque la Salvadora estaba con cara de sorpresa por los abusos de la Reina, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa automáticamente al escuchar como Regina reía bajito y al percatarse que las cosas poco a poco volverían a ser como antes entre ellas dos.

La comida transcurrió en silencio total ya que al parecer cada quien estaba metido en sus pensamientos, no hubieron conversaciones entre los presentes, cada quien tomaba un pedazo de lasaña la metía a su boca y la masticaba para comerla, lo único que rompía el silencio eran las risitas mal disimuladas de Emma y Henry al ver la cara de desconfianza que colocaba Blanca Nieves siempre que llevaba un pedazo de comida a su boca, ya que siempre lo revisaba con cara de desconfianza como si este estuviese envenenado y al ver esto ninguno de los dos podía disimular su risa, además la cara maliciosa de la Ex Reina Malvada al ver a Blanca comer tampoco ayudaba mucho a la situación, al parecer Regina estaba disfrutando muchísimo viendo la cara de susto que colocaba la mujer que una vez fue su hijastra.

Cuando terminaron de comer Regina y Emma se encargaron de levantar los platos y lavarlos mientras los demás se dirigían a la sala donde aún se encontraba aquella chica durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá. Cuando ambas chicas se unieron a los demás en la sala ya eran pasadas las 3 de la tarde, al entrar pudieron ver a David con su pequeño niño en brazos sentado junto a blanca en uno de los sofás grandes y a Henry sentado en la alfombra mostrándole sus comic a Sofía.

-Ella un está dormida – Dijo Emma al ver a la chica acostada a lo largo del sofá.

-No creo que despierte hoy – El hada desvió su mirada de los comic para centrarla en las dos mujeres que acababan de entrar – Gastó demasiada magia…... Ya saben lo que dicen nooo?? "Toda magia tiene un precio" – Recitó la pequeña – La magia está cobrando y su cuerpo es el que está pagando el precio – Sofía había desviado su mirada de las dos mujeres hacía la chica dormida en el sofá.

-Cuanto tiempo piensas que estará en ese estado?? – Esta vez intervino David lo que hiso que la mirada de Sofía se desviara hacía él y la mirada expectante de todos estuviese sobre ella.

-Con el nivel tan exagerado de magia que utilizó hoy y considerando que aquí su magia es mucho más débil podría estar dormida hasta 3 días – Ante lo dicho los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos – Pero conociendo lo cabeza dura que es y lo rápido que su cuerpo sana normalmente me atrevería a decir que solo le tomara un dia despertar – Las miradas de todos no se apartaban de la pequeña hadita - Quizás para pasado mañana ella despierte - Cuando finalizó de hablar miro a todos y había un mar de emociones diferentes en esa sala.

-Quienes son ustedes y de dónde vienen?? – Regina le estaba dando voz a sus pensamientos – Quien se supone que es esa chica?? Y como es que puede utilizar magia blanca y negra?? – Miro al hada mientras apuntaba con su dedo a la chica que se encontraba sentada en el sofá.

-Sé que tienen muchas dudas en estos momentos pero yo no puedo responder ninguna de ellas – La niña se había levantado del suelo y se dirigía hasta donde se encontraba la chica en el sofá colocándose justo a su lado – Tendrán que esperar hasta que ella despierte y responda todas sus preguntas.

-Porque tanto misterio?? – Blanca que se encontraba al lado de su esposo intervino por fin en la conversación dirigiendo su mirada hacia la pequeña hada – Porque simplemente no pueden decirnos quienes son y porque intentaron matarnos hoy?? – En el tono que estaba hablando Blanca recordaba mucho a su tiempo como fugitiva en el bosque encantado – Que tenemos que ver nosotros con todo esto??.

-Hasta que por fin pregunta algo inteligente – Se escuchó en un tono bajo, siendo Regina la causante de dichas palabras.

-Yo no soy quien les dará esas respuestas – La chiquilla al escuchar las palabras de Regina no pudo contener una pequeña risita la cual escondió rápido para poder responder – Por ahora creo que lo mejor será que se aseen un poco y descansen porque no ha sido un día fácil para ninguno.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo – Apoyo Emma – Estoy vuelta un asco… Mi cabello está bañado de sangre y yo llena de astillas y polvo – La Sheriff trataba de limpiar sus pantalones sucios con sus manos – Lo mejor será que nos vayamos y volvamos mañana temprano – Dijo mirando a sus padres.

-Sí, creo que eso será lo mejor – Respondió Blanca mirando a su hija – Además según Sofía la chica se despertará posiblemente pasado mañana así que no hacemos nada aquí.

Sofía no había intervenido en la conversación de madre e hija, de hecho se estaba preparando para volver al pecho de la chica cuando escucho las palabras de Blanca Nieves así que se detuvo y se dio la vuelta con una mirada de confusión en su rostro hacía los presentes.

-Ella no les dijo nada cierto?? – Les pregunto a todos mientras su rostro mostraban aun la confusión que sentía.

-A que te refieres?? – Salió una bastante callada morena mientras la veía – Ahora que se supone que tenemos que saber?? – No estaba de humor para más sorpresas y eso se reflejó en la manera que realizó aquella pregunta.

-Esa barrera que ella reforzó no les va a permitir salir de la casa – Dijo ella de forma sencilla mientras todos los presentes se colocaban tan rígidos como rocas – Tienen que permanecer aquí hasta que ella despierte..… Nada entra, Nada sale – Recito la niña.

-Estas de broma nooo?? – Pregunto Regina en un tono nada alegre y bastante alto a la chica – Ahora soy prisionera en mi propia casa – Ella caminaba por toda la sala mientras iba gritando – Y de paso tengo que estar aquí con ellos?? - Terminó de decir mientras veía a todos los presentes a excepción de Henry y por ultimo su mirada se posaba en la pequeña hada.

-No tienen más opción me temo – Respondió la chica mientras un halo de luz Azul la cubría por completo hasta formar una esfera de luz y colocarla del tamaño de un lápiz – Las cosas que necesitan tanto para ustedes como para él bebe ya fueron colocadas en las habitaciones de arriba – Iba hablando el hada mientras la esfera se dirigía al pecho de la chica – Espero puedan descansar majestades – Dijo por último el hada mientras desaparecía en el pecho de la chica.

-Esto es increíble – Solo eso salió de la boca de la morena cuando el hada desapareció mientras pasaba la mano por su cabello y respiraba para calmarse – Supongo que no queda de otra – Dijo ya un poco más calmada – Síganme que les mostrare las habitaciones – La morena dirigió su mirada a los presentes mientras le señalaba con su mano las escaleras.

-Gracias Regina – Emma se había acercado hasta donde ella se encontraba al pie de la escalera dándole una cálida sonrisa – En lo que la chica despierte resolveremos todo esto y todo volverá a la normalidad ya lo verás – Acercó una mano hasta rozar la de la morena y tomarla mientras le daba un apretón y una hermosa sonrisa.

-Supongo que no tengo más opción – Fue todo lo que dijo Regina mientras se perdía en los ojos de Emma y le obsequiaba una sonrisa para comenzar a subir.

Emma le hiso una seña a sus padres para que se levantaran y todos siguieron a Regina hasta la parte de arriba de la casa, al llegar Regina se encamino hasta la primera puerta a mano derecha abriéndola y entrando ella de primera para observar que era la habitación que estaba destinada para Blanca y David ya que en ella se encontraba un corral para bebes; ellos entraron a la habitación mirando todo mientras Regina les decía que dentro tenían un baño que podían usar. Luego de dejar a la familia Sharming en su habitación se dirigieron al cuarto de Henry donde Regina le dijo que tomara una ducha y se colocara hacer sus deberes del colegio a lo que Henry solo asintió afirmativamente mientras se metía en su habitación y cerraba la puerta. Por último las chicas se dirigieron hacía el cuarto que estaba más cercano al de Regina abriéndolo y topándose con algunas prendas de vestir de la Salvadora sobre la cama lo que daba a entender que esa era la habitación que fue preparada para Emma.

-Esta habitación no tiene cuarto de baño pero puedes usar el del pasillo – Regina que se mantenía en el marco de la puerta mirando a la salvadora le hiso la acotación.

Emma se mantenía observando la habitación y las prendas de ropa que se encontraban sobre la cama, no era mucha ropa, solo dos vaqueros muy parecidos al que tenía puesto y 4 camisetas básicas de diferentes colores junto a dos chaquetas una negra como de motociclista y la otra azul. Al escuchar la voz de Regina esta volteo a verla mientras sostenía la chaqueta azul en su mano.

-De verdad te agradezco lo que estás haciendo Regina – Emma hablaba mientras iba acercándose a donde se encontraba su compañera quedando a una distancia prudente.

-Bueno que opción tenia?? – La morena se cruzó de brazos mientras decía aquello con un tono de molestia que hiso aparecer una sonrisa en la cara de la Sheriff – Podía dejarlos dormir en el jardín pero no creo que eso le hubiese agradado a Henry – En su cara se dibujó una sonrisa al imaginarse a los desencantadores durmiendo en el jardín.

-Reginaaa – Emma al ver la sonrisa en la cara de la morena y entender lo que le pasaba por la cabeza en esos momentos soltó una risita suave mientras con la mano que sostenía la chaqueta empujaba en juego a la morena.

-Cuantas cosas horrendas de esas tienes?? – Al Emma empujarla la morena enfoco sus ojos en la mano que sostenía esa horrorosa chaqueta según ella – Déjeme decirle Señorita Swan que necesita mejorar sus gustos cuanto antes.

Emma coloco su mayor cara de ofendida al saberse agredida por sus gustos al vestir.

-Noo, Regina ese es un golpe bajo con mis bebes no te metas – Emma se había abrazado a su chaqueta – Además sé que amas como me quedan heee – Al decir aquello la Sheriff le guiño el ojo a la morena.

Regina al escuchar lo último dicho por la Sheriff y ver el gesto que hiso hacía ella solo rodo sus ojos como dándose por vencida con la rubia "Eres imposible Emma Swan, aun no entiendo cómo te soporto" Ese pensamiento paso por su mente en ese momento lo que provoco que una pequeña sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por cierta rubia apareciera en su rostro. Por otra parte La Salvadora al ver esa pequeña pero visible sonrisa en la cara de su morena no dudo un instante en imitarla por lo que apareció una igual en su rostro y se quedó embobada viendo a la mujer delante de ella "Por Dios Emma pero que te pasa? Desde cuando piensas en Regina como TU Regina" la rubia estaba perdida en sus pensamientos "Que me estás haciendo Gina? Porque no puedo dejar de verte" esto era lo que se preguntaba en su mente la rubia una y otra vez. Regina al ver la sonrisa y la manera en como Emma la miraba se sonrojo sin saber él porque, solo comenzó a sentir sus mejillas arder y sintió la necesidad de estar mas cerca de la Salvadora "Noo... no no no esto no está bien… No puedo sonrojarme solo porque Emma Swan tiene su mirada sobre mi" se decía mentalmente Regina mientras luchaba con las ganas de acercarse un poco mas a la rubia "A sido un día largo, confuso y agotador seguro es por eso… Tiene que ser por eso" se repetía una y otra vez mientras colocaba distancia entre ellas dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y su rostro cambiaba a uno serio.

-Es mejor que descanse Sheriff – Regina la miro por unos minutos para luego tomar camino hacia su habitación.

-Regina – Emma no entendió porque ese cambio de expresión tan radical en la morena, cuando logro reaccionar ya La Alcaldesa estaba abriendo la puerta de su recamara así que dijo su nombre sin moverse del lumbral de la puerta y logro su objetivo ya que Regina con el picaporte en su mano volteo su cabeza para mirarla por encima de su hombro – Que tengas buenas noches y descanses – Dos sonrisas idénticas aparecieron en la rubia y en la morena, por su parte la de Emma era para completar su frase y la de Regina para responder y darle a entender sin palabras que ella también le deseaba una buena noche.

Luego de esa corta charla en pleno pasillo entre las dos mujeres, la mansión ubicada en Menfis quedo en completo silencio, solo se podían escuchar las gotas de agua caer que indicaban que en alguna parte de la casa se estaba usando la ducha y los pequeños lloros de Neal que no duraron mucho ya que al poco tiempo de haberse tomado su biberón cayo dormido al igual que todos los que se encontraban dentro de la casa, había sido un día lleno de emociones y bastante agotador así que todos cayeron como rocas luego de asearse ni siquiera cenaron, esa noche solo querían descansar ya que mañana el día prometía ser igual de movido.


	7. Capitulo 6

Buenas a todos, les dejo un nuevo capítulo, háganme saber que tal les pareció... Quiero dejar una aclaratoria antes de comezar el capítulo y es que mi fic no lleva un orden especifico de la cronología de como aparecieron los villanos en la serie, solo que todo comienza luego de la aparición y derrota de zelena que si se nombra arendelle o camelot o lo que sea no importa porque no va con la cronología de la serie y bueno la segunda cosita es que estoy tratando de incorporar todos los seres fantásticos que pueda ya que me encanta todo ese tema... Gracias por sus comentarios.

DISFRUTEN!!

* * *

El sol salía en Storybook anunciando la llegada de otro día, todo en el pueblo se desarrollaba de manera normal aunque los rumores sobre lo que paso en el restaurant de la abuelita ya estaban causando revuelo entre los habitantes, el día posterior al ataque en la mansión de la Ex Reina Malvada transcurrió sin ningún incidente todos trataban de evitarse y las comidas eran un mar de silencio entre los presentes, la incomodidad de todos era palpable y se apuraban a terminar las comidas para volver a encerrarse en sus respectivas habitaciones, la chica desconocida por todos seguía dormida en el sofá de la sala y entre incómodos silencios se fue ese día para todos los presentes pensando en que estarían atrapados todos juntos en la casa hasta que aquella chica dormida en el sofá despertara.

El amanecer llego nuevamente al pequeño pueblo y los rumores seguían circulando con más fuerza al percatarse que ninguno de los involucrados en el ataque del día anterior aparecía por el pueblo, los habitantes comenzaron a preocuparse por sus príncipes ya que Blanca no asistió a dar clases en la escuela del pueblo, la comisaría estaba solitaria ni Emma ni David habían sido vistos por allí, Henry no había ido a sus clases y aunque todos desconfiaban de Regina también fue una sorpresa ver que el ayuntamiento estaba solitario sin la presencia de la morena. Mientras tanto en la mansión ubicada en Menfis la primera en levantarse fue la morena, luego de asearse, colocarse uno de sus hermosos trajes, tacones y un poco de maquillaje para quedar tan impecable como siempre se dirigió hacia las escaleras para ir a la parte baja de la casa, específicamente para dirigirse a la cocina a preparar el desayuno; pero sus pasos se desviaron de esa dirección y sin saber cómo o porqué se encontraba en la sala observando en silencio a la chica que descansaba en el sofá desde hace dos dias, se acercó con pasos lentos y sigilosos a ella sin dejar de verla ni un segundo, Regina estaba estudiando cada facción de la cara de la chica pero simplemente no recordaba haberla visto ni siquiera en el bosque encantado en sus muchos años como Reina Malvada _"Son muchos misterios juntos en ti… Estoy casi segura que no eres de esta línea de tiempo"_ la morena cruzo sus brazos mientras hacía un pequeño espacio en el sofá para sentarse junto a la chica _"Como es que lograste llegar hasta aquí?? A Zelena le costó mucho abrir aquel portal defectuoso"_ en lo que ese pensamiento paso por la cabeza de la morena una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro _"Quién eres??"_ La observo unos pocos segundos más y luego se levantó para ir a preparar el desayuno.

Una vez en la cocina se puso manos a la obra con el desayuno preparando café, jugo de manzana, un poco de chocolate caliente para Henry y Emma, huevos revueltos, pan tostado y muchas otras cosas ya que no conocía los gustos de los desencantadores ni los de la chica desconocida que se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá, muchos menos los de esa pequeña hada llamada Sofía y aunque no estaba al tanto de los gustos de la Salvadora se imaginó que cualquier cosa que contuviera azúcar le gustaría _"Es increíble que tenga ese cuerpo con toda la basura que come"_ en lo que ese pensamiento paso por su cabeza la morena se cacheteo mentalmente ya que no podía ser posible que ella se estuviese fijando en esos detalles, su expresión cambio a una de enojo con ella misma por lo que estaba pensando así que borro cada uno de los pensamientos dirigidos a la rubia y tomo su tasa de café para darle un sorbo a este.

-Buenos días mamá – Un Henry más dormido que despierto hiso su entrada a la cocina frotándose los ojos con las manos mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba su madre y se sentaba en una de las sillas que están cerca del mesón, este aún traía su pijama puesto.

Regina que se encontraba tomando su café en el momento que Henry hiso tan grandiosa entrada se quedó admirando con una sonrisa en su rostro a la personita que para ella era su mundo.

-Buenos días mi amor – La morena había dejado su café sobre el mesón y rodeo este hasta estar cerca de su hijo y darle un beso en la frente para luego sentarse en la silla justo al lado de Henry – Dormiste bien??.

-Si mamá – Henry que se veía un poco más despierto que cuando recién entro a la cocina veía a su madre con una sonrisa en la cara – Me despertó el olor de la comida – Su sonrisa se volvió muchísimo más grande – Supongo que es porque no cenamos anoche – Dijo esto mientras hacia una mueca con su boca – Las comidas han sido tan incomodas que nadie decidió bajar a cenar... Ni siquiera tu preparaste la cena – Una mueca y una cara pensativa se pudo apreciar en la cara del pequeño.

-Estos dos ultimos dias han sido agotadores – Regina veia a su hijo con una cara pensativa – No es fácil para ninguno estar encerrados aquí cuando hay un pasado como el que tus abuelos y yo tenemos - Dio la razón a Henry en cuanto a la incomodidad en las comidas - Supongo que quieres comer nooo??.

Pregunto aquello a su pequeño príncipe y se ganó como respuesta muchos movimientos de cabeza positivos por parte de Henry lo que hiso que en su rostro se dibujara una sonrisa pura de esas que solo le puede dedicar a él, se levantó de su silla y se dirigió al otro lado del mesón para comenzar a servirle el desayuno a su hijo; pocos minutos después ya Henry se encontraba devorando todo lo que tenía sobre su plato, Regina se mantuvo al otro lado de pie mientras tomaba su café y veía a su hijo comer. Escucharon los pasos de alguien bajando las escaleras así que madre e hijo dirigieron sus miradas hacía la puerta para ver de quien se trataba y pudieron ver a una Emma muerta de sueño con el cabello despeinado y una pijama que consistía en unos short cortos de tela suave con una camiseta blanca y bastante ancha entrar a la cocina frotándose los ojos de una forma idéntica a la de Henry hace unos minutos _"Lo dicho, es que son idénticos"_ solo eso paso por la cabeza de la morena mientras miraba a la mujer que tomaba asiento al lado de su hijo.

-Buenos días a los dos – Hablo la rubia con voz áspera de recién levantada luego de un largo bostezo – Que estas cocinando Regina?? – Emma levanto la vista para tratar de ver que había de comer – El olor a comida me despertó… Muero de hambre – Dijo esto último mientras le obsequiaba una sonrisa a la morena.

-Buenos días Maaa – Respondió Henry luego de tomar un poco de jugo – Peleaste con la cama?? – Fue la pregunta que le hiso su hijo mientras le apuntaba con el tenedor en dirección a su cabello.

Cuando esa pregunta salió de la boca de Henry mientras este intentaba esconder su sonrisa más mal que bien tras un trozo de comida Regina no logro contener su risa y la cocina se llenó con el sonido de unas pequeñas carcajadas que iban en aumento al ver como Emma colocaba una cara de no entender para luego salir corriendo a mirarse en el vidrio del microondas y tratar de aplacar la melena rebelde de risos, Henry al ver a su madre biológica haciendo eso frente al microondas no aguanto más y al igual que su madre adoptiva este estallo en risa.

-Jajajaja… Má pareces un león Jajajaja – Henry reía tanto que ya sus mejillas estaban tomando un tono rosado– La cama gano la pelea noo?? Jajajaja.

Ante aquello Emma dejo atrás la idea de arreglar su cabello y volteo a ver a su hijo con cara de querer matarlo y con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza de que la morena la viera con el cabello así.

-Te parece gracioso?? – En la cara de la rubia había aparecido una sonrisa malvada lo que hiso que la risa de Henry disminuyera – Veamos que tan gracioso te parece cuando estés castigado – Los ojos esmeralda de Emma brillaban mostrando la victoria y en su cara se pintaba una brillante sonrisa mientras miraba la cara de su hijo.

-No es justo – La cara de Henry era una de completo asombro ante su inminente castigo – Mamá has algo – Su mirada se dirigió hacia su madre adoptiva mientras colocaba cara de cachorrito y un tono que gritaba **"Ayúdame** " – No puedes dejar que me castigue cuando tú también te estabas riendo.

Regina mantuvo su mirada sobre su hijo el cual prácticamente le rogaba con la mirada que lo ayudara con su otra madre, en la cara de la morena estaba plasmada una enorme y sincera sonrisa debido a todo lo que estaba pasando entre esos dos, desvió la mirada de su hijo y la dirigió a Emma encontrando que está también la estaba mirando a ella, los ojos de ambas estaban anclados y se mantuvieron mirando por unos pocos minutos hasta que la morena busco los ojos de su hijo.

-Arréglense entre ustedes – La morena aun con su sonrisa en la cara tomó su tasa de café para llevársela a la boca.

Tanto los ojos como la boca de Henry se abrieron muchísimo ante el asombro por las palabras dichas por su madre, no podía creer que ella no lo salvara del castigo que su otra madre le daría, volteo a ver a Emma aun con cara de asombro y se encontró con una sonrisa **"malvada"** por parte de esta. Blanca y David venían bajando las escaleras con el pequeño Neal en brazos cuando escucharon las carcajadas provenientes de su hija y la voz de Henry con un tono de indignación **"Esto no es justo… Eran más geniales cuando estaban peleadas, ahora se juntan para castigarme eso no es justo"** luego de aquello pudieron escuchar una risa unirse a la de Emma por lo que supieron que era la de Regina, cuando estuvieron en el lumbral de la puerta se detuvieron a observar como interactuaban esas 3 personas, Blanca se quedó concentrada en ver la cara de tranquilidad y la sonrisa tan sincera que tenía tantos años sin ver en su ex madrastra, su mirada se encontró con la de su esposo y ninguno de ellos se decidía a entrar completamente a la cocina porque no querían estropear el ambiente familiar que se vivía hay dentro entre ellos.

-Abuela por favor evita que Ma me castigue – Henry se había percatado de la presencia de sus abuelos y se dirigió hacia donde estos se encontraban para comenzar a contrales lo que había hecho para ganarse ese fulano castigo.

Mientras la peculiar familia desayunaba el ambiente entre ellos estaba mucho más agradable que los días anteriores, se daban pequeñas conversaciones entre los presentes aunque el que siempre sacaba los temas era Henry, Blanca había elogiado la comida de Regina y está por su parte le había regalado una media sonrisa lo que era un gran avance en la construcción de esa relación que ha estado en ruinas desde hace muchísimos años, se podría decir que todo estaba transcurriendo de manera tranquila.

En otra parte de la casa una chica estaba abriendo sus ojos, parpadeaba seguido para tratar de despertarse del todo y para acostumbrar sus ojos a la claridad del día. Ya despierta del todo y aun acostada en el sofá volteo para mirar mejor donde se encontraba _"Que sueño tan raro he tenido"_ una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro _"En que momento me quede dormida en el sofá??"_ una mueca se pudo apreciar en su boca al tratar de recordar cómo es que había llegado allí y no poder hacerlo, estuvo varios minutos tratando de recordar su día anterior hasta que unos murmullos provenientes de la cocina la sacaron de sus pensamientos así que decidió colocarse en pie para ir allí, pero al hacer un movimiento tan brusco mientras se sentaba sintió un punzante dolor en su costado izquierdo, un pequeño quejido de dolor salió de su boca así que moviéndose de manera más suave fue rodando su cuerpo hasta que su espalda choco con el espaldar del sofá aun estando sentada, bajo su mirada hasta el lugar afectado y pudo ver su camisa llena de sangre ya seca _"Rayos no fue un sueño"_ ese fue su primer pensamiento al ver aquella mancha de sangre y al instante coloco sus manos sobre su cara para luego llevarlas hacía su cabello como si estuviese peinándolo, respiró profundo y movió su mano derecha hasta su costado afectado y se pudo observar como una luz azul cielo curaba la herida que tenía en ese lugar. Se levantó del sofá dando pequeños suspiros mientras seguía los sonidos de las voces hasta estar frente a la puerta de la cocina, al llegar al lumbral pudo observar a todos comiendo tranquilamente así que tomo valor y cruzo aquella línea que la separaba de las otras personas.

-Buenos días – Esas fueron las palabras que hicieron que todos en la mesa dejaran de comer y dirigieran sus miradas hacía ella.

-Cómo te encuentras hoy?? – Blanca que se encontraba dándole de comer al pequeño Neal fue la primera en hablar ya que todos los demás solo se quedaron observando a la chica – Quieres sentarte a desayunar con nosotros?? – Él bebe hacía ruiditos con la boca mientras estiraba sus manitas hacía su papá por lo que este lo tomo.

-Estoy mucho mejor gracias – Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras iba acercándose a la mesa para tomar asiento al lado de Henry y frente a Blanca – Me alegra verlo mejor majestad – En esta ocasión su mirada estaba sobre David.

-Supongo que debo agradecerte – David que sostenía al pequeño Neal en sus piernas desvió la mirada de este para dirigirla hacía la chica – No recuerdo mucho de lo que paso pero Nieves me conto que gracias al hechizo que colocaste en mi estoy vivo así que muchas gracias – Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de este.

-No tiene nada que agradecerme después de todo fue Sofí quien lo curo por completo – Ella le obsequio una sonrisa al príncipe – Muchas gracias – Esta vez esas palabras iban dirigidas hacía Blanca que le había acercado un plato con un poquito de todo para que desayunara.

-Puedes decirle a Sofía que salga – Henry que estaba justo a su lado tomo la palabra en esta ocasión – Me imagino que ella también desayuna noo?? – No muy seguro de lo último dicho y con cara de querer escuchar la respuesta a su pregunta Henry miraba a la chica de manera curiosa.

-Jajajaja... Si Henry, Sofía también desayuna – Una pequeña risita salió de su boca al contestarle – Ella es como cualquier persona solo que no puede estar tanto tiempo fuera de mi cuerpo porque depende de mí magia – Ante tal información todos en la mesa nuevamente dejaron de comer para mirar a la chica.

-Que quieres decir con que depende de tu magia?? – Emma que se había mantenido callada hasta ese momento decidió intervenir ya que le parecía muy extraño todo aquello – Que le paso a esa niña?? – La Salvadora tenía su mirada completamente enfocada en ella.

-Esa es una historia muy larga y que no puedo contarles ahora mismo – La chica se había quedado unos cuantos minutos callada recordando todo lo que paso aquella noche y viendo que no podía darles esa información respondió mientras bajaba su mirada al plato de comida.

-Será que ahora si nos dirás quién eres o seguirás alargando todo este circo?? – La Reina Malvada que aún seguía dentro de Regina salió a relucir nuevamente con un tono de voz que demostraba que ese día no tenía humor para más rodeos.

-Supongo que ya no puedo seguir alargando esto – Su tono de voz se había transformado en uno serio mientras levantaba su mirada y la enfocaba en Regina, todos los demás que se encontraban en la mesa intercambian su mirada entre ellas dos en completo silencio – Sofí sal por favor – Luego de aquellas palabras todos volvieron a ver como se le iluminaba el pecho en un color azul y se repetía el mismo proceso de hace 2 días hasta ver a una hermosa niña parada justo al lado de donde estaba sentada aquella chica aún desconocida para todos.

-Sabía que despertarías hoy – Aquella niña se abalanzo a los brazos de la chica mayor y todos en la mesa pudieron apreciar el amor que se tenían – Como te sientes?? – Le preguntaba aquello mientras se alejaba para sentarse en la silla vacía a su lado – Te debe doler horrible el cuerpo – En ningún momento dejo de ver a la mayor.

-A mí también me alegra verte – Emma no podía quitar sus ojos de la interacción de ellas ya que la mirada que la chica mayor le estaba dando a la niña era idéntica a la que Regina le obsequiaba a Henry y a la que su madre le dedicaba a ella y al pequeño Neal lo que le hiso preguntarse si esa niña podría ser la hija de la otra _"No, no puede ser su hija esa niña tiene unos 7 u 8 años y ella no parece mayor de 17 sería imposible"_ – Ya estoy mejor... En lo que desperté me cure la herida – Una sonrisa enorme estaba plasmada en su rostro y su tono de voz serio había cambiado a uno dulce – Y por cierto Sofía donde están tus modales?? - Le preguntó aquello mientras su mirada se desvió de ella un momento para mirar a todos los presentes hasta que su mirada se volvió a fijar en ella aunque de manera severa.

Cuando la mayor desvió su mirada de ella, la niña siguió el recorrido y fue cuando observo a las demás personas que ocupaban la mesa y enseguida sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo por la vergüenza – Buenos días para todos – Dijo en un tono muy bajo y avergonzado, solo logro escuchar las pequeñas risitas de Henry.

-Esta es otra excusa para no decirnos de una vez por todas quién eres?? – Todo aquel misterio le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta a Regina, su humor empeoraba con el pasar de los minutos y se podía notar tanto en su tono de voz como en su rostro.

-No, no lo es – En la cara de aquella chica se había dibujado una sonrisa al escuchar las palabras dichas por la morena – Supongo que Sofía también tiene derecho a comer – Retiro su mirada de la Alcaldesa para ver como Blanca le entregaba un plato igual al que le hiso a ella con un poco de todo a la niña – Además ella también debería estar presente en esta conversación aunque no vaya a intervenir – Su mirada se enfocó en Sofía mientras decía aquello último en un tono de voz amenazador a la niña por lo que ella solo asintió positivamente mientras comenzaba a comer de su plato.

-Entonces dinos quien eres y que haces aquí?? – David aun con el niño en brazos fue quien comenzó la conversación que todos estaban esperando desde hace casi dos dias y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacía aquella chica.

-Mi nombre es Evelyn... Pero pueden decirme Eve – Todos en la cocina estaban atentos a lo que decía la chica, ya por lo menos sabían su nombre y podrían dejar de llamarla La Desconocida, pero aún tenían cientos de preguntas rondándoles la cabeza – No tengo idea de cómo llegue hasta aquí la verdad – Su rostro mostraban los rasgos de lo ciertas que eran sus palabras – Solo recuerdo que iba camino a casa y alguien me agarro mientras un portal nos absorbía... Luego de eso solo recuerdo estar rodando por el bosque y nada más, todo se vuelve negro – Eve trataba de recordar algo mas pero no le llegaba nada a la mente – Cuando desperté en el bosque tenía una herida grande en la cabeza, supongo que al rodar por el bosque golpee mi cabeza contra algún árbol y quede inconsciente.

Emma sabía que la chica no estaba mintiendo gracias a su **"súper detector de mentiras"** así que su cara demostraba que creía en las cosas que Eve les estaba diciendo, Blanca, David y Henry también estaban convencidos de que ella estaba siendo sincera con todos; pero Regina que estaba acostumbrada a dudar hasta de su propia sombra no estaba convencida en lo absoluto, sabía que todo lo del portal era cierto pero sabía que seguía ocultando cosas y eso no la terminaba de convencer.

-Eres de Arendelle?? – Henry fue quien comenzó lo que amenaza con ser un interrogatorio.

-Arendelle?? – Ella volteo a ver al chico a su lado mientras le obsequiaba una sonrisa, Henry en contestación solamente asintió afirmativamente – No Henry, no soy de Arendelle... Todo es un poco más complicado - Se colocó de pie mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho – Soy de Storybook solo que no de esta línea de tiempo – Su mirada que se encontraba contemplando el suelo fue levantada para ver la reacción de todos, David, Blanca y Henry tenían una expresión de no entender de que hablaba; Emma no estaba segura si lo que había entendido era lo correcto y Regina por su parte ni se inmutó ante la noticia - Pero eso tú ya lo sabías no es así?? – Su pregunta tenía un destinatario y este era Regina.

-No tenía la certeza querida... Pero lo sospechaba – Regina seguía siendo la reina y lo demostró en su tono al contestarle – Pero aun no entiendo cómo es que lograron abrir un portal al pasado?? – La ceja izquierda de Regina se elevó mientras daba vueltas a eso – Cuando Zelena abrió aquel portal necesito ingredientes bastante específicos... Y créeme querida que la tonta de Nieves no va andar donando a sus hijos para crear portales – La sonrisa burlona al referirse a Blanca aun adornaba su rostro.

Cuando la Reina terminó de hablar en la cara de todos los demás a excepción de Sofía se dibujó una expresión de asombro ya que por fin lograron entender que aquella chica delante de ellos venía del futuro.

-Que cool – Henry no aguantaba la emoción y se volteó completamente a ver a Eve – Dime como soy en el futuro?? – Eve solo sonreía mientras escuchaba las emocionadas preguntas que Henry le hacía.

-Henry cariño – Regina tuvo que interrumpir el parloteo de su hijo – No creo que sea momento para esas preguntas – Su pequeño príncipe coloco una cara de disgusto – Porque mejor no te llevas a Sofía a tu habitación y esperan allá – Más que una sugerencia Henry sabía que aquello era una orden por parte de su madre así que trato de encontrar ayuda en sus abuelos y su otra madre pero las miradas de estos le hicieron saber que sería una pérdida de tiempo el pedirles ayuda así que colocando su mejor cara de enojado tomo del brazo a Sofía y poco después se podían escuchar los pasos de ambos chicos subiendo las escaleras seguido por un fuerte portazo.

-En que estábamos?? – Las miradas de todos estaban concentradas en la puerta de la cocina por donde salieron los niños hasta que aquella pregunta por parte de Regina fue hecha – Como hicieron para abrir ese portal?? – Una segunda pregunta siguió a la anterior.

-Abrir un portal no es gran cosa en mi tiempo para aquellos que poseen la magia y el permiso de hacerlo – Su tono calmado y relajado daba a saber la verdad detrás de sus palabras mientras su mirada estaba fija en los ojos de la morena .

-Un permiso?? Quién se supone que otorga esos permisos?? – La siguiente en unirse a la interacción fue la Salvadora, Evelyn desvió su mirada de Regina para fijarse en Emma.

-Eso es algo que no les puedo decir – Su tono y rostro serio daban a entender que el asunto estaba cerrado y que no explicaría que quiso decir con aquello.

-Dices que nos aclararas las cosas pero sin embargo sigues ocultando información – Una Alcaldesa del peor humor posible se levantó de la mesa mirando a la chica de manera muy poco agradable.

-Quiero que entiendan que yo no soy de este tiempo... De hecho estoy MUCHOS años en el pasado – Su tono se elevó un poco para que los demás entendieran bien el mensaje – Hay cosas que no puedo decirles porque no tengo idea de que consecuencias traerían en mi futuro y créanme que me gusta mi vida tal cual esta – La expresión de Regina se relajó un poco ante las palabras dichas por Eve, los demás estaban pendientes de toda la información que recibían por parte de la chica – El caso está en que yo no puedo abrir el portal ya que no poseo el permiso – Sus labios hicieron una mueca al recordar aquello – Necesito encontrar una forma de contactarme con mi familia en el futuro porque si no estaré atada a este tiempo.

-Hablando de tu familia... Quienes son tus padres?? – Ante tal pregunta hecha por Blanca, Eve coloco una cara de susto por ser descubierta y todos lo pudieron notar.

-Eso no puedo decírselos aun – Su cara más pálida de lo normal y la incomodidad al decirles eso levanto sospechas en todos los presentes – Soy hija de alguien muy fuerte en todo lo relacionado a la magia es todo lo que puedo decirles por los momentos.

-Eso nos descarta a David y a mí de la lista de posibles padres – Blanca se había levantado de la mesa para comenzar a recoger los platos pero al hacer esta acotación paro su trabajo para mirar a su esposo – Aunque Regina, Emma, Rumpel, Elsa, Zelena y hasta la propia Azul podrían ser tus padres.

Eve se colocó más pálida de lo que estaba al sentir la mirada de todos sobre ella aunque la mirada que la tenía en pánico total era la de Regina, tomo aire para controlarse y les brindó una sonrisa inocente a Blanca mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-Pueden sacar las conclusiones que quieran pero hasta que no sepa que consecuencias traería el decirles toda la verdad me temo que no puedo hablar.

David se disculpó con las presentes y se encamino a salir de la cocina con el niño en brazos, todas las demás se dedicaron a recoger la cocina mientras le hacían preguntas a la chica.

-Espera un momento chica... Ósea que no conoceremos la verdad jamás pero tenemos que ayudarte a volver a tu tiempo?? – La salvadora que se encontraba secando los platos que su madre lavaba paro en su trabajo y volteo a ver a la chica que se encontraba junto a la mesa en la misma posición.

-Mmm eso no es del todo cierto... Hay alguien que puede ayudarme para saber qué cambios traería el decirles todo – Ante tales palabras dichas por Evelyn, Blanca dejo de lavar los platos, Emma aún mantenía su mirada fija en la de la chica y Regina que se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas del mesón de la cocina con su mirada puesta en ella estaban expectantes por saber quién era esa persona – Solo que hay un problema – Una mueca se dibujó en su boca mientras su expresión paso a una pensativa – Tendré que buscar a alguien que le dé un mensaje por mí... Ver a un Dios no es fácil.

Sus palabras chocaron bastante en las presentes, las expresiones de Blanca y Emma eran de incredulidad total y voltearon a ver a Regina, en sus miradas se veía reflejada la pregunta **"Enserio existen los dioses?"** por su parte Regina no tenía idea alguna de la existencia de estos seres, había leído pergaminos antiguos sobre estos pero aún en dichos pergaminos los dioses eran solo mitos.

-Estas queriendo decir que los Dioses existen?? – Una risa en un tono burlesco salió de la boca de La Ex Reina Malvada al no creer una sola palabra de lo dicho por la chica.

-Hay muchas criaturas mágicas en el mundo y muchas de ellas son tan antiguas y secretas que ni siquiera hay registros de ellas – Eve no aparto sus ojos de Regina mientras le decía esto.

-Y como le enviaras el mensaje a ese supuesto Dios?? – Emma había intervenido en la conversación al ver la cara pensativa que coloco Regina.

-Mientras menos personas sepan que estoy aquí es mejor para mí pero supongo que no tengo opción – Todas las presentes en la cocina sabían que esas palabras Eve las había dicho para ella misma – Rayos... Cris – Coloco una cara de disgusto para luego de un suspiro pronunciar esas palabras mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello y todas en la cocina volcaban sus miradas hacia ella con expresión de no entender – Cris baja de una buena vez.

Unas diminutas esferas de luz se comenzaron a ver como descendían provenientes del techo hasta formar la figura de un joven de no más de 19 años su estatura era similar a la de Eve quizás unos poquísimos centrimetros mas alto, con piel no muy clara aunque tampoco tan oscura, cabello liso de color castaño y ojos verdes.

-Y tú quién eres?? – Centrando su mirada en Eve y su tono era muy poco amable.


	8. Capitulo 7

-Y tú quién eres?? – Centrando su mirada en Eve y su tono era muy poco amable.

-No tengo porque contestar a tus preguntas – Ella había empleado el mismo tono de aquel chico – Necesito que hagas algo por mí – Su mirada se mantenía fija en la de Cris mientras cerraba su mano en un puño y este se iluminaba de un tono azul para luego mostrar un frasco pequeño con un líquido dentro que daba la impresión de ser agua.

Ante esas últimas palabras Cris comenzó a reír mientras se acercaba al mesón para tomar una manzana de la canasta.

-Porque tendría que hacer algo por alguien que ni siquiera conozco?? – Al término de esas palabras Cris dio un mordisco a la manzana que sostenía en la mano.

-Yo que tu no comería una manzana tan relajadamente sabiendo que esta es la casa de la Reina Malvada – Dijo Eve mientras veía hacía donde se encontraba Regina cruzada de brazos junto a Emma y Blanca.

Cris rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacía donde la chica veía percatándose por primera vez de la presencia de Emma, Blanca y sobretodo su mirada se centró en Regina que al ver el gesto que Eve le hizo coloco su mejor sonrisa malvada cuando su mirada se posó sobre el chico. Ante tal sonrisa escalofriante por parte de la Reina miro la manzana en su mano y escupió en la papelera más cercana el trozo de manzana que desde hace rato estaba masticando para luego con el dorso de la mano limpiar su boca.

-Volviendo a lo que me interesa – Comenzó nuevamente Eve mientras se situaba al lado de las demás mujeres – Que rango tienes??.

Repentinamente el tono de voz y la expresión de Eve paso de divertido a serio mientras su mirada estaba posada sobre aquel chico, Emma y Regina estaban atentas a la conversación de esos dos mientras sus miradas se desplazaban de uno al otro, por otra parte estaba Blanca la cual perdió la concentración en la conversación cuando su mirada se posó en Evelyn y todas sus alarmas internas se encendieron al fijarse bien en la expresión de esta _"Se parece tanto a Regina cuando coloca esa expresión"_ Pensaba sin apartar la vista de ella.

-No contestare a tus preguntas – El chico seguía limpiando su boca con el dorsal de su mano y desvió la mirada por un segundo para botar la manzana al cesto de basura – Ahora con su permiso me retiro – Aunque su manera de hablar fue educada su tono de voz seguía siendo muy poco amable.

-Recuerda las reglas Cris – El chico que ya estaba a punto de marcharse se detuvo ante esas palabras y la volteo a ver con una mirada interrogante en la cara – Cuales son las únicas formas de escuchar un llamado?? – La cara de Eve se había relajado un poco aunque seguía manteniendo ese tono serio en su voz, Regina y Emma seguían atentas ante cualquier información que escuchaban y Blanca aunque estaba siguiendo el hilo de la conversación estaba más interesada en observar las expresiones de Eve que de la conversación en sí.

-Que puedes saber tú de nuestras reglas?? – La expresión nada amable de Cris fue reemplazada por una de interrogación y su tono paso a ser prepotente – Quien rayos eres??.

-Uno: Los ángeles o bluggers solo pueden escuchar el llamado de sus protegidos o de aquellos puros de corazón que se encuentren en riesgo de muerte – Enumero con su dedo Eve mientras daba a conocer de lo que se trataba dicha regla.

Al escuchar la palabra _"ángeles"_ los ojos de Emma, Regina y Blanca se abrieron de tal manera que parecía que fueran a salirse de sus orbes, estas no daban crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar, _"Primero dioses y ahora ángeles"_ aquello fue lo primero que paso por la cabeza de Regina mientras miraba a la chica situada muy cerca de ella con cara de asombro y de incredulidad, _"Ósea que ese chico es un ángel"_ los pensamientos de Emma al igual que los de Regina también estaban a mil por hora con todo lo que acababan de descubrir en tan poco tiempo y por su cabeza aquel pensamiento fue lo primero que apareció mientras dirigía su mirada hacía el chico que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella, _"Que se supone que es un blugger"_ Blanca tampoco se quedaba atrás y su cabeza también comenzó a formular preguntas ante la última información escuchada por ellas.

-Y dos: El llamado también puede ser escuchado cuando...

-Cuando es realizado por otro ángel, blugger o superior en rango por lo que siempre hay que responder a ellos – Cito el chico interrumpiendola – Quien eres?? – Esta vez su tono de voz y su expresión cambio completamente, ya no tenía esa expresión arrogante y ese tono nada amable ahora si se podía observar su verdadera esencia y miraba curioso a la chica frente a el – Mi nombre es Cristopher como ya sabes aunque puedes llamarme Cris como has estado haciendo – Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios lo que provoco que una igual apareciera en el rostro de Eve – Soy un ángel de rango A... Con quien tengo el gusto?? – Termino este de manera muy amable y con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras su mirada seguía fija en la chica.

-Qué bueno es saber que si tienes modales – La expresión seria que tenía Eve se convirtió en una completamente relajada mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro – Mi nombre es Evelyn, pero puedes llamarme Eve... Soy mitad blugger superior, es por eso que has escuchado mi llamado.

Eve finalizó lo dicho con una sonrisa en su cara, la nueva información dicha por ella fue de gran asombro para todos los presentes incluyendo al chico que al escuchar dichas palabras coloco una de sus rodillas en el suelo al igual que lo hacen los caballeros antes de dirigirse a su Reina, las mujeres al ver el gesto del chico rápidamente voltearon sus miradas a Eve que aun cuando seguía con la sonrisa en su cara se notaba lo incomoda que la había colocado el gesto de Cris.

-Me disculpo por mi falta de modales de un principio – Cris hablaba sin mirar a la chica, tenía su cabeza mirando al suelo – Estaré encantado de hacer cualquier cosa que me pida – Al finalizar levanto su mirada pero no cambio la posición que tenía con su rodilla tocando el suelo.

-Cris levántate – Eve se sentía incomoda, siempre era así cuando se trataba de reverencias hacía ella – No es necesaria tanta formalidad... Puedes hablarme de Tú no hay problema.

Ella caminaba hasta donde se encontraba el chico agachado mientras decía esas palabras y al estar justo frente a él le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, Cris miro la mano extendida para luego mirar el rostro de la chica no muy convencido con tratar a un superior de tal manera pero al mirar la sonrisa y la sinceridad en los ojos de esta decidió tomar su mano y colocarse en pie.

-Ven sentémonos en la mesa – Ella señalo hacía esta mientras volteaba a ver a Emma, Regina y Blanca para que se acercaran y tomaran asiento, así que las mujeres se encaminaron y en unos minutos ya todos estaban sentados – Ellas son Regina, Blanca Nieves y Emma... Pero supongo que ya las conoces cierto?? – Cris dirigió su mirada a cada una de ellas para luego asentir afirmativamente – Bueno entonces vamos al grano – El tono de voz de Eve volvía a ser serio y todos prestaron atención a ella, aunque Blanca seguía pensando que había algo en su manera de expresarse que la hacía muy parecida a Regina – Alguien abrió un portal y me trajo hasta este tiempo, no sé porqué ni para qué... El punto está en que no puedo regresar a mi tiempo porque no poseo el permiso para abrir uno de regreso – Cris entendía perfectamente lo que Eve le estaba diciendo así que realizó un movimiento de cabeza para incitarla a seguir – Necesito encontrar la forma de contactar a mi familia en el futuro para conseguir la manera de abrir ese portal y regresar pero tengo tres grandes problemas – Todos seguían atentos a lo que la chica decía – El 1ero: La persona que me trajo aquí tiene aliados y ya atento contra la vida de Blanca y su familia... También atentaron contra Regina y Henry – Cuando esto fue dicho el rostro de Cris mostró inquietud.

-Eso no es nada bueno... Si ellos mueren antes de tiempo abra un desequilibrio muy grande en los planos – Evelyn asintió mientras suspiraba y las mujeres no querían intervenir porque querían informarse mejor sobre todo lo que pasaba.

-Exacto, por eso los tengo encerrados aquí bajo un escudo que reforcé con la ayuda de Emma... No puedo permitir que nada les pase – Su expresión era pensativa ante lo dicho – El 2do: Es que mi magia está muy débil en este tiempo y me imagino que se debe al hecho de que aún no he nacido... Además el precio que pago por cada hechizo por mínimo que sea es tan alto que quedo tan exhausta que prácticamente me desmayo del cansancio – Una cara de preocupación se instaló tanto en la cara de Eve como en la de Cris, por otra parte Emma, Regina y Blanca estaban comprendiendo muchas cosas gracias a esta conversación – Y el 3ero: Es que ellos no confían completamente en mi porque les oculto información pero no puedo correr el riesgo de decir algo que no deba y el futuro que conozco cambie... Y por eso te necesito a ti – Sus codos están apoyados en la mesa y tenía sus manos entrelazadas entre si y al decir aquello apuntó con sus dedos índices hacía donde se encontraba Cris.

-Entiendo todo lo que me dices... Pero lo que no entiendo es en que puedo ayudarte yo?? – No parecía para nada el chico que se apareció en la cocina hace poco menos de media hora, su expresión seria y centrada daba a demostrar su madurez.

-Con el rango que tienes puedes entrar a la torre cierto?? – Ante la pregunta Cris solamente movió su cabeza de manera afirmativa – Sé que ese rango no te permite entrar a los pasillos superiores pero necesito que te escabullas hacía allá – Las palabras de Eve hicieron mella en Cris ya que este coloco una cara poco segura – Tienes que llegar a Víctor y entregarle esto – Dijo mientras abría su mano y sacaba el pequeño frasco con el líquido parecido al agua.

-Que hay en el frasco?? – Regina se atrevió y se unió a la conversación lo que hiso que las miradas de todos se posaran en ella.

-Eso mismo iba a preguntar – Cris le había obsequiado una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza en agradecimiento a la morena para luego mirar a Eve – Si me voy arriesgar tanto por lo menos quiero saber qué es esto? – Él tomó el frasco de la mano de la chica mientras lo observaba esperando la explicación.

-Solo es un mensaje – Cris levanto su mirada y la detuvo en los ojos de Eve – Coloque un par de imágenes en el líquido... Es la mejor manera de hablar con él sin que alguien más pueda verlo ya que desaparece en su sangre luego de tomarlo.

-Ok ya entiendo solo tengo una duda – Cris desvió la mirada para posarla nuevamente al frasco y observarlo, parecía que trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos y luego de unos cuantos segundos su mirada se elevó nuevamente a la de Eve – Suponiendo que logre llegar a donde se encuentre Víctor... Como hare para que acepte tomarse esto?? – Dijo mientras le mostraba el pequeño frasco a Eve.

-Dale el frasco... Dile que la elegida lo necesita y sal de allí – Su tono se convirtió en uno bajo y algo incómodo mientras bajaba su mirada a la mesa para evitar la de las mujeres sentadas allí.

-La elegida?? – Emma dio voz a sus pensamientos mientras buscaba la mirada de la chica – Que quieres decir con eso?? – Otra pregunta realizada cuando logró capturar la mirada de Eve.

-Sabes que no puedo decirte – Respondió esta con un suspiro cansado y una mirada que reflejaba un sentimiento de culpa por no poder decirle, no era de su agrado para nada estar ocultando información – Pero sé que ante esas palabras el beberá el líquido – Terminó con una sonrisa en el rostro aunque su mirada aun mostraba ese sentimiento de culpa.

-De acuerdo – Cris mostro una sonrisa mientras se colocaba en pie – Mañana tengo que ir a la torre por otros asuntos así que intentare darle tu mensaje a Víctor – Le mostro el frasco para luego guardarlo en uno de sus bolsillos – Me reportare contigo mañana a la 6 de la tarde... Ahora con su permiso me retiro – Al finalizar sus palabras realizo una pequeña reverencia hacia todas las presentes y su cuerpo se comenzó a convertir en esas pequeñas esferas azules de un principio que ascendían hacía el techo hasta desaparecer.

Eve se volteo a mirar a las mujeres que le hacían compañía en la cocina para darles una sonrisa mientras con su mano masajeaba su cuello dándole una imagen mucho más infantil, tomo una manzana de la canasta y se encamino a salir de la cocina mientras las demás mujeres la seguían.

-Y a ti no te da miedo tomar una manzana sabiendo que estas en la casa de la Reina Malvada?? – Pregunto Regina con una sonrisa malvada lo que hizo que la chica se detuviera cerca de las escaleras y se volteara a verla al igual que Emma y Blanca.

-Estoy en la casa de una Reina si... Pero aquella que fue malvada alguna vez solo aparece cuando se meten con su familia y yo quiero protegerlos no lastimarlos – La cara que coloco Regina ante lo dicho no tenía ni precio ni descripción alguna, su cara se convirtió en pensativa mientras que en el rostro de Emma y Blanca se dibujaba una sonrisa en apoyo a lo que Eve había dicho – Así que noo... No tengo ningún miedo hacía su majestad.

El silencio se instaló entre las mujeres, Evelyn, Emma y Blanca mantenían una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro y todas miraban hacía una Regina que trataba de internalizar las palabras dichas por aquella joven. Todas volvieron a la realidad cuando escucharon unos pasos bajando las escaleras así que dirigieron sus miradas a ellas para a los pocos segundos visualizar a David bajando con el pequeño Neal en brazos ya arreglado.

-Con quien estaban hablando?? – Decía el príncipe mientras iba bajando y al poder ver a las mujeres paradas al pie de la escalera – Escuche la voz de un hombre – Ya estando abajo le entrego a Blanca él bebe mientras esperaba una explicación por parte de alguna de ellas.

-Bueno yo iré arriba con Sofí y Henry – Aviso Eve mientras colocaba el pie en el primer escalón y veía sobre su hombro a los demás – Colóquenlo al día con todo – Y siguió subiendo hasta desaparecer de la vista de todos.

-Yo estaré en mi despacho por si me necesitan.

Regina seguía perdida en sus pensamientos al parecer las palabras de esa chica le habían afectado bastante y eso se reflejaba en su rostro, Emma la miraba preocupada ya aquella sonrisa que tenía en su rostro había desaparecido al ver la expresión perdida de la morena; Blanca también dejo su sonrisa de lado y David no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento. Regina centro su mirada en Emma cuando escucho como la rubia dijo su nombre en un susurro preocupado, la morena solo le dio una media sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para retirarse a su despacho. Emma por su parte al verla marcharse hizo el amago de seguirla pero Blanca que estaba atenta a todo sostuvo el brazo de su hija para evitar que siguiera a la morena, ante esto la rubia volteo a ver a su madre.

-No Emma, ella necesita estar sola... Déjala – Blanca le dio una sonrisa a su hija mientras daba un apretón a su brazo para dejarlo ir.

-Estaré en la habitación – Dio media vuelta y se encamino a subir las escaleras con sus pensamientos puesto en Regina.

-Que fue todo eso?? – David le hacía esa pregunta a su esposa mientras se dirigían hacía la sala al ver toda esa interacción extraña entre ellas.

-Es que nunca te enteras de nada – Suspiro Blanca mientras se sentaba en un sofá de la sala y seguido sentía el peso de su esposo a su lado.

La mañana y parte de la tarde se fue para todos volando, Blanca explicaba a su esposo todo lo que había pasado con el asunto del Ángel y los Dioses y David no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba, si él pensaba que Storybook era extraño porque todos eran cuentos de Disney la cosa ahora estaba peor al saber que existían esos seres. Nieves aprovecho el momento para compartir con su esposo lo que había pasado al pie de la escalera antes de él bajar y porque Regina y Emma se comportaron de esa forma tan extraña según las palabras dichas por él, se habían mudado a la cocina ya que Blanca al ver la hora y observar que Regina no salía de su despacho se encaminó junto a David para preparar algo sencillo de merienda ya que la tarde paso volando y cuando se dio cuenta eran las 3 y se les había pasado la hora de la comida a todos. Eve que se encontraba con los chicos en la habitación de Henry los colocó al día de todo lo que había pasado en el desayuno luego de que ellos se marcharan, Henry se sentía en el cielo luego de saber que habían muchos otros seres mágicos sobre la tierra que ellos no conocían así que le hizo miles de preguntas tanto a Eve como a Sofía, poco después su curiosidad fue saciada y los 3 se sentaron a jugar con un juego de mesa que el niño sugirió y así se les fue la tarde hasta que el estómago les aviso a los chicos que no habían almorzado y los 3 juntos bajaron a ver si conseguían algo de comer en la cocina.

-Pero mira quienes aparecieron – Blanca se encontraba preparando unos sándwich en el momento que escucho como bajaban corriendo las escaleras para luego mirar el rostro de su nieto junto con el de Eve y Sofí aparecer por la entrada de la cocina.

-Abuela muero de hambre – Anunció Henry mientras se sentaba junto a su abuelo en una de las sillas que estaba en el mesón de la cocina y pudo escuchar la risa burlona de todos – Rían todo lo que quieran pero yo me comeré uno de estos sándwich – Dijo mientras tomaba uno en una servilleta y se lo llevaba a la boca con una cara de satisfacción que solo hizo que incrementaran las risas en la cocina.

-Te apetece uno Sofía?? – Blanca dirigió su mirada hacía la niña mientras seguía riendo por lo de Henry.

-Si... Muchas gracias – Dijo mientras tomaba el sándwich que Nieves le estaba ofreciendo – La verdad me sacaron tan aprisa en la mañana que no me dejaron terminar bien mi desayuno – Se sentó junto a Henry y David dándole un mordisco a su pan.

-No seas glotona que te lleve una manzana cuando subí – Eve que se mantenía parada en la puerta de la cocina cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa en su cara intervino en la conversación.

-Oye que estoy en crecimiento y necesito comer bien para crecer – Se defendió la niña lo que causo las risas de todos dentro de la concina nuevamente.

-También hay para ti si gustas Evelyn – Ofreció la mujer mayor mientras le servía un vaso de jugo a los niños.

-Llámame Eve... Y no muchas gracias... Así estoy bien – Contesto con una sonrisa en la cara, Blanca solo hiso un movimiento de cabeza aceptando con una sonrisa – Donde están Regina y Emma?? – Al no ver a las mujeres por los alrededores se atrevió a preguntar.

-Regina no ha salido de su despacho... Lleva horas hay metida – Intervino David mientras quitaba la mirada de su hijo para observar a la chica – Y Emma no la hemos visto bajar así que imaginamos aún está en la habitación encerrada – Finalizó David con una cara pensativa y un poco preocupada.

Eve acepto lo dicho por él príncipe con un movimiento de cabeza igual al de Blanca hace unos momentos y se sentó junto a los demás a conversar aunque su mente estaba puesta en las dos mujeres que no se encontraban en ese momento junto a ellos.

Emma al entrar en la habitación lo primero que hizo fue desvestirse e ir directo al baño a darse una buena ducha, con las gotas resbalando por su cuerpo se quedó recordando la expresión que había colocado la morena en su rostro hace unos momentos abajo y cerro sus ojos mientras alzaba la cara para que el agua callera directa sobre ella, con un suspiro bastante sonoro cerro la llave del agua, coloco la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y camino hacia la habitación, ya dentro fue hasta uno de los cajones donde había acomodado la poca ropa que consiguió la primera noche en la casa, colocándose la ropa interior y una de sus camisas básicas de color azul, tomo uno de los vaqueros en sus manos pero solo suspiro y lo hizo a un lado en la cama para luego acostarse mientras miraba al techo y sus pensamientos se perdían nuevamente en la otra madre de su hijo _"Porque reaccionaste así por lo que dijo esa chica"_ la imagen de la morena se volvió a cruzar en su mente, así le pasaron las horas a Emma en aquella habitación pensando en porque la morena tuvo esa reacción ante las palabras de Eve cuando estas habían sido sinceras y daban a ver que ya no seguía siendo esa persona malvada de tiempos atrás; justo después que eso pasara por su cabeza la rubia reacciono y rápidamente se levantó de la cama para comenzar a colocarse el pantalón _"Que imbécil eres Emma como no te diste cuenta antes"_ ya se había colocado el pantalón y estaba sentada en la cama amarrando sus zapatos _"Aparte de Henry y yo nadie más le ha dicho abiertamente a Regina que ya no es aquella persona malvada de antes"_ a estas alturas ya Emma iba bajando las escaleras dirigiéndose a donde estaba segura encontraría a Regina.

En otra parte de la casa se encontraba una Regina sentada en su escritorio con una copa de sidra en su mano mientras las palabras dichas por esa chica se repetían y repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza **"Estoy en la casa de una Reina si... Pero aquella que fue malvada alguna vez solo aparece cuando se meten con su familia y yo quiero protegerlos no lastimarlos... Así que noo... No tengo ningún miedo hacía su majestad"** ante la aparición nuevamente de ese pensamiento Regina apretó tan fuerte la copa que esta se le rompió en la mano, pero ella ni se inmutó aunque se podía apreciar como la sangre salía de esta _"El amor es debilidad Regina nunca olvides eso"_ esta vez recuerdos de palabras dichas por su madre se colaron en su mente así que movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para apartar esos pensamientos, pero su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora así que su cabeza se volvía a llenar de aquellas palabras dichas por Eve _"Porque demonios sus palabras me hacen sentir así de aliviada cuando es una desconocida para mí"_ unos toques en la puerta la hicieron despertar de sus pensamientos y fue cuando miro su mano para luego hacer una mueca de desagrado y dolor a la vez, abrió completamente la mano para despojarse de los restos de vidrio que tenía en ella sin percatare de que unas gotas de sangre habían caído en su perfecta blusa blanca, tomo un pañuelo de uno de los cajones y se dirigió a la puerta ya que los golpes en esta le estaban dando dolor de cabeza.

-Regina sé que estas hay abre la puerta – Emma al finalizar sus palabras seguía tocando la madera con su mano, mientras al otro lado de la puerta Regina trataba de detener el sangrado con el pañuelo – No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que no abras la puerta – Regina se estaba desesperando con todos esos golpes así que fue directo a la puerta mientras cerraba el puño en el pañuelo y hacía una mueca de dolor.

-Regina te lo advierto noo... – Sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando la puerta se abrió un poco para dejar ver medio cuerpo de la morena.

-Señorita Swan se puede saber a qué se debe este escándalo?? – El tono malhumorado de Regina y la manera inesperada en la que abrió la puerta hicieron que Emma diera un paso atrás por el susto.

-Heuu, pues, veras Regina – Emma que se estaba recuperando de a poco del susto anterior comenzó hablar mientras se rascaba la parte trasera del cuello y se iba acercando a la morena y esta levantaba su ceja colocando su postura de Reina mientras esperaba que la Salvadora terminara de hablar – Solo quería saber si te encontrabas bien... Ya que hace unas horas te veías algo afectada – Soltó de corrido Emma mientras veía como la expresión de Regina se volvía a colocar como hace unas horas frente a la escalera aunque no duro mucho ya que la morena recobro la compostura rápidamente.

-No sé de qué habla – Dijo sin darle mucho interés al tema – Estoy perfectamente bien como puede ver.

Regina abrió completamente la puerta para que la Salvadora pudiera observar con sus propios ojos lo dicho, aunque mantenía su mano ensangrentada detrás de su cuerpo para que Emma no la pudiera visualizar.

-Solo estaba preocupada por ti Regina – El tono de Emma y su expresión ahora eran completamente serias y la morena busco en sus ojos algún indicio de que lo dicho fuese mentira pero nada consiguió – Entiende que no estás sola... Hay personas que se preocupan por ti - La Salvadora clavo completamente su mirada en la morena y Regina se estremeció al ver la sinceridad en esos ojos esmeralda.

-Lo siento Emma no debí tratarte así – Dijo con un suspiro luego de unos segundos transcurridos en silencio – Estoy bien... No tienes por qué estar preocupada – Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa de esas que solo eran para Henry y ella y en los labios de Emma se dibujó una exactamente igual mientras sus ojos comenzaron a estudiar a la mujer frente a ella, esos ojos chocolate que pueden llegar a oscurecerse cuando se enoja, esa nariz perfectamente perfilada, esos labios carnosos que siempre pintaba perfectamente con labiales fuertes para disimular la pequeña cicatriz que tenía. Regina sentía la mirada de Emma recorrer su rostro y esto la colocaba nerviosa MUY nerviosa por lo que bajo su mirada ya que comenzó a sentir como sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse por lo que suponía que estaba ruborizada, una sonrisa de inocencia apareció en sus labios y luego levanto su mirada para encontrarse con Emma muy cerca de ella y no solo eso la mirada de la rubia estaba enfocada en una parte muy específica de su rostro, Emma veía sus labios de una manera que a Regina un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Emma – Esas fueron las palabras que lograron que la rubia se perdiera en los ojos color chocolate de la morena – Gracias por preocuparte por mi – Dijo la morena que estaba perdida en la mirada esmeralda de Emma, lentamente se acercó a la rubia cerrando sus ojos y poso sus labios en la mejilla de esta dándole un beso que duro mucho más de lo que normalmente duran esa clase de contactos.

Emma al ver como Regina se acercaba a ella se puso nerviosa pero estaba tan perdida en esos ojos chocolate que no le importó, cuando sintió el contacto de los labios de Regina en su piel sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo entero y se entregó a ese sentimiento por completo cerrando sus ojos. Cuando dejo de sentir los labios tibios de la morena sobre su piel los abrió para ver la cara sonriente de está, Emma se avergonzó tanto por ser descubierta que sus mejillas tomaron el color de un tomate en segundos mientras bajaba su mirada, solo pudo escuchar una pequeña carcajada hermosa que salió de los labios de Regina y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa al instante de escuchar a la morena reír, pero su sonrisa tan rápido como apareció se desvaneció al ver las pequeñas manchas rojas en la camisa de Regina, la morena se percató del cambio en Emma así que siguió la mirada de esta para ver que ocasiono ese cambio en ella.

-Eso es sangre?? – Pregunto Emma mientras terminaba de invadir el espacio personal de Regina y se fijaba bien en su camisa, Regina solo dio un suspiro ya que sabía todo lo que le esperaba – Estas herida?? – Volvió a preguntar Emma mientras examinaba con sus ojos por todas partes a la morena en busca de alguna herida sin encontrar nada, pero sus ojos se detuvieron en una copa rota que vio colocada en el escritorio así que tomo la mano que Regina mantenía escondida en su espalda, al ver el pañuelo bañado en sangre su cara de preocupación aumento – Hay que curarte eso ven – Arrastro a la morena al sofá que está dentro del despacho mientras se dirigía al baño para sacar la caja de primeros auxilios.

-Emma no seas exagerada no es nada grave – Regina había levantado la voz para que la rubia que se encontraba en el baño pudiera escucharla – Solo fue un rasguño nada más – Al decir esto último su tono bajo un poco debido a que Emma ya se encontraba sentada a su lado.

Emma ni siquiera le prestaba atención a las palabras de la morena, al llegar a su lado lo primero que hiso fue abrir la caja de primeros auxilios que saco del baño, con cuidado tomo la mano de Regina sin siquiera pedir permiso, toda su concentración estaba puesta en esa mano ensangrentada, cuando quito el pañuelo su cara de preocupación llego al límite ya que la herida era profunda y no un simple rasguño como le había hecho saber la morena hace unos momentos.

-Esto no es para nada un rasguño Regina – La Salvadora levanto su mirada para atrapar la de la mujer sentada a su lado, Regina por su parte solo rodo sus ojos al ver lo exagerada que era Emma a su parecer – Pero en que rayos pensabas al romper esa copa?? – Emma saco algunas cosas de la caja para comenzar a limpiar la herida con cuidado, aunque aun teniendo todo el cuidado del mundo pudo escuchar pequeños quejidos de la morena al tocar con el algodón la herida.

-Supongo que no medí mi fuerza al tenerla en la mano y se rompió – Regina mordía su labio inferior para tratar de ocultar sus quejidos mientras mantenía su cabeza hacía atrás en el sofá y sus ojos cerrados.

Emma sabía que todo aquello que la morena le había dicho no era del todo cierto así que levanto su mirada dispuesta a buscar una explicación más completa al terminar de vendar su mano, pero al ver a la Reina haciendo aquello con sus labios, teniendo sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza hacía atrás sus pensamientos se fueron a otro lugar _"Por dios Regina eres lo mas hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida"_ la mirada de la Salvadora seguía perdida en el rostro de la morena y nunca antes aquella cicatriz en su labio superior le había parecido tan sexy como en ese momento, se atrevió a seguir bajando la mirada y llego hasta la piel expuesta de su cuello, inconscientemente Emma se mordió los labios no sabía que era lo que le estaba pasando con la Ex Reina Malvada pero su mente solo quería saber que sabor tendría su piel. Regina dejo de sentir ese incomodo ardor en su mano cada vez que el algodón tocaba la herida y eso la extraño así que abrió sus ojos para ver si Emma ya había terminado de curarla pero en cambio lo que vio le produjo una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo al encontrarse con los ojos de la rubia y darse cuenta de la mirada de deseo que transmitía, los ojos esmeraldas de la rubia estaban en un tono oscuro que Regina nunca había visto en ellos, las dos sentían que el aire les faltaba y era increíble como el ambiente se había calentado en tan pocos minutos ya que ambas se sentían sofocadas, sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que ya no quedo espacio que las separara.

-Que es lo que me pasa contigo??.

Aquellas palabras fueron dichas por Emma en un suspiro mientras levantaba su mano para colocar un mechón de cabello negro detrás de la oreja de la morena, luego movió su mano hacía los labios de Regina y con sus dedos comenzó a rozarlos mientras los deslizaba hacía abajo para que esta dejara de morderlos. Regina sabía que esas palabras de Emma eran un pensamiento en voz alta dirigido a la propia rubia, al sentir los dedos de Emma sobre sus labios volvió a cerrar sus ojos, _"Yo tampoco tengo idea de que me pasa contigo Emma Swan"_ aquel pensamiento cruzo su mente y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con aquellos hermosos ojos esmeralda, apoyo su frente contra la de Emma unos segundos para luego separarse y brindarle una sonrisa, sabía que debía parar aquello ya que no estaba bien pero no quería ser brusca así que bajo su mirada a su mano ya vendada, con un suspiro y de muy mala gana se separó completamente de la rubia.

-Gracias – Su voz salió como un pequeño murmullo ya que aún estaba sumida en todo lo que había pasado hace unos minutos – Será mejor que subamos y veamos que ha acontecido – Al finalizar esas palabras se colocó en pie y se encamino hacía la puerta del despacho.

Emma aún no podía creer todo lo que había pasado en esos pocos minutos, su cabeza era un caos de tantos pensamientos que la rondaban, no tenía idea de que le estaba pasando con la morena pero hace pocos minutos había deseado con todas sus fuerzas besar a Regina y eso la tenía descolocada, solo reaccionó cuando sintió como se abría la puerta del despacho y vio a la morena de espalda comenzando a caminar para salir así que se apresuró y la tomo por el brazo dándole vuelta para quedar frente a ella; Regina no se esperaba aquella acción de la rubia.

-Regina lo que paso hace unos momentos yo...

-No tenemos por qué hablar de esto ahora Emma – La morena tomando el control de todo interrumpió a la Salvadora colocando sus dedos sobre los labios de esta para callarla y se tomó unos segundos para tocarlos mientras bajaba la mirada a ellos – Yo tampoco tengo idea de lo que está pasando pero lo mejor será pensar todo con cabeza fría y luego hablar – Al terminar su frase levanto la cabeza para enfocar sus ojos en los de Emma y brindarle una sonrisa a lo que la rubia solo asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa.

En silencio salieron del despacho cada una perdida en sus pensamientos y tratando de buscarle una explicación coherente a lo que ocurrió allí dentro, al llegar arriba siguieron el sonido de las voces y risas que se escuchaban provenientes de la cocina así que hacía allá fueron sus pasos **"jajajaja Henry enserio te morías de hambre ya déjale algo a los demás"** al escuchar el nombre de su hijo ambas mujeres salieron del mar de pensamientos que era su cabeza en esos momentos y voltearon a verse con una mirada de interrogación **"Déjenme comer... como dijo Sofía mi cuerpo necesita comida porque está en crecimiento"** seguido de aquello dicho por su hijo solo escucharon las carcajadas de todos, Regina miro a Emma mientras subía una de sus cejas y la rubia solo se encogió de hombros mientras una sonrisa se instalaba en su cara. Al entrar a la cocina pudieron observar a David con su bebe en brazos sentado en la barra de la cocina junto a Henry, Sofía y Eve, al otro lado de la barra se encontraba Blanca tomando jugo.

-Espero hayas dejado algo para mi chico – Ante esas palabras todos voltearon a ver a las dos mujeres que acababan de ingresar a la cocina, Emma camino hasta la barra para tomar uno de los sándwich que su madre le ofrecía – Esto está súper bueno – Dijo Emma luego de darle un mordisco a su pan y dar un suspiro de satisfacción idéntico al de Henry.

-Ya sé a quién salió Henry de glotón – David al ver el parecido de su hija con su nieto en todo lo referente a comida dijo aquello y todos en la cocina incluso Regina que se mantenía callada parada junto a la puerta soltaron una sonora carcajada.

-Oyeee –Henry y Emma se quejaron al mismo tiempo en un tono indignado pero solo lograron que las carcajadas fueran mucho más sonoras

-Mamá que te paso?? – Henry volteó a ver a su madre en busca de ayuda y al hacerlo pudo observar el vendaje en su mano y su expresión indignada paso a una de preocupación mientras deja el pan sobre uno de los platos y se dirigía hacía su madre para ver mejor su herida. Todos en la cocina callaron cuando pudieron apreciar el vendaje y miraban hacía donde se encontraba la morena con cara de preocupación mientras esperaban la explicación a lo ocurrido.

-No es nada – La morena había colocado una de sus manos en la barbilla de su príncipe para que este dejara de ver su mano lastimada – Solo fue un rasguño – Le obsequio una sonrisa a su hijo y levanto su mirada para ver a las demás personas que la seguían observando con cara de preocupación, Regina no estaba acostumbrada a que las personas se preocuparan de esta manera por ella y aunque le resultaba algo incómodo también la hacía sentir especial para esas personas así que cerro sus ojos unos segundos mientras suspiraba para explicarles lo ocurrido – Se me rompió una copa en la mano – Explicó por fin Regina a todos los presentes – Pero solo fue un rasguño.

-Porque no te curaste con magia?? – Blanca había dado la vuelta a la barra y se encaminó a donde estaba Regina para tomar su mano y ver el vendaje.

-Emma llego en ese momento al despacho y ni siquiera me dejo hablar – Se quedó un momento en silencio antes de responderle, Regina se había asombrado por el gesto de Blanca, definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a que se preocuparan por ella – Fue ella la que curo y vendo la herida.

Todos voltearon a mirar a Emma la cual no le dio mucha importancia al tema y solamente se encogió de hombros mientras les daba una sonrisa a todos para luego darle un mordisco a su sándwich.

-Bueno hay que tener cuidado para que no se infecte – Blanca dio una última mirada a la mano antes de dejarla libre y caminar al otro lado de la barra de la cocina, tomaba uno de los sándwich para colocarlo en un plato junto con un vaso de jugo y se los ofrecía a Regina – Ven a sentarte y come un poco – Su tono dio a entender que no había lugar a replica y para todos los presentes incluyendo a Regina aquello había sonado como una orden por lo que la morena subió una de sus cejas con cara divertida – Y no me coloques esa cara... Tú tampoco has comido nada desde el desayuno.

Todos los presentes no salían del asombro con las palabras y el tono utilizado por Blanca para hablar con Regina, luego de unos minutos largos Henry fue el primero en dejar escapar una risita al mirar la cara descolocada de su madre así que la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta la barra para que se sentara donde el minutos antes estaba sentado y comiera lo que su abuela le había ofrecido, así transcurrió esa improvisada merienda entre bromas y risas.

Cerca de las 6 de la tarde todos se encontraban sentados en la sala hablando de todo lo que había ocurrido desde que Evelyn había aparecido en sus vida, los niños estaban jugando con el video juego de Henry mientras los mayores seguían conversando sobre lo ocurrido, Emma andaba en su mundo recordando todo lo ocurrido en el despacho y Regina lo podía apreciar perfectamente ya que disimuladamente posaba de vez en cuando su mirada en ella; el silencio se instaló entre todos, pero no era un silencio incomodo sino uno en el que todos se metieron en sus pensamientos, por unos segundos fue así hasta que Eve lo rompio.

-Bueno... Yo iré al pueblo – Se colocó en pie para mirar a los presentes – Le prometí a Granny que arreglaría el restaurant – Explico a todos – También iré a examinar si dejaron algún rastro mágico que pueda seguir y saber cómo están las cosas por el pueblo – Dicho esto movió su mano y un halo de color lila comenzó a subir desde sus pies, por donde la magia pasaba se podía notar el cambio de vestuario en la chica, cuando la magia desapareció sobre su cabeza la chica vestía un vestido color turquesa que llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con unos botines cortos de tacón bajo color marrón en su brazo tenía un abrigo del mismo color que sus botas y por ultimo su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta.

-Guaooo... Te vez linda – Henry la veía de pies a cabeza admirando a la chica de una manera inocente.

-Jejeje... Gracias – Eve le obsequio una sonrisa para luego mirar hacia donde se encontraba Sofía – Te sientes bien como para quedarte o necesitas recargar tu magia??.

-Estoy bien así – Se colocó en pie y se acercó a la mayor para abrazarla – Cuídate por favor – Aun abrazándola levanto su cabeza que hasta ese momento la mantenía oculta en el abdomen de la mayor para mirarla a los ojos – Sé que no cenaras pero quiero que estés aquí para la comida está bien?? – Con su voz infantil le dio a conocer a la mayor que aquello era una orden lo que saco una sonrisa en la cara de Eve.

-Te lo prometo – No había borrado de su rostro en ningún momento aquella sonrisa, se agacho para darle un beso en la frente a la niña y se volteó a ver a Blanca – Te la encargo por favor – Dijo mirándola con seriedad y como respuesta solo obtuvo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa – Gracias.

Luego de aquello Eve observo nuevamente a la niña dándole una sonrisa y ganando una igual, se volteó nuevamente a ver a todos los presentes con una sonrisa en el rostro y desapareció en una nube de humo color lila.

-Ella es tu hermana?? – La pregunta de Emma hacía la pequeña hizo que la sala se quedara en completo silencio, Sofía se colocó nerviosa y se veía que trataba de formular una respuesta en su mente.

-No, ella y yo no somos hermanas – Respondió igual de nerviosa, todas las miradas estaban sobre ella en ese momento – Porque me pregunta eso??.

-Supongo que se tratan con demasiado cariño... Así que pensé podrían serlo – Emma se había sentado junto a sus padres en el sofá.

-Si supongo que nos queremos bastante – Solo esa fue la respuesta de Sofí, le dio una sonrisa a Emma que daba a entender que ya esa conversación estaba cerrada y se sentó junto a Henry nuevamente.

-Puedo preguntarte algo?? – La sala se había vuelto a sumir en el silencio hasta que Blanca realizó esa pregunta a Sofía que aunque estaba extrañada movió su cabeza de manera afirmativa y todas las miradas se centraron en Blanca – Porque le dijiste a Eve que sabes que no cenará??... Ahora que recuerdo ella ni siquiera toco su plato en el desayuno – Su cara se había colocado pensativa mientras en su mente volvía a horas de la mañana para confirmar lo dicho – Tampoco acepto el sándwich que le ofrecí en la merienda.

-Mmm... No sé si deba explicarles – La niña coloco una expresión pensativa y quedo en silencio unos cuantos segundos "Si les dijo lo de los ángeles y dioses creo que no abra problema" – Bueno, como saben ella es mitad blugger...

-Esa es otra cosa... Que se supone que es un blugger?? – Desde la conversación con Cris en la cocina esa pregunta venia rondando por la mente de Blanca así que ni siquiera espero a que Sofía terminara de hablar y la interrumpió.

-A eso iba – Con una risita Sofí dijo aquellas palabras para luego colocarse seria mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás para estar a la altura de los mayores – Un blugger es un ángel protector – Todos en la sala estaban atentos a lo que la niña decía y fue una sorpresa escuchar aquello – Los blugger son los ángeles más fuertes, a ellos se les asigna la protección de personas y seres mágicos importantes para el equilibrio de los planos de tiempo – Terminó de explicar la niña y se quedó mirando a todos para ver sus reacciones ante lo dicho.

-Que quieres decir con lo del equilibrio en los planos de tiempo?? – Emma decido preguntar eso al no entenderlo muy bien.

-Como Eve les dijo existen muchos seres mágicos tanto buenos como malos – Sofí se estaba cuestionando si seguir aquella charla pero ya había comenzado a explicarles y ellos no permitirían que dejara la conversación – Existen magos malos que pueden ver el futuro por periodos cortos... Un ejemplo de ello es tu abuelo – Dirigió su mirada hacía el chico mientras se refería a Rumpel – Aunque el futuro cambia debido a las decisiones que se toman nunca da un cambio tan drástico por lo que generalmente lo que se ve es lo que sucederá - Hiso una pausa para tomar aire y ordenar sus ideas –Hay seres mágicos que tienen mucho peso en el equilibrio de los planos por lo que si mueren antes de tiempo todo se convertiría en un caos... Es por eso que Eve se esfuerza tanto en protegerlos a ustedes.

-Vale ya puedo entender – Emma se tomó unos segundos para ordenar sus pensamientos – Pero siguiendo la pregunta de mi madre... Que tiene que ver la mitad blugger de Eve con su poco apetito??

-Mmm... Como puedo explicarles – Se quedo callada mientras pensaba un poco en cómo explicarles de la mejor manera – Los ángeles son personas que vinieron a este mundo para cumplir una tarea importante y murieron antes de tiempo por proteger a otros – Una breve mirada a los rostros de todos los presentes le hiso saber que podía continuar – Por lo tanto murieron antes de cumplir lo que les era destinado y se creó un desequilibrio en el tiempo – Todos en la sala asintieron ante lo dicho para que la niña continuara – Debido a esto les fue asignada la vida para restaurar el equilibrio pero con la condición de usarla para proteger a otros – Una pausa era necesaria para poder contar lo próximo – Pero todo poder conlleva un precio.

-Y cuál es el precio que tienen que pagar por volver a la vida?? – La Reina se mantenía atenta a la conversación y decidió participar en ella.

-Nunca envejecerán... Por lo que verán morir a sus seres queridos – La cara de todos a excepción de la de Regina mostraba tristeza al escuchar aquello, en la morena solamente se logró apreciar una expresión pensativa – Ellos no comen, No duermen y aunque pueden enamorarse no pueden tener hijos – La pequeña niña se colocó de pie y cruzo sus pequeños brazos.

Luego de segundos de silencio interminables entre todos los presentes fue David quien tomó la palabra.

-Eso quiere decir que esa chica está condenada a todo eso?? – Los ojos de David se llenaron de lastima al pensar en el destino de Eve.

-No del todo – Aquellas palabras volvieron a ganarse las miradas expectantes de todos – Como ya les dije ella es solo mitad blugger... El precio que ella tiene que pagar no es tan alto como en el caso de los demás – Luego de un suspiro su mirada volvió a ser la de aquella chiquilla infantil – Es mejor dejar esta conversación hasta aquí – Dio una sonrisa a los mayores y se volteó a mirar a Henry – Vayamos a jugar afuera – Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Henry de responder, lo tomo por el brazo y lo arrastro hasta el jardín.

* * *

Eve se transportó hasta la parte trasera del restaurant de la abuelita, no quería darse el lujo de que alguno de los ciudadanos del pueblo la viera usando su magia, tenía que ser lo más invisible que pudiese para no alterar su tiempo, se colocó el abrigo que hasta ese momento colgaba de su brazo con todo y capucha, dio un suspiro y metió sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo para comenzar a caminar, unos pocos minutos después ya estaba frente a lo que se supone seria la puerta de Grannys; con la batalla que se había librado días antes en el lugar donde iba la puerta y el ventanal únicamente había un enorme agujero delimitado con una cinta amarilla; sin perder tiempo tomo la cinta con una mano para levantarla un poco mientras pasaba por debajo de esta, ya dentro pudo observar mejor el desastre que había allí, sillas rotas, mesas partidas a la mitad, trozos de madera por todos lados, cables colgaban del techo; para resumir era un desastre total _"Reconstruir esto tomara más magia de lo que pensé"_ en el preciso momento que ese pensamiento paso por su cabeza de su boca salió un sonoro suspiro, se quedó contemplando aquello hasta que una voz la sacó de su concentración.

-La cinta amarrilla quiere decir que no puede pasar – Aquella voz la conocía perfectamente así que volteo para encontrarse con Ruby.

-Eso lo sé... Solo vine a cumplir algo que prometí – Ruby coloco cara de no entender nada hasta que Eve se deshizo de la capucha que la cubría y seguido volvía a introducir sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo.

-Eres la chica que detuvo aquel mago hace algunos días no?? – La cara de Ruby cambio al descubrir quién era la invasora, como respuesta solo obtuvo una sonrisa de Eve – Arreglaras el restaurant??.

-Si, como se lo prometí a tu abuela aquella mañana lo arreglare – Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar cerca de Ruby – Pero primero necesito que me cuentes como han estado las cosas por el pueblo – Su rostro cambio a uno serio y estaba expectante a la respuesta.

-Ven... será mejor que hablemos dentro de la casa – Ruby le hablo por encima de su hombro mientras caminaba y Eve la seguía de cerca – Así me cuentas como se encuentran todos.

Cuando entraron a la casa se dirigieron hacía la cocina donde se encontraba Granny picando unas verduras, la abuela de Ruby al percatarse de la presencia de su nieta y reconocer a la joven que la acompañaba se acercó a ellas mientras secaba sus manos con un paño de cocina.

-Veo que ya te encuentras mucho mejor - Cuando Granny estuvo frente a Eve la tomo en sus brazos para abrazarla y al separarse pudo apreciar una sonrisa en el rostro de la chica que confirmaba sus palabras - Sentemonos para que nos cuentes como están todos.

Ruby y Eve tomaron camino a la sala mientras Granny iba a la cocina por unos cafés y galletas para todas, ya en la sala la loba se sentó en el sillón grande mientras Eve se sentaba en el pequeño justo frente a ella.

-Siento mucho todo el desastre que hice en el restaurant - Eve se estaba colocando nerviosa por la manera en la que Ruby la veía, la loba la observaba como estudiándola para saber más de ella y para evitar todo aquello dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y al parecer le funciono - No me imagine que había quedado tan mal.

-Si la verdad el restaurant es un desastre - En su rostro se dibujó una mueca - Pero nos salvaste a todos así que valió la pena - Una sonrisa de agradecimiento se dibujo en la cara de la loba lo que provoco una igual en la chica mas joven - Por cierto aun no se tu nombre - Se dio cuenta de ese detalle luego de varios minutos de silencio entre ellas - Yo soy Ruby y Granny es mi abuela.

-Se quiénes son - Una sonrisa adorno el rostro de la chica mientras veía la cara de confusión en Ruby - Yo soy Evelyn pero preferiría que me llamaras Eve - Sus palabras fueron seguidas de otra sonrisa.

-Tienes un muy lindo nombre - Eve dio un pequeño saltito en el sillón al escuchar la vos de Granny ya que se encontraba de espaldas a la cocina y no vio cuando esta se acercaba a ellas - No quería asustarte - Una sonrisa acompaño sus palabras.

-Jejeje lo siento... No me percate de su presencia - Eve solto una risita tímida al ser pillada por Granny.

\- Como se encuentran todos?? - La abuelita tomo asiento al lado de su nieta en el sofá grande y miraba expectante a que la chica respondiera.

Estuvieron hablando largo rato y Eve les explico todo lo que había pasado desde que se fueron luego del ataque en el restaurant, Ruby y Granny se mantenían atentas a todo lo que decía la chica frente a ellas y dieron un suspiro de alivio cuando les confirmo que todos estaban bien y que ya Emma y David estaban completamente curados de sus heridas, también les explico como había llegado a Storybook y que venía del futuro.

-Guaoo... Hablas enserio?? - Ruby seguía con su cara de asombro al escuchar las palabras de Eve - De verdad vienes del futuro??.

-Si... Pero esto no lo debe saber nadie mas - Eve sonrió a Ruby pero rápidamente desapareció para dar paso a la seriedad - Yo no debería estar aquí y mientras mas personas sepan de mi presencia corro mayor riesgo de alterar las cosas en mi futuro - Las mujeres frente a ella asintieron positivamente dando a conocer que entendían el riesgo y Eve les sonrió en agradecimiento - Necesito que me cuenten como están las cosas por el pueblo??

Ante la pregunta abuela y nieta se miraron y Granny le ofreció la palabra a Ruby con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Luego de la pelea a pesar del estado en el cual quedo Granny's todo estaba en calma - Ruby hizo una pausa y Eve fruncido el ceño al escuchar la palabra **"estaba"** sabia que lo que seguía no serian buenas noticias - Pero estos dos últimos días las cosas han estado un poco agitadas - Una mueca de disgusto se dibujo en la cara de Ruby - Los pocos que estaban ese día en Granny's han comenzado a preocupar a los demás habitantes con lo que dicen y las cosas se están poniendo peor porque desde el ataque no han visto a Blanca, David o Emma - Un suspiro salio de la boca de Eve, todo lo que estaba pasando ella se lo esperaba por eso mismo decidió visitar el pueblo - Lo peor es que muchos vieron el humo purpura de la magia de Regina y creen que tiene algo que ver con el ataque - Granny y Ruby fijaron su mirada en la chica ya que sus ojos cambiaron de color a un tono miel oscuro, su mano se cerro en un puño hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos por la fuerza y en su cara se podía observar la expresión de enfado que esta tenia - Al parecer se han organizado para ir ha casa de Regina - Esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono de voz baja.

-Tienes idea de cuando piensan hacerlo?? - En el tono de voz de Eve solo se podía apreciar lo enojada que estaba en ese momento.

-Según lo que he escuchado sera mañana temprano si Blanca, David y Emma no aparecen - Eve que mantenía su mirada agachada desde hace unos momentos al escuchar aquello levanto la vista alarmada para enfocarse en Ruby.

-Rayos... Todo se me sigue complicando - El tono y la expresión de enojo fue reemplazado por un suspiro de preocupación que escapó de sus labios mientras se recostaba completamente del sillón y se quedaba pensando en alguna manera de arreglar aquello - Tienes que ayudarme a demorar lo mas que puedas eso - se levanto mientras mantenía su mirada decida en Ruby, por su parte la morena tomada por sorpresa por esas palabras se movió incomoda en el sillón - Hare todo lo posible para que ellos puedan salir a salvo mañana así sea solo para calmar los ánimos pero necesito que me ganes algo de tiempo.

Ruby cambio aquella cara de sorpresa por una decidida y se coloco en pie al igual que lo hizo Eve hace unos segundos.

-De acuerdo... Los tratare de atrasar lo mas que pueda - Aquellas palabras fueron dichas en un tono fuerte y decidido lo que provoca una sonrisa enorme en Eve.

-Gracias - La sonrisa aun adornaba su rostro - Hay una cosa mas que debo pedirte - Ruby coloco una cara expectante por que no se imaginaba que otra cosa podría pedirle aquella chica - La persona que me trajo a este tiempo seguramente tiene aliados así que quiero que estés atenta de cualquier persona extraña que veas en el pueblo - Su tono había pasado a uno serio nuevamente - Si llegas a ver algún extraño llama al teléfono de Emma... Me imagino que lo tienes cierto?? - Eve sabia la respuesta y lo confirmo cuando vio a Ruby asentir con un movimiento de cabeza - Bueno llama ahí si sabes algo y también para avisarme lo otro - Dijo haciendo referencia a la ida de los habitantes a casa de la Reina.

-Esta bien si veo a cualquier extraño por el pueblo te aviso y también lo haré con lo referente a los habitantes.

-Gracias Ruby - Su cara mostraba su agradecimiento hacia ella - Ahora iré a reparar el desastre que cause en el restaurant... Gracias por todo - dijo mientras estiraba su vestido y se colocaba la capucha del abrigo.

-No te comerás algunas galletas antes de irte?? - Granny que se había mantenido callada pero muy atenta a la conversación entre su nieta y la otra chica intervino al verla casi partir.

-Estoy segura que están riquisimas Granny... Pero tengo que irme para arreglar el restaurant y pensar en como sacar a todos de la casa sin que corran tanto peligro y no me queda mucho tiempo - Al ver la expresión triste que coloco Granny, Eve se acerco para añadir algo que la hiciera sentir mejor - Porque no me preparas algun recipiente para lllevarmelas mientras arreglo el restaurant?? - Como respuesta solo gano una enorme sonrisa y vio como Granny se apresuraba a la cocina.

Evelyn y Ruby se dirigieron hacia el restaurant luego de ver como Granny desaparecía en la cocina, ya dentro de este Ruby se quedo apoyada en lo poco que quedaba de la barra y cruzo sus manos mirando con curiosidad a Eve que camino hasta el centro del restaurant y se paro alli mientras cerraba sus ojos, Ruby veía asombrada como chispas de color azul cielo comenzaban a verse destellar en las manos de la chica y cuando Eve abrió los ojos esas pequeñas chispas se transformaron en rayos de luz azules que salían de sus manos, separó sus brazos un poco de su cuerpo mientras con sus palmas apuntaban hacia el suelo, su mirada se dirigió hacia abajo y se pudo observar como aquella luz al contacto con el suelo comenzo a transformarse en un humo espeso de color azul que cubrió por completo el lugar. Cuando el humo desapareció Ruby que había cerrado sus ojos cuando el humo cubrió todo los abrió y quedo atónita y con una sonrisa en el rostro ante la vista ya que todo se encontraba arreglado y en perfecto estado su mirada se detuvo en Eve que se encontraba con una cara de desconcierto mientras miraba sus manos.

Eve pensó que quedaría agotada como aquella vez que se desmayó en el sofá de Regina hace unos días, aunque todos pensaron que se había quedado dormida la verdad fue que su cuerpo no resistió el pago por el uso de tanta magia y se desmayó, cuando el humo se disipó se quedó desconcertada mirando sus manos porque se dio cuenta que pese a la cantidad de magia tan elevada que uso para arreglar Granny's no se sentía cansada en lo absoluto, de hecho su magia estaba tan fuerte como si no hubiese gastado ni un poco de energía _"Sera que mi cuerpo se está acostumbrando a este tiempo"_ seguía mirando sus manos sin percatarse de que la loba la observaba con algo de preocupación.

-Está todo bien?? - Ruby se había acercado un poco a la chica mientras la miraba con preocupación.

Eve escucho a lo lejos la voz de la loba así que alejo su mirada de sus manos y sus pensamientos de su magia para enfocar sus ojos color miel que tan extraños se le hacían porque no es su color natural en los negros de Ruby y noto la preocupación en ellos así que le brindo una sonrisa gigante a esta.

-Si... Las cosas al parecer están mejorando un poco - Esa sonrisa gigante aun adornaba su rostro, Ruby coloco una cara de no entender pero luego le resto importancia y siguió a la chica que se dirigía a la casa nuevamente.

Dentro de la casa de Ruby y Granny ambas chicas se dirigieron a la cocina donde sabían que encontrarían a la abuelita de la loba y así mismo fue, Granny se encontraba armando una pequeña cesta con galletas y un montón de cosas más; Ruby y Eve se miraron por un momento y ambas soltaron una risita que previno a Granny de la presencia de ambas dentro de la cocina. Eve le contó que ya había cumplido su promesa de arreglar su restaurant y le obsequio una sonrisa, Granny le dio un abrazo mientras le entregaba la canasta diciéndole que era algo que preparo para todos, ante dichas palabras Eve asintió en aceptación con una sonrisa en el rostro y les dijo mirandolas a ambas que ya debía irse, Ruby y su abuela la miraron con una sonrisa mientras Eve le brindaba una última mirada a la loba en recordatorio de todo lo que habían hablado esa tarde-noche Ruby enseguida entendió y le ofreció un movimiento de cabeza en afirmación, luego de eso Eve desapareció en una nube de humo color azul, Granny camino hacía la cocina nuevamente pero la loba siguió con su mirada fija en el lugar donde hace unos minutos estaba parada aquella chica "No tengo duda alguna... Luego de decirme que vienes del futuro estoy segura de que eres la hija de Emma y Regina... Es increíble como hueles a sus magias" Ruby seguía perdida en sus pensamientos sin escuchar siquiera que su abuela la llamababa desde la cocina "Como es que esas dos terminan juntas" ante esa idea una risita sale de sus labios ya que era extremadamente chistoso imaginarse a Regina y Emma en una relación amorosa "bueno luego hablo más calmadamente con Eve" cuando salió de sus pensamientos se percato del llamado de sus abuela así que se dirigió a la cocina.


	9. Capitulo 8

**Hola a todos... Primero quiero disculparme porque no he actualizado pero mi pc se daño y resulta que en la pc es que tengo el documento de la historia así que no podia actualizar, pero recorde que había enviado por correo ese documento y entonces bualaaaa aquí me tienen jajajaja... Oren todos para que mi computador salga rápido y bien del técnico... Espero disfruten**

* * *

Cuando Eve apareció en la sala de la casa la consiguió desierta y la preocupación comenzó a invadirla ya que no se escuchaba ruido alguno dentro de la casa, todo estaba en completo silencio y no fue sino hasta que escucho unas voces que provenían de la cocina que su expresión se relajó un poco, coloco la cesta que Granny le había dado hace unos momentos en la mesa mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo colocaba en el perchero que estaba cerca de la puerta para luego tomarla nuevamente y caminar a la cocina.

La tarde para todas las personas que compartían la mesa en esos momentos se fue volando como ya era costumbre esos dos últimos días, Regina preparo la cena y ahora se encontraban todos compartiendo la mesa en un silencio sepulcral, todos navegaban en sus pensamientos mientras hacían el intento de comer algo, David no podía dejar de pensar en el precio que tienen que pagar los ángeles por estar vivos y la imagen de Eve se le venía a la mente cada vez que lo recordaba produciendo un enorme sentimiento de lastima, Blanca no dejaba de dar vueltas al parecido que aquella chica tenía con Regina, aunque no físicamente, claro está que ambas eran muy distintas en su físico pero algo en su personalidad y sobretodo en sus expresiones las hacía muy parecidas lo que la hacía pensar si aquella chica podría ser la hija de Regina _"Ella dijo que es hija de alguien poderoso en lo que a magia se refiere"_ ante ese pensamiento levanto su mirada del plato para dirigirla hacia la morena que al igual que todos se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos _"No conozco a nadie más poderosa que Regina... Bueno, tal vez Emma pero ella no controla su magia aun"_ con esas palabras en su mente desvío la mirada hacia donde se encontraba su hija sentada; Emma ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que su madre la estaba observando, su mirada estaba fija en el plato de comida con el cual jugaba porque no había probado ni un trozo aun _"Dios que es lo que me pasa con Regina"_ desde lo ocurrido en el despacho la rubia no podía dejar de pensar en eso y si sus pensamientos antes eran ocupados en su mayoría por Regina luego de aquello no había espacio para nadie más en su cabeza solo para aquella morena _"No puedo creer las ganas tan inmensas que me dieron de besarla"_ la cara de Emma mostraba totalmente el conflicto que estaba librando en sus pensamientos en ese momento _"Me gusta Regina... Me gusta la madre de mi hijo... Me gusta una mujer"_ de los labios de la rubia salio un suspiro de resignación al encontrar la respuesta que tanto buscaba; Regina se encontraba perdida buscando una explicación lógica a todo lo que había pasado en el despacho y a las reacciones que Emma provocaba en su cuerpo al estar cerca de ella o sentir su mirada sobre ella _"No puedo seguir permitiéndome ser débil ante Emma"_ el silencio que se instalaba en la mesa era perfecto para ayudar a sus pensamientos _"Ella iba a besarme y yo no tenía intención de separarme de ella... Eso no puede volver a pasar, tengo que alejar a Emma de mi"_ un suspiro bajo llego a sus oídos y levanto la vista para ver que ese sonido salio de la boca de la rubia y al verla su mirada se dirigió a sus labios _"Aquien quieres engañar Regina si te mueres por saber el sabor de sus labios... Si deseabas aquel beso mas que cualquier otra cosa"_ una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios _"Como es que me llego a gustar la hija de mis peores enemigos... Dios me gusta Emma"_ Regina soltó un suspiro igual al de Emma hace unos minutos y este fue escuchado por la rubia la cual levanto su mirada encontrandose con los ojos chocolate de la morena observandola, esto la puso nerviosa ya que Emma tenia claro que daba a demostrar claramente lo que sentía, era una persona transparente y si había alguien que podía leerla a la perfección era la mujer que tenia su mirada fija en ella en esos momentos así que desvío sus ojos hacia su plato mientras seguía pensando en lo que había descubierto; La pequeña Sofía era otra que se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos y prácticamente jugando con la comida pero en su rostro se podía notar preocupación _"Dijo que llegaría para la cena"_ la niña levanto su mirada al gran reloj que estaba en la cocina y pudo constatar que Eve estaba retrasada por una hora ya _"Sera que le paso algo?... Y si se encontró con otro enemigo?"_ Sofi estaba comenzando a desesperarse Eve siempre cumplía sus promesas y si dijo que llegaría a la hora de la cena así era pero sin embargo ya había pasado una hora y nada que aparecia, su mirada se comenzó a empañar por las lágrimas _"no puedo perderte a ti también... No quiero quedarme sola"_ ese pensamiento fue el que abrió la llave y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos; Henry que era el unico en la mesa que no estaba nadando en pensamientos miraba atento a las personas en ella, primero su abuelo con esa expresión dolida, luego su abuela con aquella mirada de sospecha en su rostro, seguido de sus madres que aunque no pudo descifrar sus expresiones no le paso desapercibida la mirada que ambas compartieron y el como Emma huyo de la mirada de su madre adoptiva, por último su mirada se poso en la niña a su lado y al observar como los ojos de Sofia comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas para luego verlas rodar por sus mejillas se preocupó así que coloco su mano en el hombro de esta lo que provoco un sobresalto en la niña.

-Sofi estas bien?? - Las palabras de Henry rompieron el silencio y los pensamientos de todos los presentes que al igual que el niño se preocuparon al ver a la pequeña hada con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas - Porque lloras?? - El tono de Henry era bajo y demostraba preocupación - Te sientes mal?? Te duele algo?? - Sofi no podía hablar trataba de respirar para contener las lágrimas así que negó con la cabeza cuando escucho las últimas pregunta de Henry.

-Estoy preocupada por Eve - La niña se tomo unos segundos para tratar de calmarse antes de responder, todos en la mesa tenían sus mirada puestas en ella como preguntándole el porque estaba tan preocupada - Ella prometió llegar para la hora de la cena... Ya es tarde - Todos siguieron la mirada de la niña que veía el reloj y se asombraron al ver como el tiempo había volado.

-Si es cierto ella dijo que estaría aquí para la cena - Confirmo Blanca mirando a los que tenia en frente - Quizás solo se retraso haciendo algo - Dijo no muy convencida la mujer mirando a la niña a la cual se le había nublado nuevamente la mirada con lágrimas.

-tranquila... No llores - Emma que se encontraba al otro lado de la niña subió sus manos para limpiar los rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas - Recuerda que dijo que se informaría sobre lo que esta pasando en el pueblo... Seguro no se dio cuenta de la hora y se le hizo tarde recogiendo información - El tono de Emma era dulce y seguro y gracias a eso las lágrimas de la niña dejaron de caer y sus ojos ya no se veían nublados por las lagrimas .

-Buen provecho a todos - La voz de Eve se hizo presente en la cocina al mirarlos a los presentes.

-Mamá - Al escuchar la voz de Eve la pequeña hada que se encontraba de espaldas a la entrada se volteo para rápidamente colocarse en pie y salir corriendo hacia donde está se encontraba y estrellarse con ella en un abrazo, escondió su rostro en el abdomen de la chica mientras comenzaba a llorar.

A todos los presentes la quijada les llego a la mesa y sus caras de asombro fue gigantesca al escuchar la palabra **"Mamá"** salir de los labios de la niña, todos tenían sus miradas fijas en ellas y cuando Eve levanto su mirada para buscar una explicación del porque Sofía estaba llorando de esa manera solo pudo ver caras de asombro en todos así que volvió a bajar su mirada a la pequeña que seguía fuertemente abrazada a ella y temblando por el llanto _"luego les explicaré... Ahora lo importa es mi hija"_ ese pensamiento paso por su cabeza al ver la reacción de todos y luego a Sofía.

-Que pasa pequeña?? - Su tono era preocupado aunque muy dulce como cada vez que hablaba con la niña - Porque estas llorando?? - Su mano libre acariciaba la espalda de Sofi para intentar calmarla un poco.

-Penn... Pensé que algo te había pasado - Dijo Sofi aun con su rostro escondido en el abdomen de la chica - Prometiste llegar para la hora de la cena y ya es tarde - Sofía rompio el abrazo y se separo un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos, el color azul profundo de los ojos de la niña se había transformado en un azul súper claro, sus lágrimas se habían detenido pero sus mejillas aun estaban mojadas - Tu siempre cumples tus promesas así que me asuste - al decir aquello sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas pero sin dejar caer ninguna - No quiero perderte a ti también... No quiero quedarme sola - Sofi le dio voz a sus pensamientos de hace momentos y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar nuevamente.

Eve al escuchar aquellas palabras y ver a su pequeña en ese estado se arrodillo para estar a la altura de la niña dejando la canasta en el suelo que hasta ese momento sostenía en su mano, llevo ambos brazos a la espalda de la niña y la estrujó fuertemente contra ella, así estuvieron largo rato abrazadas con la mirada de todos sobre ellas hasta que Evelyn sintió a la pequeña mas calmada y dándole un beso en el cabello se alejo un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

-Escucharme bien pequeña - Con su mano limpio los rastros de lágrimas de las mejillas de la niña para luego mirarla a los ojos - Nunca te dejare sola... No me vas a perder porque tengo un motivo enorme por el cual no dejarme vencer - Su mirada demostraba puro amor hacia la niña delante de ella, extendió su mano y la poso en la mejilla de la pequeña haciendo cariño en ella con su dedo pulgar - Tu eres ese motivo mi cielo... Tu eres mi milagro y siempre estaré ahí para ti sabes eso verdad?? - La niña asintió positivamente mientras sus ojos brillaban emocionados ante las palabras que escuchaba y en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa hermosa que provoco una igual en su madre - Disculpame por preocuparte... Tarde porque estuve hablando con Ruby y Granny sobre la situación del pueblo... Luego Granny me preparo esta cesta y se me hizo tarde - Al terminar le dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña, tomo la cesta en sus manos y se coloco en pie.

-Siento mucho haberme colocado así pero estaba preocupada mamá - Dijo apenada la niña mientras bajaba su mirada pero Eve coloco su mano libre bajo su barbilla para q la viera a los ojos - Me alegra mucho que estés bien... Te quiero - Se abalanzó a nuevamente hacia Eve en otro abrazo.

-Yo también te quiero mi amor - Con su mano libre envolvió a la niña correspondiendo al abrazo de esta, le dio un beso sobre los cabellos rojos y la separo para mirarla a los ojos - Porque no vas con Henry al cuarto y ven lo que Grannys les envió y asi yo aprovecho de hablar con los demás - Le propuso la mayor a la niña mientras le tendía la cesta y esta la tomaba para luego ambas mirar hacia Henry que con una gran sonrisa en los labios al ver las galletas en la cesta asintió rápidamente y se coloco en pie para junto a Sofía salir de la cocina.

-Eres su madre?? - Emma aun tenia cara de asombro al igual que todos cuando efectuó esa pregunta, ella había sacado la cuenta días antes cuando sospecho que Eve podia ser la madre de Sofía pero la cuenta no cuadraba para nada.

-Si, Sofía es mi hija - Eve caminaba a la mesa para sentarse al lado de Emma donde minutos antes estaba sentada su hija - Es una historia muy larga que no pienso contar en estos momentos pero ella es mi hija - Se volteo a ver a la rubia mientras decía esas palabras - Hay cosas mas importantes de las que hablar ahora - su mirada se paseo por la cara de todos cuando dijo aquellas palabras y su tono de voz era serio lo que desato las alarmas en todos.

-Que te dijo Ruby y Granny?? - David fue el primero en hablar ya que el tono serio de la chica lo alerto y podía sentir que algo no andaba bien - Que ha pasado por el pueblo??.

-Las cosas están agitadas por el pueblo - Eve seguía con su tono de voz serio y utilizo la misma palabra que Ruby le había dicho para describir que pasaba en el pueblo - Ruby me contó que las pocas personas que estaban en el restaurant el día del ataque han comenzado hacer comentarios que preocupan a los demás - En la cara de todos se dibujo una mueca al escuchar esas palabras - Y eso no es lo peor - ahora la mueca se dibujo en el rostro de Eve pero era una de enojo y su tono lo confirmo - Todos vieron el humo purpura de la magia de Regina el día del ataque.

-Yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?? - La morena interrumpió el discurso de Eve con un tono malhumorado y enojado - Trataba de salvarlos a todos allá.

-Lo sabemos, pero ellos no - La chica trataba de dejar sus sentimientos de lado pero no podía hacerlo al saber lo que pensaban hacer los habitantes del pueblo - Están preocupados porque no han visto a Blanca, David y Emma por el pueblo luego del ataque y piensan que tu tienes algo que ver con eso porque vieron el humo purpura de tu magia aquel día - En lo que Eve termino de hablar un fuerte sonido se escuchó en la cocina seguido de un chirrido.

El golpe que se escucho fue el de las palmas de las manos de Regina al golpear la mesa y el chirrido lo hizo su silla cuando la empujo violentamente hacia atras para colocarse en pie, todos veían en su dirección un poco asustados por su reacción, la mujer aun mantenía sus palmas sobre la mesa apretando fuertemente el borde de esta mientras su cabeza se mantenía baja como tratando de calmarse, ninguno podía ver su rostro porque su cabello lo cubría.

-Que planean hacer?? - Su tono de voz era verdaderamente molesto y frío, helaría la sangre de cualquiera y al levantar la vista y mirar a los presentes sus ojos pasaron de marrón a negro en segundos, Blanca miro los ojos de su Ex Madrastra y luego desvío la mirada hacia la chica frente a ella rememorando el día del ataque cuando los ojos de Eve tomaron ese mismo color que tenían los de Regina _"Sera que si eres su hija"_ por un momento se perdió en sus pensamientos no fue sino hasta que escucho la voz de la chica que dejo los pensamientos de lado.

-Están planeando venir aquí mañana a primera hora si ellos no aparecen por el pueblo - Eve no había cambiado su tono molesto en ningún momento.

La morena se incorporó completamente y camino hasta la ventana de la cocina que daba al jardín al escuchar esas palabras, sus ojos comenzaron a echar fuego y su malhumor empeoro; Emma al ver aquello se levanto de donde estaba sentada y se encamino en dirección a la morena colocando su mano en la espalda de esta para tratar de calmarla, Regina se encontraba metida en sus pensamientos asesinos hacia la gente del pueblo cuando sintió el calor de la mano de Emma en la mitad de su espalda lo que provoco que volteara a verla.

-No vale la pena Regina - Dijo la rubia como si hubiese adivinado los pensamientos de la Reina - No vale la pena echar a la basura todo lo que has hecho por cambiar solo por personas que no conocen a la verdadera Regina.

David, Blanca y Evelyn no escuchaban lo que Emma le estaba diciendo a Regina por la distancia y el tono de voz bajo que estaba usando además la rubia estaba de espalda a ellos por lo que no podían ni siquiera leer sus labios, pero si pudieron ver como los ojos de Regina poco a poco comenzaron a deshacerse de esa oscuridad que los cubría ya que la morena se encontraba de frente a ellos aunque con su mirada clavada en los ojos esmeralda que tenia frente a ella, un suspiro escapo de los labios de la morena y cerro sus ojos un momento para tratar de calmar a la Reina Malvada que aun vivía dentro de ella y al abrirlos nuevamente lo primero que vio fue una sonrisa hermosa en los labios de Emma.

-Se ven mucho mas hermosos de ese color - La rubia miraba con intensidad los ojos de Regina y la Reina entendió que aquella bellísima sonrisa en el rostro de Emma se debía al cambio de sus ojos al ya no estar cubiertos por la oscuridad de su alma, una sonrisa igual de bella se formó en sus labios y aunque por la distancia los demás no lo notaron Emma que se encontraba justo frente a ella si pudo apreciar el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas _"No creo que sea posible alejarme de ti... Siempre rompes todos mis esquemas Emma Swan"_ Regina dio una última mirada a Emma para luego colocar su mascara de seriedad no podía permitirse verse débil delante de los demás, su orgullo de Reina no se lo permitía, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban todos viéndolas desde la mesa siendo seguida por la rubia.

-Así que esa cuerda de idiotas piensan que yo tengo secuestrados a sus queridisimos principes - Comenzó a decir Regina mientras se sentaba donde minutos antes estaba y fijaba sus ojos en los de Eve - Que se supone que vamos hacer?? -Aunque no le agradaba nada tuvo que pedir opinión a los presentes porque si dejaban la decisión en sus manos probablemente le aplastaría el corazón a todos.

-Le pedí ayuda a Ruby para retrasarlos - La información gano miradas de interrogación en algunos y un levantamiento de cejas por parte de Regina.

-Y que puede hacer la Señorita Lucas para retrasar eso?? - El tono de Regina podía interpretarse hasta como uno de burla mientras su ceja seguía elevada - Y porque quieres atrasar lo inevitable?? - Seriedad nuevamente en su tono y su rostro al decir lo ultimo - Seria mejor si quitas la barrera y nos dejas salir de una vez por todas - Regina ya no soportaba aquel encierro se sentía presa en su propia casa.

-No tengo ni idea pero confió en Ruby y se que algo se inventara para impedirlo - Emma que ya se encontraba sentada junto a Eve hiso un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo apoyando lo dicho por la chica - Tengo un plan pero necesitará algo de tiempo y mucha magia... Por eso le pedí a Ruby ese favor - La intriga por saber el supuesto plan de la chica se dibujo hasta en la cara de Regina la cual dejo su mascara de lado - Ustedes son importantes para el equilibrio de los planos y no puedo permitir que mueran antes de lo previsto - Trataba de colocar sus pensamientos en orden para que todos lograran ver las cosas desde su punto de vista - Si no les permito salir es porque no habia encontrado la forma de protegerlos a todos... Pero creo que ya encontré una solución temporal, pero necesito tiempo y Ruby se ofreció ayudarme con eso - Su mirada paseo la cara de los presentes al finalizar de hablar.

-Cual es el plan?? - Los ojos de Blanca brillaban con sus esperanzas renovadas por las palabras de la chica - Cual es esa solución temporal que conseguiste?? - Las miradas de todos se centraron en Eve nuevamente.

-Mi plan es simple - Comenzó a relatar la menor - Los habitantes del pueblo planean venir aquí porque no han visto a sus príncipes y dado el historial entre ustedes piensan que tu tienes algo que ver en eso - Su mirada se enfoco en la morena mientras esta colocaba cara de fastidio - La manera mas fácil de evitar que vengan es que los vean nuevamente haciendo su rutina por el pueblo y eso es lo que vamos hacer - Ante lo dicho Regina coloco una cara de susto y volteo a ver a Emma, nadie se percato de eso _"Tengo que controlarme"_ pensó para segundos después volver a colocarse su mascara marca Mills.

-Acabas de decir que seria peligroso dejarnos salir y ahora los quieres tirar como carnada a la calle?? - David y Blanca voltearon a mirar a la morena ya que por lo dicho pareciera que se estaba preocupando por ellos pero al ver la cara seria y sin emociones de Regina simplemente miraron a Eve nuevamente.

-Ya les dije que tengo un plan - Volvió a decir la chica - Pero necesito que me prestes tu despacho esta noche para poder llevarlo acabo?? - Su mirada enfocada en los ojos de la morena que se abrieron antes de comenzar a negar.

-Nooo, ni hablar - Dijo colocándose en pie - Nadie esta autorizado a bajar ahí - Su tono de voz firme, fuerte y decidido - Además porque necesitas usar precisamente mi despacho?? - La desconfianza se instalo en los ojos y el tono de voz de la morena.

-Necesito usar mucha magia y tu despacho es el único lugar de la casa que esta aislado mágicamente - Emma, Blanca y David estaban pendientes de la discusión que mantenían Regina y Eve "Como es que sabe eso" a la morena la sacaba de sus casillas que esa chica supiera tantas cosas de ella - Si uso la cantidad de magia que usare en otro lugar de la casa eso podría afectar la barrera - Explicó finalmente la chica y la cara de Regina se relajo porque sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas por eso mismo cuando ella coloco la primera vez esa barrera sobre su casa aisló el despacho para poder practicar libremente cualquier hechizo.

-De acuerdo... Acepto que tienes razón - La Reina acepto su derrota dignamente - Pero que es lo que piensas hacer?? - Cruzo sus brazos por delante de su cuerpo mientras esperaba la respuesta.

-No tienen que preocuparse por eso - Eve no podía explicarle el hechizo que usaría - Ustedes solo preocupense por planificar su día de mañana de lo demás me encargaré yo - Esas palabras no convencieron a la morena, no le gustaba nada que aquella chica les ocultara tanta información - Hay una cosa mas - Dijo Eve pasado un tiempo en silencio mientras se colocaba en pie y miraba a Blanca - Seria problema si Sofía va junto a Henry al colegio?? - Blanca se sorprendió un poco pero rápidamente le dio una sonrisa a la chica mientras confirmaba que no abra problema alguno - Gracias... Entonces subiré a buscar a los chicos - Informo para darse vuelta pero la voz de David hizo que volviera a voltear para mirarlo.

-No te preocupes yo les avisare que bajen - El príncipe se colocó en pie mientras caminaba hacia la chica - Iré a ver si Neal aun duerme... Así que aprovecho y les digo a los chicos que bajen - Terminó por decir el príncipe para luego seguir su camino hacia la salida de la cocina.

Poco tiempo después se escuchaba como los dos chiquillos bajaban las escaleras entre carcajadas y con la cesta que Granny le había dado a Eve y que la chica a su vez le dio a su hija y Henry para que fueran arriba y poder hablar con los demás. Cuando estuvieron frente a los mayores respiraron un poco para normalizar su respiración luego de aquella carrera escaleras abajo que habían tenido.

-Henry te he dicho que es peligroso bajar así las escaleras - Advirtió Regina a su hijo aunque lo veía con una sonrisa en el rostro, Henry no tenía muchos amigos y la morena se daba cuenta que desde la aparición de la pequeña hada el actuaba más de acuerdo a su edad.

-Lo mismo va para ti Sofía - Eve también advirtió a su hija - Te pudiste haber caído y hecho daño - Para Emma era extraño el saber que Eve era la madre de Sofía así que sus ojos estaban enfocados en las dos chicas.

-Lo siento mamá - Dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo, para luego verse entre ellos y regalarse una sonrisa cómplice entre los dos - El abuelo nos dijo que querían hablar con nosotros - Fue Henry el que siguió la conversación.

-Quiero que subas y hagas tus deberes - Ante aquello Henry coloco cara de no entender si no podían salir para que su mama quería que hiciera los deberes - Evelyn encontró una forma segura de sacarnos de la casa y hacer nuestras rutinas normales - Le explico al niño al ver su cara de no entender - Mañana es día de clases y vas a ir... Así que anda hacer tus deberes y duerme temprano - El tono de voz dulce de Regina solo salia al hablarle a su principe, le dio un beso en la frente y se alejo hasta colocarse al lado de Eve.

-Tu también ve hacer tus deberes Sofía - Eve había visto la cara de tristeza que coloco Sofi al escuchar que Henry iría al colegio ya que ella estudiaba en casa por el problema de depender de la magia de su madre - Iras con Henry a la escuela mañana - Completo Eve con una sonrisa al ver como aquella carita de tristeza desaparecía de la cara de la niña para ser reemplazada por una de completa felicidad mientras sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

-Hablas enserio?? - Pregunto súper ilucionada la pequeña con tanta emoción que apenas su voz salia - Enserio iré a la escuela?? - No se podía creer aquello.

-Solo si haces tus deberes - Para Eve no había mayor alegría que ver a su hija feliz así que aquello le llenaba el alma - Ya hable con Blanca y no tiene problema en que te integres a la clase mañana - La niña dio un gritito de ilusión y se lanzó abrazar a su madre - Pero hay una condición Soff - Le dijo a la niña luego que esta se separara de ella.

-La que sea... Prometo cumplirla - Dijo rápidamente la pequeña y de la boca de Eve salio una pequeña risita.

-Tienes que venir a la hora del almuerzo a recargar tu magia - Le ordeno la mayor a la pequeña y ella solo movió frenéticamente su cabeza afirmando que lo haría - Bueno ya está... Sube con Henry y has tus deberes, cuando termines buscame en el despacho de Regina para que recargues tu magia toda la noche.

La niña abrazo nuevamente a Eve y tomo del brazo a Henry para salir corriendo de la cocina escaleras arriba a la habitación del niño para hacer sus deberes, le emocionaba mucho ir al colegio con los demás niños. Cuando se perdieron de la vista de Eve esta volteo y miro la cara de no entender que tenían todos y adivino que podría ser por la emoción que demostró Sofía cuando le dijo que iría al colegio ya que todos se esperaban una reacción mas apática como la de Henry porque a ningún niño a esa edad le emociona ir al colegio.

-Sofía siempre ha estudiado en casa - Comenzó a explicarles a todos mientras se recostaba del mesón de la cocina - Por ser una blugger muchas veces tengo que estar demasiado tiempo fuera de casa y no puedo dejarla con mi madre porque Sofía depende de mi magia - Un suspiro triste salio de sus labios al decir lo ultimo mientras su mirada se volvía triste y apagada - Por esa razón no puede ir al colegio como cualquier otra niña - Su mirada se enfoco en los rostros frente a ella - Mañana sera la primera vez que iría al colegio como cualquier niña normal, por eso está tan emocionada - Una sonrisa se estampó en su cara al recordar la carita emocionada de su hija hace unos segundos - Bueno... Hay muchas cosas que hacer - Saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza y centro su mirada en Regina - Me acompañas al despacho??.

La morena no respondió simplemente dio una mirada a los presentes para encaminarse al despacho con Eve siguiéndola de cerca. Ya dentro del despacho Regina utilizó un hechizo cuyo principal ingrediente fue su sangre, el hechizo era para proteger algunas cosas que mantenía en el despacho ya que su desconfianza en Eve aun permanecia; al finalizar se volteo a ver a la chica la cual la veía con una ceja levantada y una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-No era necesario hacer eso - Si Blanca hubiese estado en ese preciso momento en el despacho junto a las dos mujeres sus dudas se fuesen acrecentado ya que la expresión que tenia Eve en su cara era la copia exacta de la de Regina - De igual manera no iba a tocar nada.

-Eso lo dices tu - Regina cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho viéndola de manera desconfiada - Pero ese hechizo impedirá que por casualidad tus manos se posen sobre algo que no deben - Una ceja en alto siguió a esas palabras y llego mucho mas arriba cuando una pequeña risita salio de la boca de la chica - Te estas burlando de mi?? - La rabia surgió como un reflejo en el rostro de la morena.

-No, para nada - Se apresuro a decir Eve mientras su risa cesaba de golpe al ver que fue mal interpretada por la morena - No me estaba burlando de ti - Quería dejar bien claro que aquello no era lo que sucedía - Se que no confías en mi eso me lo has dejado muy claro pero yo no pienso hacerle daño a nadie de tu familia - Regina en ese preciso momento la iba a interrumpir para dejarle bien claro que los desencantadores y ella no tenían siquiera una relación cordial pero se vio detenida por la mano en alto de Eve - Se lo que intentas decirme pero no puedes seguir engañandote - Regina levanto su ceja sin comprender de que hablaba - Ese sentimiento de querer asesinar a Blanca Nieves fue desvaneciéndose en ti el día que supiste que era la abuela de tu hijo y comprender que si la lastimas te arriesgas a perder el cariño de Henry - Regina se descolocó ante lo dicho porque justamente aquello era lo que sentia aunque el rencor hacia su hijastra aun estaba presente en ella no podía lastimarla porque es mayor el amor hacia su pequeño príncipe y no se arriesgaría a perder nuevamente su cariño - Además que es la madre de Emma y no te arriesgarías a perder a la única persona que siempre te ha defendido y confiado ciegamente en ti.

Nunca antes a Regina las verdades le habían golpeado así de fuerte, todo lo que Eve dijo era exactamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza y el corazón de la morena, su cara de shock en esos momentos al escuchar aquellas palabras en voz alta y no solo en su cabeza la tenia descolocada completamente y aún más al ver que aquella chica extraña para ella y en la cual no confiaba la conocía tan bien, su mirada estaba clavada en el piso y asi se pasaron minutos interminables en silencio hasta que escucho la voz de Eve y levanto sus ojos hasta fijarlos en ella.

-Ya no esta sola majestad... Tiene una familia que aunque no es la que esperaba en lo absoluto, la aprecia y se preocupa por usted - La morena estaba internalizando aquellas palabras a tal punto que de sus mejillas comenzaron a rodar lágrimas sin que pudiese evitarlo - Cuando deje de luchar contra esos sentimientos se dará cuenta de todo lo que ellos hacen por usted para protegerla y verla feliz.

Al terminar Eve se tomo la libertad de acercar su mano al rostro de esa mujer que tanto conocía y limpiar las lágrimas que por el rodaban ya que odiaba ver a su madre llorar, aunque esta vez lo este haciendo por liberar esos sentimientos reprimidos dentro de ella. Regina coloco su mano sobre la que Eve tenia limpiando sus mejillas y al contacto de estas sus magias reaccionaron dando una pequeña descarga magica a ambas por lo que se alejaron de un saltito; la morena se quedo observando pensativa a Eve mientras esta la veía con una sonrisa en la cara _"Quien eres??"_ ésa pregunta se formo en sus pensamientos y también en su rostro mientras veía a la chica.

-Mañana depende de lo que diga Víctor te enterarás de la verdad - El rostro de Regina era tan transparente en esos momentos que Eve no dudo en responder a la pregunta que encerraban los ojos de la morena - Por ahora creo que es mejor que subas y descanses - Una sonrisa y un tono de voz suave por parte de Eve - Yo tengo que comenzar a trabajar.

Aun no quería adelantar nada de lo que pensaba hacer así que una sonrisita de travesura salio de sus labios, Regina que aun no se había recuperado del todo solo asintió mientras se encaminó a la puerta para salir de ahí, había tenido muchas emociones por un día y necesitaba descansar. Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras para irse a su cuarto a darse una buena ducha e irse a la cama sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la rubia que iba saliendo de la sala en esos momentos _"Sus ojos... Regina porque estabas llorando??"_ en los ojos de Emma se vio preocupación y la morena desvío sus ojos de aquellos esmeralda para subir rápidamente las escaleras _"Tan transparente soy contigo Emma... Como te diste cuenta a esa distancia"_. La rubia iba a salir corriendo escaleras arriba para ver que le pasaba a SU morena pero su madre la detuvo pidiendole que la ayudara a lavar los platos sucios de la cena y ella no pudo negarse aunque mientras se colocaba manos a la obra con su madre sus pensamientos estaban en otro sitio o mejor dicho en cierta morena, Blanca veía a su hija tratando de adivinar que le sucedía ya que nunca antes la había visto de aquella manera, con tanta preocupación en el rostro pero cada vez que le preguntaba a Emma que le pasaba esta solo respondía con un simple **"nada mama estoy bien"** el simple hecho de que Emma la llamara **MAMÁ** tantas veces en tan pocos segundos la alegraba pero también la preocupaba ya que sabia que ella no se comportaba de esa forma; casi 30 minutos después terminaron de dejar toda la cocina limpia y en orden, en silencio apagaron las luces y subieron las escaleras se despidieron solo con un buenas noches y Blanca entro a su cuarto. Antes de irse a su habitación Emma paso a chequear a los niños al cuarto de su hijo pero solo pudo ver a un Henry profundamente dormido _"Imagino Sofía ya está con Eve"_ pensó mientras se acercaba a la cama de su hijo para dejar un beso en su frente y cubrirlo un poco mejor, camino hacía la puerta y antes de salir se volteo para dar un último vistazo a Henry y cerrar la puerta.

Regina al subir a su habitación se ducho y se colocó uno de sus camisones de seda para seguidamente meterse a la cama, tenía un remolino de sentimientos y por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo los quería dejar salir, quería dejar de reprimir todo eso que sentía y con todo lo ocurrido con Emma y Evelyn en el despacho tenía bastante por exteriorizar así que ahí se encontraba tumbada en su cama hecha un ovillo y llorando como no lo hacía desde que era una adolescente.

Emma luego de cerrar la puerta del cuarto de Henry se dirigió al suyo, estaba tan cansada, esos últimos días habían estado cargados de tantas emociones que era agotador y mucho más luego de darse cuenta que le gustaba la madre de su hijo _"Solo a ti se te ocurre sentir atracción por alguien como Regina"_ iba a paso lento hacia su habitación mientras navegaba en sus pensamientos _"Me gusta la unica mujer con la que sé que jamás será posible tener un acercamiento"_ tenía la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta cuando aquel pensamiento cruzo su mente, un suspiro escapo de sus labios y volteo a ver la puerta cerrada de la habitación de la morena, no supo como pero sus pies se movieron en esa dirección y antes de poder reaccionar se encontraba delante de la puerta, duro un buen rato mirando la madera sin moverse hasta que lentamente comenzó a levantar su mano para tocar pero a último momento se arrepintió y solo llevo su mano a su cabello para peinarlo, intento un par de veces más pero el resultado era el mismo _"Se supone que soy la Salvadora y resulta que soy una cobarde"_ un pequeño suspiro de frustración escapo de sus labios y coloco su frente en la puerta mientras cerraba sus ojos sintiéndose frustrada y fue cuando escucho un pequeño sollozo proveniente del otro lado de la puerta _"Regina está llorando otra vez"_ ante aquel pensamiento todo rastro de cobardía quedo en el olvido, tomo la manilla de la puerta y la abrió. Regina se sobresaltó al sentir como la puerta de su habitación era abierta sin siquiera tocar, al ver a la Rubia parada en el umbral con cara de preocupación comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas con las manos mientras miraba hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba la rubia.

-No te enseñaron a tocar las puertas?? - La morena pretendía sonar con su tono altanero y serio de siempre pero no fue así ya que su voz salio en un tono bajo, cansado y áspero por el tiempo que llevaba llorando.

Emma ni siquiera le prestó atención, camino decidida hasta donde se encontraba la morena y se sentó a su lado recostando su espalda a la cabecera de la cama, alargo sus manos y con la derecha detuvo la mano que Regina mantenía limpiando el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro y la izquierda la coloco en su mejilla para mirarla a los ojos.

-Odio ver tus ojos así - La rubia acariciaba la mejilla de Regina con su dedo pulgar mientras sus ojos demostraban preocupación y tristeza de verla en ese estado - Si estas así por lo que paso en el despacho te pido...

-No Emma - Regina subió su mano mientras negaba con la cabeza y poso sus dedos sobre los labios de la rubia para evitar que continuara diciendo algo que no era cierto - Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Entonces porque estas así?? - Aunque los ojos de la rubia demostraban preocupación su rostro se mostró pensativo - Cuando me cruce contigo en las escaleras venias del despacho no?? - Regina se comenzó a preocupar al ver la cara que coloco Emma - Fue Eve cierto??... Que te dijo para colocarte en ese estado?? - Su tono de voz subió un poco y una mueca de descontento apareció en su cara - Cuando te vi en las escaleras estabas llorando y venias del despacho... Regina que paso??.

-Evelyn solo me abrió los ojos Emma - La morena subió su mano hasta colocarla en la cara de la rubia comenzando acariciarla tiernamente para calmarla y poco a poco se vio como funcionaba ya que Emma relajó sus facciones y ambas se sumergieron en la mirada de la otra.

-No soporto verte sufrir - Emma subió su mano para colocarla sobre la que Regina mantenía acariciando su rostro, volteo su cara para dejar un beso en ella y la bajo hasta sus piernas sin soltarla mientras con su mano libre terminaba de quitar el rastro de lagrimas, al terminar levanto su mirada para perderse en ese mar chocolate que eran los ojos de la morena y con un pequeño movimiento de la mano que mantenía unida a la de Regina la atrajo hacia ella hasta abrazarla. Regina no se resistió ante aquel gesto por parte de la rubia, desde que escucho lo que Evelyn le dijo en el despacho acepto que si sentía algo hacia Emma y estar en los brazos de está así débil como estaba en ese momento no le incomodaba, de hecho se sentía bien ser reconfortada. Duraron rato así abrazadas, Emma tenía su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de Regina y dejaba pequeños besos sobre su cabello, mientras la morena mantenía su rostro oculto en el cuello de Emma y su mano derecha rodeaba su cintura, ambas mantenían sus manos unidas aun y cuando la respiración de la morena comenzó a ser más calmada Emma se acomodó mejor cambiando de postura para que la morena se situara entre sus piernas y apoyara su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras con su mano comenzó acariciarle lentamente el cabello. La respiración profunda de Regina le dio a saber a la rubia que ya estaba dormida, Emma intento sutilmente moverse para no despertarla y así poder salir de la habitación pero la morena mantenía uno de sus brazos fuertemente agarrado a su cintura, se quedó mirando el rostro de la morena mientras seguía acariciando su cabello _"Estas perdiendo la cabeza por esta mujer"_ una sonrisa apareció en ella luego de aquel pensamiento, lentamente bajo su cabeza hasta depositar un beso sobre el cabello de Regina para luego soltar un suspiro y volver a intentar levantarse, ésta vez con un poco de esfuerzo lo logro, ya de pie cubrió con una manta a la mujer que le robaba los pensamientos y dejo otro beso sobre su cabello para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Emma - Al no sentir el calor del cuerpo de la rubia si no la fría manta se despertó y al ver a Emma apuntó de salir se atrevió hablar aunque su tono era mucho más áspero ahora - Quédate conmigo hoy - Sus mejillas estaban encendidas en rojo y su voz salio en un tono de nervios que jamás se había escuchado en ella.

Emma no se volteo al escuchar su nombre, al escuchar la proposición de Regina se sorprendió muchísimo pero tampoco volteo a verla y eso mantenía nerviosa a la morena ya que no podía ver las reacciones de la rubia, sin decir nada salio de la habitación dejando a Regina devastada, la morena bajo su mirada y con cara de tristeza se metió nuevamente entre las sabanas, menos de 3 minutos después su puerta se volvió abrir así que se incorporó rápidamente hasta quedar sentada y pudo ver como unas hebras de cabello rubio se asomaban por su puerta.

-Tenía que ir a buscar mi pijama - La sonrisa que se formó en la morena fue hermosa tan hermosa que Emma quedo hipnotizada mirándola - Puedo usar tu baño para cambiarme?? - Pregunto la rubia aun perdida en la mirada de la mujer sentada.

Como respuesta solo obtuvo un movimiento afirmativo mientras Regina le señalaba la puerta donde se encontraba el baño, Emma con desgana quito su mirada de ella para encaminarse al baño, pocos minutos después se veía salir a la rubia con la ropa que se había quitado en la mano ya doblada y con su pijama puesta, Regina veía nerviosa desde la cama como la rubia se acercaba dejando su ropa sobre uno de los sillones en el cuarto para luego caminar hacia la cama con sus mejillas sonrojadas y acomodando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja _"Que hermosa eres"_ pensaba Regina con su mirada fija en Emma, al sentir la mirada de Regina sobre ella levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de la morena y quedo nuevamente hipnotizada por estos, le dio una sonrisa antes de levantar las cobijas y meterse a la cama.

-Ven aquí - Emma abrió sus brazos como una invitación para la morena que no perdió tiempo y se acomodó entre ellos escondiendo su rostro en el precioso cuello de la rubia y colocando su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-Buenas noches Emma - El aliento de Regina sobre su cuello provoco un mar eléctrico en su cuerpo y la morena se percató de ello por lo que una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Descansa Regina - La rubia recupero su tono de voz luego de que la electricidad dejara su cuerpo.

La noche transcurrió rápidamente, Regina se sentía tan casada emocionalmente que se quedó dormida sintiendo el calor y la protección que le transmitía el cuerpo de Emma, para la rubia fue un poco más difícil concebir el sueño sintió la respiración profunda de la morena y sonrió al comprender que se había dormido, Emma estuvo cerca de una hora cuidando el sueño de la mujer en sus brazos hasta que el cansancio del día llego a ella y con el aroma de Regina envolviéndola se quedó dormida.


	10. Capitulo 9

**Hola a todos los que siguen mi humilde historia, aún nada que me entregan mi computadora sigue grave... Pero bueno he estado transcribiendo por el celular en el poquito de tiempo que tengo libre y por fin ya tengo un capítulo completo... Mil gracias a todos los que me leen, si les gusta la historia dejen un comentario y diganme que les parece hasta hora... Haré lo posible por actualizar mas seguido (aún sin tener mi compu) o prometo.** **QUE DISFRUTEN**

* * *

Regina despertó poco a poco y al intentar incorporarse en la cama no pudo hacerlo debido a un brazo que sostenía fuertemente su cintura, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el rostro de la rubia a escasos centímetros del suyo y todas las imágenes de la noche anterior regresaron a su mente como un bombardeo, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar la forma en la que Emma la reconfortó la noche anterior, levanto su mano para apartar un mechón de cabello rubio que cubría el hermoso rostro de Emma y se quedó mirándola por largo rato, tocando tiernamente su rostro _"Eres tan bella Emma"_ sus dedos repasaban cada parte de su cara, su nariz, esos ojos cerrados que encerraban la mirada más pura y transparente que Regina haya podido ver, sus mejillas y por ultimo esos labios que estuvo a punto de besar el día anterior en el despacho. Largo rato después la Reina dio un suspiro mientras dejaba un beso en la frente de la rubia y suavemente movía el brazo que la rubia mantenía en su cintura para colocarse en pie, pero Emma inconscientemente la apretó más fuerte para no dejarla ir.

-Regina - La morena observo el rostro aun dormido de Emma con asombro pero con una sonrisa boba en su cara al escuchar como la rubia con voz áspera y somnolienta la llamaba aun dormida mientras con su mano apretaba un poco más fuerte su cintura como si intentara protegerla.

-Tranquila Emma - Regina llevo su mano al cabello rubio y comenzó a tocarlo como la noche anterior la rubia lo había hecho con el suyo y sintió como la presión en su cintura disminuía - Duerme un rato más - Luego de aquellas palabras le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó para ir al baño, darse una ducha y arreglarse ya que hoy regresaba a su rutina.

Regina dio un último vistazo hacia su cama para admirar a la mujer que dormía en ella y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, con desgana separo su vista de ella y cerró la puerta para dirigirse a la planta baja a preparar el desayuno ya que todos regresarían a sus rutinas y estas comenzaban a tempranas horas de la mañana. Al entrar a la cocina se sorprendió de ver a Blanca de espaldas a ella al parecer haciendo unos huevos revueltos.

-Buenos días - Ante el sonido de aquella voz Blanca dio un pequeño saltito por el susto pero luego una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, la morena dio su mejor esfuerzo por darle una pequeña sonrisa.

-Regina buenos días - Contesto luego del pequeño sobresalto con una sonrisa en el rostro - Hay café recién hecho si gustas - Ofreció la mujer mientras señalaba a la cafetera.

-No debiste hacer esto - Dijo refiriéndose al desayuno mientras se servía un café para luego mirar a la mujer a su lado - Me levante temprano precisamente para preparar todo - Tomo un sorbo y caminó hasta el otro lado de la barra para sentarse en una de las sillas - Imagino tuviste que levantarte muy temprano para tener ya todo listo.

Si a la Reina Malvada le fuesen dicho que estaría en la cocina compartiendo un café con Blanca nieves y teniendo una conversación medianamente decente sin instintos asesinos hacia esa mujer, aun estaría riendo por eso.

-No fue molestia alguna - Nieves le señalo con la mano a Regina algunos de los alimentos que había preparado para ver si le apetecía desayunar y la morena en respuesta solo asintió dando una media sonrisa - Además tampoco es que hubiese dormido mucho - Coloco el plato delante de Regina para luego comenzar a servirle un vaso de jugo, en la morena se instaló una cara de interrogación mientras levantaba su mirada del plato y la enfocaba en Blanca - No sabía que tener un bebe iba a ser tan agotador - Un suspiro cansado siguió a esas palabras y en la cara de Regina se dibujó una sonrisa ya que ella sabía perfectamente a que se refería porque ya lo había pasado.

-Se a lo que te refieres ya pase por eso con Henry - Regina acepto el vaso - Dentro de unos pocos meses el dormirá toda la noche y podrás descansar mejor - Termino por decir la morena.

Blanca no sabía que pasaba con Regina pero le agradaba el cambio que estaba viendo en ella desde hace un tiempo, poco a poco podía ver destellos de aquella chica que conoció en el claro del bosque cuando su caballo se desbocó y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios iba a contestar aquello pero vio aparecer a su nieto aun en pijama frotándose los ojos para luego acercarse y sentarse junto a su madre en la barra.

-Buenos días mamá - Dijo con su mano en la boca mientras acallaba un bostezo y veía a la morena - Buenos días abuela - Apoyo su codo en la barra y su mejilla en su puño mientras veía a su abuela.

-Buenos días mi amor - Regina se inclinó para dar un beso en la frente de su príncipe y estiro la mano para acariciarle el cabello - Que haces despierto tan temprano?? - Pregunto a un Henry que mantenía sus ojos cerrados sobre su puño.

-El llanto de Neal no me dejo dormir bien - Henry que abría perezosamente sus ojos mientras se volteaba a ver a su madre - Y cuando me di cuenta ya no pude volver a conciliar el sueño así que baje pensando que tu ya estarías aquí - Termino de hablar Henry para llevar nuevamente su mano a la boca por un nuevo bostezo.

-Siento mucho que no hayas podido dormir Henry - Dijo Blanca mientras le colocaba un plato igual al de Regina - Buenos días por cierto - Le sirvió un poco de chocolate con canela como tanto le gustaba a el pero Henry al verlo solo volteo a mirar a su madre.

-Puedo?? - Dijo mientras señalaba la taza de café de su mamá, Regina siguió la dirección que Henry señalaba hasta parar en su taza y coloco una cara divertida.

-No creo que te vaya a gustar - Una sonrisa siguió sus palabras y empujo su taza hasta Henry, este la tomo en sus manos y le dio un pequeño sorbo para luego hacer caras de asco y devolverle la taza a su madre.

Blanca y Regina al mirar las caras de Henry luego de aquel pequeño trago estallaron en risas y eso fue lo que escucho David al entrar a la cocina con su pequeño bebé en brazos y con visibles señales de desvelo pintadas en su rostro.

-Es asqueroso - Henry tomo un trago de su chocolate para pasar el amargo y asqueroso sabor del café a su parecer.

-Buenos días - Saludo el hombre mientras entraba y tomaba asiento junto a su nieto.

-Y ahí está el pequeño monstruo - Dijo Henry de manera juguetona mientras le tocaba las mejillas al bebe y hacia caras graciosas para escuchar como la cocina se llenaba de risas del pequeño - Buenos días abuelo - Le dio una sonrisa para seguir jugando con Neal.

-Al parecer a ti tampoco te dejo dormir no?? - Un suspiro escapo de sus labios luego de aquellas palabras, no era una pregunta precisamente ya que sabia la respuesta por la cara de desvelo que tenia su nieto, Henry solo levanto su mirada para posarla en su abuelo y le dio una sonrisa - Espero que el no te haya desvelado a ti también Regina - David tenia una sonrisa en el rostro pero sus ojos pedían disculpas de antemano.

-Buenos días David - La morena lo miro con una media sonrisa - No te preocupes yo dormí de maravilla - Regina recordó que había pasado la noche entre los brazos de la rubia y que al despertar lo primero que vio fue el hermoso rostro de Emma y una sonrisa sin igual se pinto en su rostro, los demás se quedaron mirando a la morena con cara de asombro y también de interrogación al ver esa sonrisa en su rostro y preguntarse a que se debía.

-Osea que no escuchaste los lloriqueos de Neal?? - Henry no podía creer aquello, era imposible no haber escuchado todo ese alboroto que monto su pequeño tío la noche anterior.

-No mi amor... Yo no escuche nada - Regina se había quedado unos minutos en silencio antes de responder mientras recordaba la noche anterior, la verdad es que si hubiese explotado algo anoche no se fuese enterado, se sentía tan cómoda y segura en los brazos de la rubia que no noto el llanto del pequeño aun cuando fue un **"alboroto"** \- Debe ser porque mi habitación es la mas lejana a la de Blanca y David - Completo rápidamente la morena al ver como todos la miraban de manera curiosa.

-Si es así entonces esta noche duermo contigo mamá - Lo dijo rápidamente mientras sus ojos brillaban con la ilusión de poder descansar sin lloros de bebes prácticamente en sus oidos.

La risa de todos se escucho nuevamente por toda la cocina, se sentía un ambiente agradable para todos ese día, Henry se sentía muy feliz de poder estar con sus abuelos y su madre en un mismo sitio sin que estos se quisieran matar o el ambiente se tornara tenso, para el era estar en el paraiso compartir un rato así con sus seres queridos dejando atrás el pasado de guerras y luchas entre ellos. Henry termino su desayuno y Regina le dijo que se fuese arreglar para irse al colegio, Blanca aprovecho y subió con su nieto para arreglarse ella también ya que David al bajar estaba totalmente arreglado por lo que podía cuidar a Neal mientras ella se arreglaba, Regina y David se quedaron en la cocina platicando mientras terminaban sus respectivos desayunos; poco rato después Blanca bajo totalmente arreglada y tomo a Neal en sus brazos para darle el biberon.

-Buenos días - La voz de Eve y de Sofía se escucho en la puerta de la cocina por lo que todos voltearon a verlas.

-Buenos días - Dijeron todos a la vez.

-Van a desayunar?? - Preguntó Blanca para luego colocar una cara pensativa y una mueca al recordar la condición de Eve - Ay lo siento se me olvidaba que tu no comes - Una cara de culpabilidad y lastima se reflejo en Blanca.

Eve no entendía el porque de la expresión de Blanca ni el porque de esas palabras _"Como es que supo eso"_ una mueca apareció en su rostro mientras regresaba en sus pensamientos a todas la conversaciones que había tenido con ellos pero no se acordaba de haberles explicado nunca su condición hasta que unos pequeños movimientos nerviosos de la pequeña a su lado le dio la respuesta que estaba buscando.

-Sofía - Su tono daba a entender el llamado de atención hacia la niña y su expresión ahora la hacia parecer mayor - Algo que deba saber?? - Pregunto a la niña en el mismo tono mientras llevaba sus manos a su cintura.

-Mmm - Comenzó la niña a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa mientras levantaba su rostro para ver a su madre y luego desviaba su mirada a las personas sentadas en la barra que no apartaban sus ojos de ellas dos - Sera que puedo usar el baño para asearme?? - Ni siquiera volteaba a ver a su madre, su mirada estaba fija en Blanca y gritaba un AYUDA en letras gigantes, sentía la mirada de Eve taladrando su nuca pero se obligaba a no mirarla.

-Si claro sube y luego baja a desayunar - Blanca al ver el aprieto de la niña respondió y Sofí ni siquiera espero a que terminara ya que al escuchar el **"si"** salio corriendo escaleras arriba para librarse de su madre por lo menos un ratito - No la castigues - Tenia una sonrisita en la cara mientras veía la puerta por la que rápidamente huyo la niña y luego cambio la dirección de su mirada hacia la chica con cara enfadada parada frente a ella - Nosotros la empujamos a que nos contara cuando me di cuenta de tu poco apetito - termino de decir mientras bajaba la mirada a su pequeño y le retiraba el biberón de la boca para colocarlo sobre su hombro y darle golpecitos en la espalda.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Eve mientras se acercaba a todos y se dirigía a la cafetera para servirse una taza - Supongo que no lo podía esconder por siempre - Dijo mirando el liquido obscuro en la taza para luego alzar su mirada hacia los demás - Es bastante notorio después de todo - Al terminar dio un pequeño sorbo a su taza y al bajarla pudo ver la cara de desconcierto de todos en la cocina.

-Pensé que no podías comer o beber nada?? - Pregunto la morena con confusión en el rostro al verla tomar de la taza.

-Mmm... Eso no es del todo cierto - Eve dio otro sorbo al café y se apoyo de la encimera - Si puedo comer y beber lo que quiera solo que no tengo necesidad de hacerlo - Aclaro a los presentes pero al mirar la cara confusa de todos decidió ampliar su explicación - Puedo pasar varias semanas sin tener que comer nada... Normalmente luego de unos 9 dias sin comer es que me comienza a dar apetito - Termino de explicar y pudo ver la mirada de compasión en David aunque este rápidamente la desvío de sus ojos.

-Osea que puedes comer y beber lo que quieras solo que no lo haces porque no sientes ni hambre ni sed sino hasta después de varios dias?? - La morena quería confirmar aquello y lo hizo al ver el gesto que Eve hacia con su cabeza afirmando mientras daba otro sorbo a su café.

-Al ser solo mitad blugger el precio que pago no es tan alto como el de los demas... Ellos no sienten ningún deseo por comer o beber algo jamás - Aquello ultimo lo dijo dándole la espalda a todos mientras se servia otra taza de café y al finalizar volteaba a verlos nuevamente.

-No crees que eso es demasiado café para alguien que se supone no siente deseos de tomar nada?? - David un poco mas recuperado y con su mirada habitual decidió hablar mientras veía como la chica comenzaba a tomar lo que seria su segunda taza de café.

-Sin deseos o con deseos de tomarlo lo necesito - Respondió con una sonrisa mientras daba otro trago al café - Termine el hechizo muy tarde y cuando pensaba descansar un poco los lloros de Neal no me lo permitieron así que merezco todas las tazas de café que quiera - En su rostro se podía observar el cansancio y un suspiro salio de sus labios luego de aquellas palabras.

-Como es que Eve los escucho estando en el despacho y tu ni siquiera te enteraste del llanto de Neal estando tan cerca?? - Blanca caía en cuenta de ese detalle al escuchar la respuesta de Eve y miro a la morena.

-Mmm pues - En la cara de Regina se pudo ver la inseguridad por pocos minutos, se sentía como una adolescente apunto de ser pillada pero quito eso de su mente y volvió a colocar su pose serena y calmada - Coloque un hechizo para evitar el ruido en mi recamara - Contesto segura de si misma mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café y miraba a Blanca.

En la cara de Eve se noto una mueca aunque ninguno de los presentes se percato de eso _"Porque dijo esa mentira"_ eso se preguntaba ella en su cabeza al escuchar la respuesta de su madre, sabia que aquello no era cierto, no había tal hechizo en la habitación de su madre.

-Bueno deberíamos comenzar - Eve se decidió hablar para sacar a Regina del apuro en el que se encontraba - Donde esta Emma?? - Todas las miradas están sobre la chica que tomaba su café tranquilamente.

-Debe de estar dormida aún - David contesto por las demás personas en la mesa mientras veía a la chica - Iré a buscarla para que nos expliques tu plan.

Regina casi se ahoga con el café al escuchar aquello _"Emma está dormida en mi cama"_ fue lo primero que paso por su mente, se colocó pálida y comenzó a sentirse sumamente nerviosa cuando David se coloco en pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para salir a buscar a la rubia.

-Ooohh lo siento... Buenos días David - Emma venia entrando a la cocina aun con su pijama puesta mientras se restregaba los ojos con sus manos por lo que no se percató de la presencia de su padre y choco con él.

-Buenos días dormilona - Respondió David cuando recupero el equilibrio - Iba a tu habitación a despertarte... Pero me ahorraste la caminata - Una risita escapo de sus labios mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla a su hija.

Ante las palabras dichas por su padre a la rubia se le evaporó el sueño rápidamente y abrió los ojos con sorpresa _"Gracias a dios que baje sino se fuesen dado cuenta que no dormí en mi habitación"_ un suspiro escapo de sus labios y dirigió su mirada hacia la morena sentada en la barra que tenía la misma cara de preocupación en su rostro aunque rápidamente fue reemplazada por una hermosa sonrisa dirigida a Emma lo que originó una igual en el rostro de la rubia. Todo aquel intercambio de miradas y sonrisas no paso por alto de Eve que se mantenía atenta _"Aquí está pasando algo"_ una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y la oculto tras la taza de café, _"Conozco muy bien esas miradas y sonrisitas entre ambas"_ quito su mirada de las dos mujeres para evitar ser pillada y se colocó a ver por la ventana, David y Blanca no se dieron cuenta de nada ya que tenían su mirada centrada en su pequeño hijo. El cómodo silencio dentro de la cocina y las miradas se cortaron cuando escucharon pasos bajando las escaleras y a los pocos minutos pudieron ver a los niños ya arreglados y con sus mochilas preparadas para su día de clases.

-Buenos días ma - Henry sonrió antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su madre.

-Buenos días chico - Le dio una sonrisa y correspondió al abrazo para luego separarse y mirar a su hijo con una mueca en el rostro - Te viste una maratón de películas ayer y no me enteré?? - Emma observaba el rostro de Henry y la mueca aun no abandonaba su cara - Te vez horrible - Terminó de hablar mirando las ojeras del chico.

-Osea que tú tampoco escuchaste los lloros de Neal?? - La cara de Emma le confirmó que así fue ya que volteo a ver a los presentes por una explicación y luego miro a su hijo - Mamá y tu fueron las únicas en no escuchar nada... Que suerte tuvieron - Un suspiro cansado salio de sus labios mientras decía aquello en un tono inocente.

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas yo dormí de maravilla - Esa palabra se gano la atención de todos en la cocina ya que fue la misma que utilizó Regina para explicar su noche, la morena oculto su sonrisa detrás de su taza de café pero Emma pudo ver ese brillo en sus ojos - Estaba tan cansada ayer que caí dormida como roca - Completo para calmar las miradas de todos.

-Y bueno Evelyn... Nos explicaras de que trata todo esto?? - La morena salio al rescate de Emma para tranquilizar los ánimos dentro de la cocina mientras veía a la chica y dejaba su taza de lado.

-Emma ven a desayunar - La rubia al escuchar la voz de su madre se dirigió a la barra mientras le daba los buenos días tanto a ella como a la morena y se sentaba a desayunar aunque sin apartar la vista de Eve.

-Puedes llamarme Eve - Dijo mirando a la morena y acompañando sus palabras con una sonrisa - Ya que estamos todos vamos a comenzar - Dejo la taza de café cerca de la cafetera y metió la mano dentro de su abrigo para sacar 5 pequeñas esferas pequeñas con un humo azul circulando constantemente dentro - Recuerdan la esfera en la que encerré a Tayler luego de la pelea en Granny's?? - Pregunto al ver la cara de confusión que colocaban todos sin apartar sus ojos de las hipnotizantes esferas - Estas hacen casi la misma función - Dijo al ver como todos asentias sin retirar la mirada de las esferas posadas en la palma de su mano - En la esfera que encerré a Tayler deje un poco de mi poder como blugger para poder curarlo...

-Ese era el humo blanco que se veía dentro de la esfera aquel día?? - Henry que fue el más cercano a la esfera en la que encerraron a Tayler y pudo percatarse de aquel detalle y no se abstuvo de preguntar aquello interrumpiendo la explicación de Eve.

-Exacto Henry justamente por eso era el humo blanco - Las miradas de todos se intercambiaban entre la chica, Henry y las raras esferas con ese humo dentro - Solo que tuve que trabajar mucho en estas para modificar el hechizo y así poder cambiar sus funciones - La mirada de todos se posó nuevamente en ella - Originalmente estas esferas son solo para capturar magos malvados o desertores que van a juicio... Pude modificarlo para que capturara cierta parte de mi magia y colocar un hechizo de transportación dentro - Al finalizar dichas palabras se acercó a cada uno y les fue entregando las esferas a todos menos a Sofía, ellos solo miraban con curiosidad y admiración la pequeña esfera en su mano - No los podía dejar salir porque no puedo estar con todos a la vez para cuidarlos, pero eso les permitirá salir temporalmente de una manera medianamente segura - Finalizo Eve mientras se situaba detrás de su hija y colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de la pequeña.

-Como usaremos esto?? - David que sostenía la esfera con sus dedos índice y pulgar muy cerca de su rostro para mirarla mejor no dudo en preguntar, luego su mirada se posó en Eve en espera de la respuesta al igual que todos los demás ya que se preguntaban lo mismo.

-Quitare el escudo de la casa solo para dejarlos salir y luego lo volveré a colocar... Si están siendo atacados o en peligro rompan la esfera y el hechizo de transportación actuara envolviéndolos y trayéndolos de nuevo a la casa - Explico pausadamente la chica mirándolos a todos - No son tan difíciles de romper solo denle un golpe seco y se abrirán - Todos intercambiaban sus miradas entre las esferas y Eve - Sé que tu magia es muy fuerte y puedes defenderte sola así que la esfera es solo un plan B - Su mirada se posó sobre Regina al decir esas palabras - A ti no te di ninguna porque sé que tu magia te sacara de allí si algo se complica... Además no creo que haya alguien tan tonto como para meterse con mi hija - Le explicó a la pequeña con una sonrisa y la niña se la devolvió mientras asentía positivamente.

-No se mucho de magia pero debiste gastar muchísima para hacer esto - Emma la miro para luego bajar su mirada a la esfera y volver a ver a la chica.

-Eso no importa... Lo importante es que ustedes estén a salvo - Una sonrisa adorno su rostro para luego colocarse serio - Ahora las reglas para poder dejarlos salir y espero las cumplan... No por mí, sino por su propia seguridad - Todos enfocaron sus miradas en la chica incitándola a continuar - Usen la esfera ante el menor indicio de peligro... Las esferas son como un localizador, si alguna se activa sabré donde fue por lo que estaré hay en un abrir y cerrar de ojos - Todos asintieron en aprobación - Los esperare a todos para almorzar así me cuentan las reacciones en el pueblo - Siguió con la lista de reglas y a todos les parecían aceptables - Esta más que una regla es un favor que les pediré a todos... Estén atentos si ven algún extraño por el pueblo ya que los que me trajeron acá deben tener más de un aliado - Se pudo observar preocupación en la cara de todos ante esas palabras - Y por último... Todos dormirán bajo el mismo techo, ósea que tendrán que seguir viviendo acá por lo menos hasta que consiga una mejor forma de protegerlos por separado - Ante lo último se pudo apreciar una cara de incomodidad en Blanca y David mientras disimuladamente dirigían sus ojos para ver la expresión que colocaba Regina pero la morena solo asintió y les dio una media sonrisa que les hizo ver que no habría problema en eso.

-Mamá no me gusta que uses magia pero podrías colocar algún hechizo que repela el ruido en mi habitación?? - Preguntó Henry con una cara seria y todos se voltearon a mirarlo con cara de interrogación ante tal pregunta - No creo que soporte otra noche como la de ayer - Terminó de hablar con un suspiro y todos estallaron en risas ante tal ocurrencia.

Cuando la explicación termino todos se marcharon a sus rutinas, se sorprendieron gratamente al salir y ver sus carros estacionados en la entrada, David, Blanca, Henry y Sofía se fueron juntos en la vams del matrimonio ya que David los dejaría en el colegio para luego irse a la comisaria; Emma se montó en su escarabajo amarrillo para ir directamente a la estación, ese día no pasaría por Granny's porque había desayunado en casa de Regina junto a todos, la morena por su parte se fue al ayuntamiento en su mercedes y Eve se quedó en casa atenta a cualquier aviso de que las esferas hayan sido rotas.

* * *

En una de las partes más obscuras del bosque bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad se encontraban varios hombres en lo que sería un campamento improvisado, se podían observar varias carpas pequeñas, una fogata en medio de ellas que era lo único que iluminaba el lugar y al final se encontraba una carpa grande de color Rojo; dentro de aquella gran carpa se encontraba un hombre de espaldas a la entrada sosteniendo un pequeño cofre en su mano mientras observaba un mapa que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

-Señor Alexander - Llamo una voz masculina desde la entrada de la carpa lo que hizo voltear al alto hombre - Disculpe la intromisión... Vengo a darle mi informe - Dijo el chico parado en la entrada, tenía unos 17 años cabello largo hasta los hombros de color castaño y ojos cafés - No hay señales de Tayler por ninguna parte del pueblo - Comenzó a informar el chico al ver la señal con la mano que le hacia el otro hombre aunque este volvió su mirada hacia el mapa sobre la mesa - Ayer ese restaurant llamado Granny's fue reparado mágicamente.

Alexander quito su mirada del mapa al escuchar aquello para luego dirigirla llena de maldad al chico - Quien ha sido?? - El tono de su voz helaría la sangre de cualquiera y el chico solo trago grueso mientras bajo sus ojos al piso.

-No he visto de quien se trataba... Estaba cumpliendo con sus otras órdenes y cuando regrese ya todo estaba arreglado - En la voz de aquel chico se podía sentir el miedo y el nerviosismo por la reacción del otro hombre.

-De quien era el rastro mágico?? - El tono de enojo y la frialdad en el hombre más alto estremecía al chico que no se atrevía ni a levantar su mirada.

-Nnno, no pude detectarlo - Confesó tartamudeando un poco.

-Inútil - Grito fuerte Alexander mientras formaba una bola de energía en su mano y la tiraba al chico del cual no quedo ni polvo al impactar en él.

-Si matas a todos tus subordinados pronto te quedaras sin ninguno - Una voz suave de mujer pero con tono indiferente ante lo visto se escuchó por toda la carpa lo que hizo que aquel hombre volteara a mirar la silueta de la chica detrás de una cortina color azul.

-Tu qué haces allí??... Ahora me espías?? - Su tono enojado aumento aún más.

Una carcajada se escuchó dentro de la carpa y el enojo en aquel hombre creció aún más - No tengo necesidad de espiarte - Aclaro luego de calmar su risa en el mismo tono indiferente y sin sentimientos - Solo vine a saber hasta cuando me tendrás aquí encerrada? - En ningún momento se movió de donde se encontraba cubierta por la cortina.

-Es tu día de suerte Is porque tengo un trabajo para ti - Aquel hombre coloco una cara malvada mientras una sonrisa retorcida aparecía en su rostro.

* * *

La mañana paso rápida para todos mientras nadaban en todo el trabajo atrasado que tenían luego de más de dos días sin ir a sus puestos de trabajo, el escritorio de Regina estaba abarrotado de carpetas y papeles eran tantos que la morena no se veía cuando estaba sentada en su silla, Emma se la paso haciendo reportes de casos que ya había cerrado y con la ayuda de su padre logro terminar los informes que tenía atrasados para luego ir a detener varias peleas que se sucitaron a lo largo de la mañana por el pueblo, pero esto le ayudo a que los habitantes la vieran paseando con su padre por el pueblo y se dieran cuenta que ambos estaban ilesos y así esa idea de ir a casa de Regina desapareciera de la cabeza de todos.

Ya a la hora del almuerzo como fue prometido todos fueron a casa de la morena donde Eve los espero con la mesa lista para comer, Emma les comento que ya no debían preocuparse por los habitantes ya que al verla con su padre el ambiente cambio por el pueblo, lo mismo comentaron Blanca y Regina, el resto de la conversación la hizo Sofía contándole a su madre con mucha emoción como había pasado la mañana en su primer día de escuela, luego de aquello todos se retiraron nuevamente y Eve se encerró en el despacho de Regina donde estaba haciendo algo muy especial que necesitaba de mucha magia.

En la tarde cerca de las 5 a punto de terminar la jornada laboral de todos Emma se despidió de su padre diciéndole que antes de regresar pasaría por Granny's, David se dirigió directamente a casa de la morena al igual que Blanca y los niños.

-Hola Ruby - Saludo Emma a la loba cuando estuvo cerca de la barra - Guaoo este lugar sí que quedo como nuevo - Se dio la vuelta para mirar todo y luego tomo asiento en una de las sillas ahí puestas.

-Me alegra verte Ems - Una enorme sonrisa se instaló en su rostro al ver a su amiga recuperada y sin toda esa sangre cubriendo su pelo - Si la verdad que Eve hizo un gran trabajo aquí dentro - Confirmo la loba mientras admiraba todo dentro del restaurant - Al parecer si cumplió lo que dijo y consiguió la forma de sacarlos de la casa - Ruby le sirvió una taza de café a Emma para luego mirarla.

-Si pero solo es una solución temporal - Emma hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de café y Ruby espero paciente que terminara de explicarle - Aun tenemos que quedarnos en la casa de Regina porque no ha conseguido una forma 100% segura de protegernos - Completo la rubia colocando la taza de café en la barra y subiendo su mirada al rostro de Ruby.

-Y cual fue esa solución temporal?? - Se atrevió a preguntar la loba y Emma únicamente saco la pequeña esfera de su bolsillo y la coloco en la palma de su mano para que Ruby pudiera mirarla mejor - Guaoo... Que es eso?? - La loba miraba alucinada como dentro de la esfera circulaba el humo azul.

-No tengo idea - Se sinceró la rubia mientras admiraba la esfera de la misma forma que la loba - Nos dijo que si corremos peligro la rompiéramos y ese humo azul que ves dentro nos va a transportar a la casa - Explico Emma mientras apuntaba dentro de la esfera y Ruby asentía al comprender de que se trataba.

-Les dio una a cada uno?? - Como respuesta solo obtuvo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo de Emma ya que estaba dando un sorbo a su café - Bueno... Que ha pasado entre tú y Regina?? - Pregunto Ruby de improviso y la rubia se ahogó con el café de tal manera que hasta comenzó a toser y levanto su mirada a la loba que mantenía una sonrisa que gritaba **"te tengo".**

-A que te refieres con lo de Regina?? - Su voz salio súper fina ya que no se había recuperado aun del ataque de tos.

-Vamos Emma, soy tu amiga a mí me puedes contar - Insistió Ruby con cara de picardía.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando - Ya recuperada su voz por completo dijo aquello con nerviosismo mientras veía a cualquier lado menos a la loba.

-Por dios Emma soy una mujer lobo percibo olores a kilómetros y tú apestas a Regina... Así que habla - Aquella sonrisa pícara y socarrona seguía plasmada en su rostro.

-No huelo a Regina - Dijo Emma defendiéndose con un tono seguro, pero al mirar a la loba su seguridad se derrumbó al ver la pregunta **"Estas segura??"** reflejada en la mirada de Ruby - No huelo a ella cierto?? - Emma comenzó a oler disimuladamente su ropa mientras preguntaba aquello y miraba a la loba para confirmarlo.

Ruby no pudo contener más la carcajada que tenía rato aguantando al ver a Emma hacer aquello así que comenzó a reírse abiertamente de la rubia y está por su parte solo la veía con una cara asesina.

-Lo siento Emma jajajaja pero es que tu cara fue muy graciosa - La loba respiraba profundo para calmarse hasta que lo consiguió al ver que Emma la estaba acuchillando con la mirada - Tranquila nadie más puede percibirlo... Si hueles a ella pero yo lo he notado por mis sentidos de lobo - Aclaro Ruby con esa sonrisa pícara nuevamente en su cara - Ahora me dirás porque apestas a Regina?? - Emma iba a comenzar hablar y Ruby la interrumpió - Y no me digas que fue porque se abrazaron en la mañana porque no te creeré - Le advirtió la loba y Emma bajo su mirada.

El silencio se instaló por varios minutos hasta que Emma levanto su mirada y vio la sonrisa pícara que aún conservaba Ruby y respiro profundo para darse valor y contarle lo que paso _"Si no hablo con alguien me volveré loca"_ se decía a ella misma y dio otro suspiro pero de su boca no salia palabra alguna.

-Ems... Sabes que puedes confiar en mi - Ruby le daba valor a su amiga a continuar.

Otro suspiro antes de levantar su mirada de la taza de café a los ojos de su amiga - Anoche dormí con Regina - Sus palabras fueron rápidas y clavo sus ojos en Ruby para ver su reacción.

La loba escucho lo dicho por Emma y en su cara se instaló una expresión pensativa ya que lo dijo tan rápido que tuvo que tomarse unos minutos para procesar bien la información dicha por la rubia; cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo dicho por Emma sus ojos se abrieron como platos al igual que su boca.

-Ooooh dios mío Emma - Dijo cubriéndose la boca con su mano - Y que tal estuvo?? - Su expresión de asombro cambio a una de picardía mientras levantaba su ceja - Que tan buena es la Reina Malvada en la cama?? - Un guiño siguió a sus palabras.

-De que estas hablannn... Ooohh por dios Ruby eres una pervertida - Emma no entendía de qué demonios estaba hablando la loba hasta que vio la expresión en su rostro - Te dije que DORMÍ con ella no que tuvimos SEXO - Aclaro en voz baja para que las personas en el restaurant no pudieran escucharla pero asentando bien la diferencia entre una cosa y la otra.

-Que no es la misma cosa?? - La cara pensativa de Ruby y luego esa sonrisita pícara hicieron reír a Emma que solo negó con la cabeza mientras golpeaba el brazo de su amiga - Aauch Emms... Eso duele - Se comenzó a sobar el brazo mientras se reía con Emma.

La campana de la puerta había sonado hace varios minutos anunciando la llegada de un nuevo cliente al restaurant pero Emma y Ruby estaban tan concentradas en su plática que ni siquiera sintieron cuando la puerta se abrió; Regina decidió que por su salud mental lo mejor sería salir a despejar un poco la mente antes de volver a la casa, entre tanto trabajo y los pensamientos puestos en la rubia se sentía al borde de un colapso nervioso así que al ver que había adelantado bastante decidió salir del ayuntamiento a caminar, se colocó su abrigo y le dijo a su secretaria que ya se iba y se encamino a la salida con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de este, sus pies caminaron sin dirección alguna y al darse cuenta estaba frente a Granny's así que decidió entrar a tomarse un café pero la imagen de Emma en la barra acercándose a Ruby para susurrarle algo y luego ver las risas cómplices de ambas le provoco un enojo que jamás había sentido antes, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, sus puños se cerraron, su cabeza palpitaba y un sentimiento nada agradable se instaló en su estómago _"Que hace tan cerca de ella"_ no quitaba su mirada de las dos _"De qué demonios se estarán riendo"_ todo lo que aquella imagen de Emma y Ruby provocaba en ella estaba empeorando así que decidió que lo mejor sería salir de ese lugar, dio una última mirada a las mujeres y se encamino nuevamente a la puerta haciendo sonar la campanita.

La rubia iba a responder a su amiga luego que su risa cesara pero escucho la campana de la puerta y por instinto volteo en esa dirección pero no vio a nadie, por alguna razón que no se explicaba no quito su mirada de ese lugar hasta que vio a la morena pasar por la parte de afuera gracias al gran ventanal que tiene el restaurant y sin decir ni una palabra se levantó de su silla y salio disparada a la salida; Ruby que no entendía lo que pasaba seso de reír y volteo hacia el ventanal pero solo pudo ver un destello de cabello negro que desaparecía por allí para luego ver pasar a Emma con paso apresurado.

-Regina - Grito la rubia un poco fuerte debido a que desde que salio del restaurant la estaba llamando y esta no volteaba - Regina espera - Una mueca se dibujó en el rostro de Emma al darse cuenta que la morena no se detenía.

Regina había escuchado perfectamente como Emma la llamaba pero decidió no prestarle atención y seguir su camino, se sentía tan enojada que hasta sus ojos habían cambiado a ese conocido color negro así que apretó fuertemente sus puños dentro del abrigo, apresuro más el paso sin darse cuenta que tomaba dirección al parque, lo único que quería era que Emma dejara de seguirla pero aun sentía la mirada de la rubia penetrando su espalda y escuchaba las fuertes pisadas de esta tras ella. Decidió salirse del camino pavimentado y caminar por la hierba y agradeció a dios que aquel día decidió vestir con botas de tacón grueso y no sus finos zapatos porque le hubiese sido imposible caminar por allí, sin darse cuenta estaba en un lugar bastante alejado y solo del parque, aun así seguía caminando y escuchando como la rubia la llamaba pero seguía ignorándola hasta que fue detenida por una mano que sujeto su brazo y un fuerte jalón en este la coloco frente a frente con una exhausta Salvadora.

-Reginaaa - Decía Emma con voz agitada mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, sabía que algo le pasaba a Regina ya que era imposible que no hubiese escuchado sus llamados, así que al ver que esta no tenía intención de detenerse corrió un poco hasta tomar su brazo y colocarla frente a ella - Regina que te pasa?? Llevo desde Granny's llamándote - Un poco más recuperada la rubia busco una explicación a la actitud de la morena.

-No cree que si no me detuve es porque no quiero hablar con usted Señorita Swan?? - El tono de Regina era seco y al finalizar de hablar alejo su brazo de la mano de Emma con un movimiento brusco.

Emma no entendía esa actitud de la morena, todo había estado bien en el almuerzo y no habían tenido ninguna discusión entre ellas para que la tratara de aquella manera, una expresión dolida se instaló en la rubia al ver el gesto brusco de Regina al retirar su brazo, busco sus ojos y solo pudo ver aquella mirada oscura y llena de enojo.

-Regina que pasa?? - Nuevamente esa pregunta salio de sus labios pero esta vez en un tono bajo y que denotaba dolor - Si hice o dije algo que te enojara Discúlpame.

La morena sentía sus barreras derrumbarse al ver el dolor en aquellos ojos esmeraldas pero ni ella misma se explicaba el porqué de su actitud, al verla tan cerca de Ruby sintió su sangre hervir "Dios estoy celosa" al descubrir lo que en realidad había sentido clavo su vista en el suelo no era capaz de mirar a la rubia "Eso es lo que me pasa... Estoy celosa de que alguien más provoque esa sonrisa en Emma" lentamente subió su mirada hasta posarla en la mujer frente a ella, sabía que Emma estaba esperando alguna explicación del porqué de su actitud pero si descubrir que estaba celosa la tenía en shock no creía que pudiese admitirlo aun.

-Emma... Emma Discúlpame - Se acercó a la rubia y subió su mano para acariciarle la mejilla ya que no aguanto el sentimiento de culpa al ver tanto dolor reflejado en los ojos de Emma.

Como el día anterior en la habitación de Regina, la rubia coloco su mano sobre aquella que acariciaba su mejilla y girando su cabeza dejo un suave beso en la palma de esta para luego volver a girar y regalarle una sonrisa que por minutos dejo embobada a la morena - Ahora si me dirás que paso?? - Suavemente pregunto aquello mientras seguía sosteniendo la mano de la morena en su mejilla y daba cariños al dorso de esta.

El color de ojos en Regina había cambiado a su color chocolate de siempre al ver el dolor reflejado en la mirada de la rubia y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios al ver todos esos gestos hermosos que Emma hacía por ella, se acercó aún más a la rubia, tanto que podía sentir el aliento de Emma sobre su rostro y bajo la mirada a sus labios para luego volver a ver sus ojos pero no pudo captar esa mirada esmeralda ya que Emma estaba concentrada mirando sus labios y esto hiso estremecer a la morena que inconscientemente se mordió el labio lo que provoco que Emma quitara la mano que sostenía la de Regina y la llevara hasta los labios de la morena para evitar que siguiera mordiéndolos.

-No hagas eso - El tono de voz de Emma produjo una corriente eléctrica en ambas, fue un tono seductor pero sobre todo lleno de deseo.

-Porqué?? - Regina sintiéndose atrevida dio un paso más hacia Emma mientras la miraba intensamente a los ojos.

Emma no respondió, desplazo su mano de los labios a la parte posterior del cuello de la morena, bajo su mirada a los labios de Regina para luego subirla a sus ojos nuevamente y la morena se estremeció al ver aquel brillo de deseo en los ojos esmeraldas de Emma, la rubia con una suave presión en el cuello de Regina la acercó a su rostro y ambas cerraron sus ojos para sentir como sus labios se rozaban suavemente. Aquel bello momento fue roto cuando un rayo de magia se estrelló con una barrera azul tras Emma, ambas mujeres dieron un salto, la rubia rápidamente volteo a ver que estaba pasando y se sorprendió al ver aquella barrera azul que poco a poco desaparecía, aunque Emma estaba desprevenida su magia reacciono al peligro protegiéndola del ataque enemigo.

-Quién eres?? - Emma se mantenía delante de Regina protegiéndola con su cuerpo y su mirada se volvió un esmeralda oscuro a causa del enojo que sentía en ese momento.

No hubo ninguna respuesta verbal por parte del atacante, su forma de responder ante aquella pregunta fue otro rayo color dorado que se estrelló contra una barrera purpura esta vez ya que Emma no pudo reaccionar rápidamente, pero como pasara en la pelea con Tayler hace unos días ese rayo era tan fuerte que al chocar con la barrera produjo una fuerte explosión que lanzo a ambas mujeres unos cuantos metros hacia tras; la rubia se aferró a Regina y al caer al suelo fue su cuerpo el que tuvo el mayor impacto ya que la morena cayó sobre ella.

-Emma estas bien?? - Regina rodó rápidamente fuera del cuerpo de Emma que aún estaba tendida con el cabello y parte de su rostro cubierto de arena.

-Siii... Sii estoy bien - En tono bajo y sentándose de manera suave mientras sostenía su cabeza - Quien demonios eres?? - Su mirada volvió al frente donde luego de disiparse un poco el polvo se observó la figura del atacante, no se podía distinguir si era hombre o mujer ya que estaba completamente cubierto hasta con una máscara.

Como la primera vez no hubo respuesta alguna, aquel que estaba atacándolos apareció con magia una espada y empuñándola fuertemente se movió a una velocidad asombrosa que Emma ni siquiera pudo observar solo sintió un líquido espeso y caliente sobre su pecho, para luego ver como el atacante salio desprendido rodando por el piso a gran velocidad lejos de ella. Cuando logro procesar lo ocurrido bajo su mirada para encontrarse con el cuerpo de Regina recostado a su torso, una espada atravesaba el hombro de la morena y la sangre comenzaba a mojar la camiseta de Emma.

Regina al percibir los movimientos de aquella persona que los atacaba y ver que estaban dirigidos a Emma no lo pensó y se atravesó para salvarla lo que provoco que aquella espada que tan fuertemente empuñaba el agresor se clavara en su hombro izquierdo, con magia la morena convoco una fuerte ráfaga de viento que se impactó de lleno en el abdomen del atacante y este salio volando por los aire para luego recostar su espalda en el pecho de Emma.

-Dios mio Regina - La salvadora no sabía que hacer, el miedo se reflejaba en su mirada al ver la cantidad de sangre que salia de la herida provocada por la espada - Di... Dime qué hago?? - La desesperación en su voz era apreciable - Como puedo ayudarte?? - Sostenía a la morena fuertemente en sus brazos.

-Saa... Sácala Emma - Su tono demostraba lo dolorida que estaba con el metal clavado en su hombro.

Emma se congelo al escuchar las palabras de Regina, sus brazos que rodeaban las caderas de la morena con un movimiento seco la giro para que quedara de lado aun en medio de sus piernas, pudo apreciar su rostro dolorido y la gran mancha de sangre en la blusa de Regina.

-Sácala Emma - Volvió a pedir la morena esta vez mirando a la rubia a los ojos.

-Si hago eso te vas a desangrar - La rubia alternaba la mirada entre los ojos chocolate con muestras de dolor de la morena y la espada aun clavada en el hombro de esta.

-Quítate tu camiseta y al sacarla has presión sobre la herida para detener la sangre - Regina necesitaba sacar aquella cosa de su interior, sentía un dolor horrible como si estuviese ardiendo por dentro, aquella espada no era una común eso lo podía sentir.

La rubia no estaba nada convencida tenía pánico y en su mirada se notaba, lentamente hizo lo que le pidió Regina y retiro su camisa para luego dirigir sus manos temblorosas a la empuñadura de la espada, miro a la morena y esta solo asintió positivamente mientras cerraba sus ojos y mordía sus labios preparándose para el dolor.

-No puedo Regina - Emma estaba acercando sus manos que no paraban de temblar a la espada pero solo las llevo a su cabello para peinarlo de forma frustrada mientras decía aquellas palabras.

Regina abrió sus ojos al escuchar las palabras dichas por Emma y pudo observar la mirada de disculpa, miedo y frustración de la rubia, movió su mano derecha hasta apretar ligeramente una de las de Emma y así ganar su atención.

-Emma... Sé que crees que me harás daño si la sacas pero no es así - Podía comprender como se sentía la rubia en ese momento, con tono suave y sincero miro a la rubia a los ojos - Esta espada no es normal... Puedo sentirlo... Está quemándome por dentro y necesito que la saques.

Ante esas palabras los ojos de La Salvadora se abrieron como platos y el miedo en su mirada fue aún más apreciable pero aquella mirada solo duro pocos segundos porque luego de un suspiro miro de manera decidida a la morena y Regina le dio una medio sonrisa para luego cerrar sus ojos y hacer un movimiento positivo con la cabeza en consentimiento para que Emma sacara la espada; la rubia dio un nuevo suspiro y con un movimiento seco seguido de un quejido proveniente de la morena le saco la espada del hombro dejándola en el suelo a su lado para rápidamente tomar la camiseta y hacer presión sobre la herida ganándose un nuevo quejido de dolor.

-Hay que salir de aquí - Dijo rápidamente Emma buscando la esfera en su bolsillo para luego buscar la de Regina por los bolsillos del abrigo de esta y colocarla sobre la palma de la mano derecha de la morena.

Escucharon las pisadas rápidas de alguien corriendo hacia ellas y voltearon para ver a aquella persona totalmente cubierta levantar su mano y apuntar hacia donde se encontraban, se dieron una mirada rápida y ambas estrellaron las esperas contra el piso logrando romperlas, de manera veloz el humo azul dentro de las esferas salio y las cubrió completamente, ambas cerraron los ojos y al abrirlos pudieron ver que se encontraban en el despacho de la casa de la morena.

\--o--

Evelyn luego del almuerzo con todos se encerró nuevamente en el despacho, de hecho se la había pasado todo el día hay dentro solo salió cuando fue hora de preparar la comida y luego que todos se fueron volvió hay dentro, estaba haciendo algo de suma importancia para ella y dependía de mucha magia por lo que el despacho era el único lugar que podría usar dentro de la casa para no afectar la barrera. Horas después escucho unas llaves abrir la puerta principal por lo que subió a ver de quien se trataba, ya arriba pudo ver que eran Blanca, Neal, Henry y Sofía los que habían llegado, los niños estaban emocionados y Blanca se veía cansada sosteniendo al pequeño en brazos. Cuando se dirigían a la sala para hablar cómodamente se detuvieron a mitad de camino ya que escucharon como se abrió la puerta nuevamente, esta vez quien llegaba era David quien le dio una sonrisa a todos mientras se acercaba a su esposa y la saludaba con un beso en los labios para luego tomar a su pequeño en brazos y así todos se dirigieron a la sala.

-Como estuvo el día?? - Pregunto Eve a todos.

-Agotador, Estupendo - Respondieron Blanca y David seguidos de los niños lo que provocó la risa de todos los presentes.

-Me imaginó que por todo el trabajo atrasado no es así?? - Eve dirigió su mirada hacia los mayores y estos dieron un suspiro como respuesta - Jajajaja... Por lo menos no hubieron incidentes - Completo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa - Por cierto donde están Emma y Regina??... Ya deberían estar aquí - Terminó comprobando su reloj para ver la hora.

-Emma dijo que pasaría por Granny's antes de venir a la casa así que seguramente se quedó hablando con Ruby - David cambio la vista de su bebé a la chica - Y Regina tenía demasiado trabajo... La vi cuando fui a llevar los informes a su oficina así que seguramente llegue un poco tarde - Completo David.

-Eso me deja más tranquila - Una sonrisa agradecida hacía David se vio en sus labios.

-Buenoo... Ustedes dos vayan arriba hacer sus deberes - Blanca señalo a los niños - Mi amor por favor cuida de Neal por un rato mientras yo hago la cena - Una sonrisa de puro amor y un tono suave empleó Blanca al dirigirse a su esposo - Y tu...

-Lo siento pero tengo algo que terminar en el despacho - Se adelantó Eve con un tono apenado mientras bajaba su mirada.

-Tranquila - Dijo Blanca con un suspiro - Todos vayan hacer lo que les dije... Y tú ve hacer lo que sea que estás haciendo en el despacho - Completo mirando a Eve - Pero los quiero a todos dentro de una hora y media en la cocina para cenar.

Sin decir nada mas todos se levantaron y David acompañado de Sofía, Henry y Neal subió las escaleras, Blanca camino hacia la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena y Eve se encaminó de regreso al despacho donde continuó con el hechizo que estaba preparando, así paso más o menos una media hora hasta que un dolor en el pecho la hizo encorvarse y sostener con su mano el lugar "Las esferas de mis madres se han roto" ante aquel pensamiento sus ojos se tornaron negros y su magia cambio drásticamente de color, con un ligero movimiento de manos un humo negro y espeso la cubrió desapareciendo del despacho para aparecer en lo que parecía ser el parque aunque en una zona alejada; había aparecido justo donde las esferas fueron rotas así que al bajar la mirada pudo observar rastros de sangre en la arena "Están heridas" fue su primer pensamiento al ver las gotas de sangre, levanto su mirada apretando fuertemente sus puños y a lo lejos pudo ver la figura distante de una persona sosteniendo una espada, Eve desapareció en el ya conocido humo negro y al aparecer nuevamente se encontraba a unos 60 metros frente aquella persona que sostenía la espada, no pudo apreciar su expresión porque la persona tenia cubierto el rostro con una máscara.

-Me las vas a pagar - En las muñecas de Eve apareció algo muy parecido a una pulsera de aro gruesa color dorada y formo una bola de fuego en la palma de su mano.

La persona frente a ella ladeó la cabeza a un lado y luego se colocó en posición de ataque empuñando fuertemente la espada con ambas manos, Eve lanzó la bola de fuego y salio corriendo hacia la otra persona que se defendió cortándola en dos y cuando las cenizas se disiparon aquella persona desconocida cayó al piso por una fuerte patada que Eve dio a su abdomen, rápidamente se levantó y lanzo un ataque con su espada hacia Eve que lo detuvo fácilmente gracias a una espada que se materializó de un rayo de luz proveniente de aquel aro grueso y dorado alrededor de sus muñecas. Aquel parque se convirtió en un campo de batalla en la que solo se escuchaban el sonar de las espadas al chocar, la persona cubierta sostuvo la espada con una de sus manos y ataco a Eve la cual detuvo el ataque con su espada pero tuvo que mover su cuerpo rápidamente hacia un lado porque su atacante lanzó un rayo color dorado en dirección a su costado; se alejó lo más que pudo de aquel enmascarado y miro atenta como los dedos de aquella persona que estaban cubiertos por unos guantes negros destellaban en un color dorado intenso "Esa magia es parecida a la magia de..." sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando una explosión de humo blanco la cegó por segundos, llevo su brazo a su rostro para cubrir su boca y nariz, mientras abría un poco sus ojos, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y con sus manos disipó completamente el humo para observar la sombra de una persona saltando el cerco del parque en dirección al bosque y se apresuró a seguirla. Corría a toda velocidad esquivando árboles y troncos caídos, desde que vio aquel color dorado en la magia de aquella persona se sentía angustiada e intrigada, necesitaba saber quién estaba tras la máscara ahora no solo era por sus madres sino también por ella misma, levanto su mirada y la enfoco mucho más adelante de la persona que corría frente a ella y pudo ver una pequeña rama levantada, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y con un movimiento de su mano aquella rama se levantó aún más justo cuando el enmascarado iba pasando por lo que tropezó y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo chocando su cabeza con uno de los troncos, esto permitió a Eve llegar a donde se encontraba y tomarlo fuertemente por el cuello de su ropa hasta levantarlo, el ruido de la espalda de aquella persona al chocar contra un árbol y el de los pájaros volando asustados era el único ruido en el bosque.

-Ahora sabré quien eres - El enojo era apreciable en el tono de voz empleado por Eve al dirigirse a la persona que sostenía fuertemente contra el árbol.

Eve quito una de sus manos de la ropa para llevarla a la cabeza de esta y de un tirón rápido quitar aquella mascara que le cubría el rostro, lo primero que observo fue una melena negra caer sobre los hombros de la persona, Eve desvío sus ojos al rostro frente a ella sus ojos reflejaban su sorpresa y sintió como unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas, quito sus manos de aquella mujer y dio dos pasos hacia atrás sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-Thàlia - Su voz salio en un hilo, sus ojos admiraban asombrados a la mujer de cabello negro, ojos grises, de piel blanca y labios rojos frente a ella.

Aquella mujer la miro extrañada ante el nombre que la otra había dicho, le dolía la cabeza por el golpe que se dio al caerse y chocar contra el tronco, en su frente se podía observar como un hilo de sangre comenzaba a bajar cubriendo uno de sus ojos; al ver lo distraída que se encontraba Eve saco la espada y se abalanzó hacia ella clavándola en el abdomen de la chica y un quejido de dolor se escuchó por todo el bosque, lentamente saco la espada del cuerpo de Eve y la pateo suavemente sobre la herida para que cayera al piso, desapareció el arma en un humo dorado y se dio la vuelta dejando a Eve en un charco de sangre.

-Thá... Tháliaaa - Eve sostenía la herida con su mano y al ver aquella mujer darle la espalda la llamo en un tono de voz que parecía un susurro.

La mujer detuvo sus pasos al escuchar aquel nombre nuevamente salir de la boca de esa chica aunque no se dio la vuelta en ningún momento, estuvo parada mientras una expresión pensativa se instalaba en su rostro para minutos después seguir su camino.

-Thália - Aquello fue lo último que salio de los labios de Eve antes de caer desmayada con la imagen borrosa de la mujer caminando a lo lejos.


End file.
